The Kokoro Clan: Shippuden
by petitefeeme
Summary: Naruto return from his years long training with Jiraya. Things will begin to move again with the return of Konoha's number one knuckleheaded ninja and Kara's brother figure. WARNING!: This is the sequel of The Kokoro Clan! please read this before!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Petitefeeme: Ladies and gentlemen, I, author extraordinaire, present…(drum's roll for epic dramatic effect)…the second part of The Kokoro Clan!**

**Kara: Aren't you a tad bit to dramatic?**

**Petitefeeme: Absolutely not! **

Sixteen years old Kara was waiting in front of a kindergarten, engrossed in a medic book.

Her long rich brown hairs were tied in a tight braid, golden highlight shining through them, falling in the hollow of her hips.

She was wearing light green haori wrapped tightly around her waist by a dark orange slash and dark blue, almost black pants reaching her knees.

She also had high white stocking and dark green ninja shoes. Her headband was still loosely tied around her neck.

The girl heard her name being called and her dark green eyes turned from her book to see a little girl with bright coppery hairs and intense blue/green eyes running to her, her arms outstretched and a grin illuminating her excited face.

Smiling, Kara put back her book to receive properly three years old Hanaka in her arms.

"How was your day sweetie?" The girl asked tenderly, straightening with the little girl in her arms.

"Today was Amiya-chan's birthday and we ate a huge vanilla cake!" exclaimed happily the little girl, emphasising how huge the cake was with her arms.

"I understand now why you are so hyper." Joked lightly Kara "And why you have chocolate mousse around your mouth."

The girl cleaned Hanaka before letting her babble on her day, listening a bit distractedly and nodding from time to time wordlessly.

They soon arrived home and Kara greeted Seisui and Hikage with Hanaka before entering the gates.

An hour later Kara was enjoying a lemon flavoured green tea with some home made biscuits, still reading her book while Hanaka was playing happily on a swing, singing a nursery song.

Her mind drifted to everything that happened during those two years and almost half.

Hanaka had grown pretty well. Kara was amazed to discover that her little girl had a knack for weapon throwing, her throws always accurate (she suspected Tenten to secretly train her when she was babysitting her).

The coppery haired girl had also a sharp mind, a genetical trait to all the women of the Kokoro clan. Like Kara she loved to read for hours with a warm drink and something to nibble on.

She also had a strong sense of justice inherited from her time with Naruto, and trait Kara was proud of (though she still didn't know how the boy was able to influence a one years old toddler).

Unfortunately, she could be as energetic as the blond.

Since Naruto's absence Kara and Sasuke formed a team with Kakashi.

Sasuke had easily climbed the ranks to jounin, and though Kara was only a chuunin, she was a jounin medic and the only one who could take a mission with the two without losing her sanity or enter fangirl mode.

Sasuke had trained a lot with Kakashi, becoming stronger (and lazier) rapidly. He even recently began training with Anko to learn how to summon snake (an idea of Kakashi. Since Sasuke was targeted by Orochimaru it would be a good thing for him to learn some of his techniques to know how to counter attack). The funny thing with the Uchiha was that Hanaka had the boy wrapped around her little finger.

Each time Kara let her teamate babysit the little girl Sasuke would spoil her, not being able to say no to her puppy pout, a weapon common to all women and girls alike (though that some of them used it better than others, namely Hanaka). Even if he tried to keep his cool, uncaring face he couldn't help but take the green and blue eyed girl in his arms each time she would look at him with those tearing eyes.

Of course Kara also became a lot stronger since the time she said goodbye to her brother figure at Konoha's gates. Her genjutsu training with Shizune improved her capacity to detect illusions and she was working on her own technique to weave her own.

She still had her taijutsu spars with Hinata, though the girl lately had been very busy with clan affairs.

She had brought up her mastery over water bending to a level she knew a few had attained and was still climbing up. She was very proud of her achievements in this area.

She also opened the wind, soul and heart seals. She did quick progresses with wind techniques, was pretty good with heart techniques and was still working on soul ones, the jutsus connected with it being extremely difficult and dangerous.

She also learned some doton and katon jutsus in a more traditional way, the scrolls and books in the house's hidden library helping a great lot. She also begged Sasuke to help her with her katon jutsus and fortunately he accepted in exchange of a few taijutsu spars (they were still on equal level in that category and Sasuke's pride had taken a blow when he realized he couldn't beat her in hand to hand combat).

She also wanted to learn some raiton jutsus, but even the scrolls in her family library on that were rare and it was a difficult task. She was thinking about asking Kakashi for help.

She was also very proud of her level of mastery with seals, the scrolls and books in the hidden library helping lot.

Over the years she had become really good friend with Tenten, creating a bond between her, she and Hinata.

The girl now was a chuunin like them and Kara agreed to help her with genjutsu and ninjutsu techniques.

Tenten was ashamed when she realized after the chuunin exam that her only talent was with weapons. She had wanted to enlarge her variety of attacks and after one year trying to do it alone had asked Kara and Hinata for help.

From here the three girls began helping each other mutually, creating the now unbreakable friendship bond they had.

With their help Tenten discovered her affiliation for doton jutsus and Kara was able to help her by teaching her techniques she had herself learned. The girls also helped her greatly with genjutsu, Kara even asking Shizune permission to bring the girl with her from time to time.

But Tenten's strong point would always be weapons. She was more than really good at it. Her capacity to use anything and everything as a lethal thing amazed more than one.

Hinata and Kara became more than close after Naruto's departure. They were seeing each other now as sisters more than friends.

Naruto kept his promise and wrote several letters to Kara over the years, each time inquiring about her, Hanaka and Hinata's health.

Kara found it really cute how Hinata would blush each time she read those lines.

The shy girl over the years had grown a lot mentally speaking, assuming more her role as clan heir.

She was now more determined to make her dream of a united Hyuuga clan a reality, fighting senile council men and prejudice with her head held high and proud and a smile on her lips.

She had slowly but surely improved her skills and took more and more responsibilities as clan heir. At first people were sceptic because of her past performances, but she proved them wrong and began fighting against the old traditions (the curse seal being one of the many examples).

Fortunately she wasn't alone anymore. She had Kara, Tenten and now Hanabi and Neji.

Hanabi after watching her sister taking responsibility began to respect her and soon love her for her bravery and gentle ways.

Neji, after Naruto's beating and some talks with Tenten, had become closer to Hinata, finally assuming a brotherly role fitted to the way Hinata was addressing him since they were little.

Hinata was really happy to have some time with the cousin she considered a brother without glares or disgusted frowns anymore.

If anything Neji became even more protective of her.

Kara still laughed since the presumed shy girl incapable of handling clan affairs rose and began criticizing everything, crushing rebelling elders one by one with a witty mind and a sharp tongue. She really wished she could have seen the council faces! They surely had been priceless!

Weirdly enough, with her advices (or perhaps not, Kara wasn't sure) Shisui was finally able to obtain a date and they continued after Hana deemed him 'satisfying to her taste, even though he was still a baka'. They were now boyfriend and girlfriend.

Kara became really friend with Sakura Haruno when the two were appointed to drag Kakashi in the hospital for his check up (the man could be a real child on those matters).

It was epic, but the two girls were able to capture him without beating him… too much. The chase was the cement of their friendship and cooperation.

They were now working under Shizune (who was the head medic of the hospital) in her unit. It was created to take care of the high ranked nins and important wealthy civilians. Shizune didn't deem them mature enough to take care of the nins yet so they were only healing the civilians and playing nurses for the ninjas.

The two girls also helped each other when Sakura discovered her affiliation for katon techniques. Kara taught her techniques and in exchange Sakura helped her to refine her taijutsu technique using chakra enhanced hits like Tsunade.

"Aneki?" asked Hanaka, interrupting Kara's thoughts "Are you going to stay here tonight?"

Kara smiled sadly and picked the little girl in her arms, putting her on her knees.

"I'm sorry dear I have a shift at the hospital this evening." The brown haired girl said, smiling apologetically "But guess who will look after you tonight?"

"Sasuke-oji?" smiled happily Hanaka, getting excited.

The little girl understood long ago that getting babysitted by Sasuke meant a lot of fun.

"Yes." Smiled Kara "How about you prepare your bag?"

An hour later they were knocking on the Uchiha house's door.

"Sasuke-oji!" exclaimed happily Hanaka, running to hug the boy who answered the door.

"I cannot thank you enough for looking after her." Smiled Kara to Sasuke, giving him Hakana's bags "And please this time can you put her to bed before nine o'clock. Last time she was so exhausted the day after that I received a panicked call from her teacher saying she had slept all morning long."

"Hn." simply replied Sasuke, taking the waiting coppery haired girl in his arms.

In Uchiha nese, it meant: 'Don't worry' (Kara was very proud of her achievement in the foreign language).

Kara smiled to him, kissed Hanaka on her cheek and waved the two goodbye before running to get to her shift in time.

"Sakura-chan." She greeted when she entered the changing room.

"Kara-chan!" exclaimed happily the pink haired girl "Just in time."

The brown haired smiled at her.

During the two years and a half Sakura had grown a lot, more mentally than physically.

She still had a petite form and was really thin, which helped her quite a lot because her ennemies always underestimated her…until she punched them, which with her could be the last error of their life.

Her hairs were now reaching her hips (her parents were really traditional and refused that their daughter had anything but long hairs) and most of the time put up in a messy bun or a high ponytail. Since one year she also began to wear high heels (apparently it helped her taijutsu techniques).

Together they changed into their medic uniform and headed to work.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0::

Kara bolted in the Hyuuga compound, her excitement written on her face.

She finally found the girl she was searching for and ran to her, almost hugging her to death in excitement.

"Hinata-chan!" exclaimed the brown haired girl "I have received a letter from Naruto-kun!"

"Really?" asked the now smiling heiress, getting excited too.

Hinata had also grown a lot since their blond haired friend left. Her soft black hairs were reaching her hips, for now tied in a traditional bun ornated with a bronze comb inlayed with some red jaspers.

She was wearing a red amber coloured kisode fitting her generous forms with dark brown horses embroidered in the fabric, with a yellow amber obi and a lavender slash tying the traditional wearing.

Kara supposed the girl just had a meeting with the clan council.

"Yes." She replied excitedly "And he says he's coming back tomorrow!"

The effect of the news was instantaneous. The heiress immediately turned the shade of a ripe cherry.

"R-R-Real-Real-Really?" she stuttered, playing nervously with her fingers.

"Hm, hn." Smiled happily the brown haired kunoichi, nodding vigorously "I already told Sasuke and Kakashi. Naruto first will go at the Hokkage tower and we will meet him there. I really hope he'll return your feelings Hinata-chan."

Kara realised her mistake however when the Hyuuga heiress fainted and the poor girl had to carry her for a long time before receiving some help from the servants (Hinata had developed the habit of long alone walks in places where almost nobody could find her).

'It's really time for them to declare their love for each other.' Thought exasperatedly the green eyed girl, letting the servants take care of the fainted girl 'I don't know how much longer I'll be able to deal with their foolishness.'

**Petitefeeme: I hope you liked this first chapter! **

**Kara: Don't forget to give them some informations!**

**Petitefeeme: Alright, alright, geeze! This second part will be loosely based on the Shippuden episode but not by much, so it's okay if you didn't watch them. You just have to now the general timeline.**

**Kara: In this part the author will not only focus on me, but other character. There will be several different points of views and there are romantic parts too!**

**Petitefeeme: I'm not really sure about them. It's a first for me to write romantic moments. Don't hesitate to leave reviews to tell me what you think!**

**Kara: Until next Friday!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

**Petitefeeme: And here is the second chapter! ^_^ I want to thank Furionknight and Sukki18 for their review. A special thank to Sukki18 who has reviewed several of my chapters in the prequel of this story. I hope the following chapters will satisfy you! **

**Kara: Read and enjoy!**

After a happy reunion with Naruto, Tsunade finally announced the news Kara was waiting to hear. Which teams will be formed since Naruto came back.

She was disappointed when the Hokage said she wouldn't be part of team seven.

Apparently Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto would be tested by Kakashi to see if they could work together. If they succeeded they would form the new team.

When Kara began pouting and the boys protesting (that warmed her heart, really, that they would fight for her), Tsunade said that she was needed in another team and that she would be able to do some missions if Sakura wasn't able to accompany them.

Speaking of her new team Kara had a meeting with them tomorrow.

The little reunited family was currently at home.

For the occasion Kara had prepared home made ramen to the delight of her blond brother figure.

The green eyed girl smiled as she put the pot on the table. Hanaka was in her high chair, laughing delightedly at Naruto who was goofing around for her, grimacing and tickling her.

"Come on you two." Smiled Kara with a laughter in her voice, serving the ramen.

That calmed them down a bit and Naruto made an honour point to literally clean the pot of ramen.

"Why don't you put Hanaka to bed?" proposed Kara, taking the dishes back to the kitchen.

"Good idea!" exclaimed Naruto before taking the three years old girl in his arms "Come on pumpkin!"

The red haired girl protested playfully and Kara couldn't help but smile serenely in front of this family atmosphere.

A few ones (only her and perhaps Sasuke but she wasn't sure), knew of this tender side of Naruto.

'Hinata is indeed a lucky girl.' Thought Kara, refraining a giggle.

She washed the dishes and had tea and biscuits prepared by the time Naruto came back.

They settled in silence in the ima and Kara, after a while, began feeling perturbed by the blond boy's uncharacteristic muteness.

"Naruto-kun?" she asked, concerned "Is something the matter?"

"Why didn't she come today?" whispered the blue eyed boy (well, as much as the boy was capable of whispering).

Kara knew who he was talking about and sighed before explaining:

"You have to understand that Hinata isn't like you. While you're ready to shout to the world your feelings, Hinata is an extremely shy girl considering her love life. Moreover, she's the Hyuuga heiress. While I don't think she plans to become the clan head, I know that if her interest in you is revealed she's going to be in a peccary and delicate situation."

"How so?" asked Naruto, not fully understanding.

"It's because she's part of a clan that basically thinks it's the top of the world." Answered irritatedly Kara, glad her own clan decided to remain secret "Even if Hinata renounce to be the clan head they will not accept that a mere guenin is courting her. This is why you have to be very careful Naruto."

Seeing his sad face, she decided to end on a happier note:

"But come to think of it. If she was brave enough to tell you her feelings two and half years ago, that's mean she's pretty serious about you. I remember when I told her you were coming back. She turned cherry red at the mention of your name! It was so cute!"

Kara turned to Naruto and smiled at him.

"Don't give up." She said "I know you would make a great couple together. And I'm ready to support you two in whatever way I can."

She had to refrain a giggle when she saw Naruto blush but was happy when she noticed the determined look in his eyes.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0::

Hinata was on her regular and much loved long walk that always brought her peace and calm.

However today the trick didn't seem to work.

She had to stop deny it. Since Kara announced Naruto's comeback she had been a nervous wreck.

She could barely concentrate during meetings, was almost stupidly injured during a mission with her team and couldn't sleep enough, creating black bags under her eyes.

She was also ashamed of herself, behaving like a coward and not greeting Naruto when he came back.

Hinata sighed and decided to come back to the Hyuuga compound since the walk apparently couldn't calm her when she heard some leaves rustling.

"Who's here!" she exclaimed, taking a defensive pose, prepared to attack "Show yourself."

She activated her Byakugan and found someone hiding a few meters from her.

She didn't recognise the chakra signature as someone she knew, but it was still oddly familiar.

She understood why when a blond head emerged from the bushes.

"Sorry Hinata-chan it's me!" exclaimed quickly Naruto, waving his hands.

The effect was immediate. Her face made a really good impression of a tomato and she froze, incapable of saying anything.

It took her some time to regain her senses.

"…well, all of this just to say that I really missed you during those two years." Finished Naruto before shutting up, looking embarrassed.

Hinata was so shocked she didn't even notice the pink hue on his cheeks.

'He missed me?' she though, bewildered and slightly panicked 'I don't know what to think! What do I say?'

"Hinata-chan?" mumbled Naruto, getting a bit shy (which was very unusual with him) "W-Would you like to accompany me to Ichiraku?"

The way Naruto asked her was so clumsy, so out of character, so utterly cute and soft! It was too much for the poor shy heiress.

Naruto had barely the time to catch her when she fainted.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0::

Kara stepped in training ground 20 and was happy to see familiar faces.

"Tenten-chan, Hinata-chan!" the green eyed girl exclaimed happily, sitting between her two friends.

"Kara-chan." Greeted back the two girls.

Tenten hadn't changed that much in two years. She grew up a bit, became curvier and changed clothes. She still tied her dark brown hairs in two buns, having the same practical mind as Kara (she didn't want her hairs in her way). The only thing that changed was her determination to become stronger and have a wider variety of attacks other than her weapons (though they were still her favourite).

"It's been a while Kara-chan." Smiled Tenten "How your training is going?"

"Quite well thank you." Replied Kara.

They engaged a friendly conversation until two other girls appeared.

Kara recognised Ino, but the other girl was unknown to her.

The stranger had curly strawberry blond hairs falling graciously on her shoulders and shiny black eyes that reminded Kara of pearls.

She was petite, even more than Sakura but had a slight tan on her skin. She was wearing a light green sleeveless top hugging her body with two strings tied behind her neck and white baggy pants reaching her knees. Her headband was sewed on her waist.

Ino hadn't changed a lot physically. She let her hairs grow back as long as they were before (thought she sometimes told Sakura she liked it when they were short).

She made a great leap forward when she became Tsunade's apprentice. She was now a capable kunoichi of chuunin rank and working to be a jonin one.

Weirdly enough she decided to enter Ibiki's group created for interrogation and torture. Two months after Ibiki took under his wing. According to him she had made significant progresses since. The man seemed to be proud of his new apprentice.

"Ino-san." Greeted Kara, Hinata and Tenten before turning to the mysterious girl, question in their eyes.

"My name is Aimi Kurama." Said the newcomer "Nice to meet you."

"You're a Kurama?" asked Hinata "So you must be specialised in genjutsu."

"Indeed." Replied the black eyed girl.

The two blonds easily slipped in the conversation and they were all chatting actively when the last team member arrived.

"I see that you all met each other." Noticed Hana "Good."

"Hana-chan!" greeted happily Kara, slightly surprised at her appearance.

"Don't worry I'll explain everything." Reassured Hana "But for now we will presents ourselves to the other. I know most of you know each other but still."

The group proceeded.

"I'll begin." Proposed Hana "My name is Inuzuka Hana. I am the heiress of my clan but I'm not really interested in taking the lead. These are the Haimaru brothers and my partners during missions. My strong points are teamwork, speed and taijutsu. I'm also a medic nin, though I'm more into animals than humans. I like meat, reading and training. Okay your turn Kara."

"Okay." Answered the green eyed girl "As most would know my name is Tashio Kara. My strong points are fuinjutsu and ninjutsu. Like Hana I'm a medic nin, but more for humans. I like reading, training and be with my loved ones. I like any type of food except fermented beans and spicy dishes."

She turned to Hinata who blushed but was able to present herself without stuttering (much):

"W-Well my name is Hyuuga Hinata. I gu-guess my strong points are taijutsu and endurance. I like reading, walking and oshibana. I a-also like z-zenzai with some dangos."

"I'll go next." Proposed helpfully Tenten "My name is Tenten. My strong points are my knowledge in weapons and my accuracy. I like training, divination and astrology. I especially like Chinese food."

She turned to Ino who elegantly shifted her hairs over her shoulders before saying:

"Hi mina! My name is Yamanaka Ino. I'm an important member of the Shika-Cho-Ino trio second generation! My strong points are my awesome looks, my sense of fashion and my even more awesome sense of leadership! Oh and I'm also very strong with my speed and intelligence. I like cherry tomatoes and pudding."

Everyone sweatdropped heavily at her introduction before turning to the last one.

"My name as I said is Kurama Aimi." Smiled the strawberry blond "As you must have guessed my strong points are genjutsu, as well as endurance. I like tamagoyaki and cheese cakes."

"Okay now that this is done." Said Hana "I'll explain why Tsunade-sama wanted to form this team."

There was a moment of silence before the woman continued, petting distractedly one of her dogs.

"Thought that Jiraya-sama's spy network is very effective, it isn't enough. Our Hokage needs someone to retrieve real informations, not rumours, more particularly on this new organisation named Akatsuki and Orochimaru's moves. Of course this isn't all but for the moment they are the most important targets."

"This is why she created this team." Explained Hana "Our job basically will be collecting as much informations on our ennemies by infiltrating their territory. But before actually sending us to these types of mission, you have a few requirements to attain."

"First." Continued the brown haired woman "You'll all have to reach jonin rank. We cannot take A and S ranked missions with chuunins in our group. But if everyone help and teach the others her speciality, you'll be jonins soon enough."

"Second." Said hana after a pause "We will have an intense training based on teamwork. Our missions will be extremely dangerous and we could all die or end up being tortured to death. Being in perfect tune with each other is extremely important. I also suspect this is why there are no boys here."

One of her dogs barked and she smiled apologetically at him before finishing.

"These two steps will be a bit difficult because while reaching them you will also have to be free if you're needed within your own team or in your work. But I'm sure you'll succeed." She said, an encouraging smile on her lips.

There was a long moment of silence in which the girls slowly digested the idea before Tenten asked:

"Why was I chosen? I mean I see why for example Aimi-san is needed but I don't have any particular talent regarding infiltration mission."

Hana turned to her and said:

"You were chosen because of your mastery over weapons. You are able to use anything as one and you can hide them in improbable places. Those are very useful. Plus with your brown hairs and eyes you can more easily blend in the background than someone like Aimi or Ino."

She turned to all the girls before continuing:

"You were all chosen because of specific abilities. Aimi you have your bloodline limit and your agility. Ino you are the only one who have mastered the essential way of flirting and have an intimate knowledge of the mind. Those two things together is a very deadly combination. Hinata you were traditionally raised and thus know how to behave properly in case you have to pass as princess and of course you have your Byakugan. Kara you have a mastery over ninjutsu a few have and you have this ability to perfectly blend in the background. As for me I'm already jonin and have a good idea of perfect teamwork. If we blend all of these abilities together I'm sure we will make a good team."

She smiled, which was reciprocated a bit clumsily by the others who were having a lot to digest.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0::

Teuchi on instinct knew something was up the moment Naruto stepped in his stand with a female companion.

The girl in herself was quite pretty, with long raven hairs adorning purple highlights and shy pearly eyes stubbornly looking away from the boy.

But it wasn't what stirred Teuchi's curiosity. It was the way the young blond was looking at her, careful of her well being and caressingly hovering from her blushing cheeks and stretched lips to her soft coloured eyes.

He heard his daughter Ayame hold back a gasp, a giggle and a squeal altogether when Naruto helped the girl sit, his shining blue eyes only leaving her a moment to order.

What astonished the old man the most was that Naruto only ate five bowls of ramen.

He even shared the last one with her!

The man almost let a chuckle out when the young boy dared to take the girl's hand in his. The girl immediately turned cherry red and it was a wonder how she didn't faint.

'Ah, young love.' Though the old man, returning to his ramen.

**Petitefeeme: What did you think of this Hinata/Naruto moment? I try to stick as much as possible to Naruto and Hinata's characters. I find their couple super cute XD ! Special thanks to Blue-chan who helped me with romantic moments!**

**Kara: Don't forget to review! Don't hesitate to write what you think! Ne Hinata-chan?**

**Hinata: … (still blushing like crazy)**

**Petitefeeme: She's still on that part of the chapter?**

**Kara: …No. But apparently she's still under the shock. I think it will take a while.**

**Petitefeeme: Then it's not the time to tell her she end up married to him?**

**Hinata: Ips! (faint).**

**Kara: (glare at the author).**

**Petitefeeme: Eh eh…Ooops! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

**Petirefeeme: Here's the third chapter =) **

**Kara: Special thanks to Sukki18 and Furionknight for their review! **

**Petitefeeme: The first part of this chapter is based on the Sora arc of the anime series. It doesn't really matter if you didn't watch it. It's just a piece of information for those who did. Read and enjoy! **

Kara was training outside Konoha with her bloodline limit (she had a special permission) when she saw all the light of the village switch off.

'What's happening?' she though, worried 'Is the village attacked?'

She mentally contacted Hikage and Seisui to put up the house's defences before gathering her things and running back to the village full speed, instilling some chakra in her legs.

She entered just in time as a defence shield surrounded the village.

'Something's not right.' She though suspiciously before throwing a needle.

The weapon disintegrated the moment it touched the shield.

'The defence shield seems working upside down.' Kara though before continuing on her way.

She saw no civilians and deduced that the village must have been put into alert mode.

Kara knew where she had to go and rushed to where she sensed the most important fight when she saw Naruto and Sora, a boy she accepted to house for a few days until he found a place of his own. From what she had seen Naruto and Sora gave the feeling to be more or less buddies.

But now Naruto was pursuing the boy. What happened while she was training?

She would have to wait to ask him. She was sensing someone following the two boys, using a genjutsu to disguise its presence.

Kara took out a kunai and intercepted the figure who turned to be a woman with long red hairs and green eyes.

"Out of my way girl." She said when Kara came up between her and the boys "You don't interest me."

She tried to pass but Kara punched her with a slightly chakra enhanced fist and she went crashing into a nearby roof.

"You'll pay for that bitch!" screamed the woman, angered.

Kara said nothing and prepared herself.

She escaped the fireballs the woman sent her and was surprised when she used a Suiton technique right after.

'She can use two elements?' she though while letting the water come to her 'Impressive.'

She raised a finger against the water crashing on her.

The simple touch purged any chakra contained in the liquid which winded up around her gently.

Kara frowned a bit. The chakra she purged was strange, but she couldn't decipher why exactly.

"How?" whispered the woman, amazed that a mere girl was able to stop her technique using one single finger.

"Let me tell you this." Said Kara, forming the water handsign "you'll never be able to beat me using ninjutsu."

'Suiton.' She though 'Suiryūdan no jutsu.'

A dragon formed and attacked the woman, sending her crashing against another roof.

Kara barely escaped the lightning attack.

'She can also use raiton?' though Kara, bewildered 'How?'

She deactivated partly her weight seals.

"I know who you are." Smirked the woman "You're a Kokoro aren't you?"

Kara tensed, how could the woman know about her secret clan? She wasn't a Kokoro herself, that Kara was sure of.

"Don't be so surprised girl." Said the woman "I know a lot of things that you aren't aware of. But now I'm extremely interested. The body of a Kokoro could be extremely valuable in my collection, a rare jewel."

Kara was officially freaked out. The woman's hobby was collecting dead bodies?

She took out her daggers and rushed to the woman, engaging a taijutsu fight.

As Kara presumed, the woman was a bit weak in hand to hand fight compared to her ninjutsu.

Kara was able to stab her with one of her daggers.

'Raiton.' She though, doing some one handed hand signs 'Hebi no Soshaku.'

Lightning appeared on her blade and entered the woman's body, electrocuting her.

The woman screamed in pain and jumped away.

"How dare you!" she yelled at her before getting out a long green sheet "demoniac body' out turn."

She disappeared and reappeared behind the sheet with no wounds on her body.

Kara frowned. How could have her wounds disappear like that?

This time the woman used winds to attack her, another big mistake.

With one finger Kara purged the winds of her chakra

'Wait a minute.' She though, once she sensed the chakra 'This one is totally different from the one in the water earlier.'

She accumulated all the clues she had before coming to a conclusion.

'She change bodies.' The brown haired girl realised 'This is probably why she collect bodies. But there has to be a linking point between all these body swaps.'

The problem was to find it. Kara did the wind handsign and though:

'Futon: Kamaitachi no Jutsu'

The winds rose up and rushed to the enemy, cutting the woman in several places.

Kara's eyes widened in realisation when she saw the woman scream in agony as some strands of hairs got cut.

'Her hairs are the linking point!' she though triumphantly 'Now I can bring her down.'

A plan formed almost automatically in her mind.

'Futon.' She though, forming the air handsign 'kaze no ooi ken'

Several boomerang like weapons formed out of wind surrounded the women, creating a whirlwind and cutting a good portion of her hairs.

The woman screamed before her body disintegrated in dust, leaving only the hairs and two glowing eyes.

'Totally creepy.' Shuddered internally Kara, forming the soul handsign.

The hairs rushed to her.

'Soul technique.' Though Kara, extending her outstretched palm to the enemy 'tamashii no kasso.'

A ball made of pure white energy formed in her hands, touching the hairs which turned into dust immediately.

Kara dispelled her technique and bend on her knees, exhausted.

The technique she just did was one of the first soul technique she had tried in a fight and the effort took much more energy than she expected.

'Tamashii no kasso' literally meant the removal of the soul. When the ball of energy came in contact with a soul it made it pass into the afterlife directly, killing the container on contact.

But as any soul technique it was energy consuming.

Kara suddenly felt someone spying on her and turned wary eyes on a dark figure wearing an ANBU mask.

She recognised him as a Konoha shinobi and relaxed slightly but still felt weirded out to be observed and afraid.

How long had the man been there? Had he listened to everything? Did he know now that she was a Kokoro? Did he even know what the Kokoro clan was?

She was distracted when she felt Naruto's chakra surge not too far away and turned briefly in this direction.

When she looked back the ANBU was gone.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0oo0o0o0o0o::

Their jonin exam was a week away and the girls had decided to meet to train.

Kara was working with Aimi, the blond haired girl helping her with her genjutsu (her worst skill).

Hinata was sparring with Ino (the blond haired girl wanted to develop her hand to hand taijutsu) and Tenten was training with her doton jutsu under the watchful eyes of Hana.

"Okay girls ten minutes pause." Said Hana, clapping in her hands to signal to beginning of their well earned rest.

"The girls flopped unceremoniously on the ground in a circle, reaching in their bags for water.

Hana chuckled and sat with them, her dogs surrounding her.

"So." Asked Ino after a few minutes "Do you have a date for valentine day?"

The blond girl was always eager to learn any gossip material.

She turned her ice blue eyes to Hinata who blushed crazily before answering, playing with her fingers:

"N-Naruto wants t-to surprise me s-so I don't know."

Ino squealed while the other girls smiled, glad for their friend's happiness.

The blond turned to Kara next, who shrugged before answering:

"I have nothing planed. I seem generally invisible to guys. Usually I make valentine chocolates with Hanaka for Naruto and Sasuke."

Ino pouted, disappointed and turned to Aimi.

"Nothing too." Answered the strawberry blond "But I'm interested in what Kara told us. Do you think you could teach me? I want to make chocolate for my older brother."

"No problem." Smiled Kara "Come at my house around 3 o'clock."

Ino pouted even more and turned to Hana.

"Well you all know that Shisui is my boyfriend." Told the brown haired woman, refusing to divulge anything more.

The girls smiled and Ino admitted defeat (she wasn't stupid enough to go against her Taichou) before turning to Tenten.

When the girl began denying, blushing and playing nervously with the kunai in her hands, the blond's smirk turned predatory.

"Our little weapons mistress has a sweetheart." Taunted the blond.

"N-N-No!" exclaimed the brown eyed girl, her face imitating perfectly a ripe tomato.

"Oh yes." Replied slyly the ice blue eyed girl "Now tell us, who is it?"

Tenten completely shut down, stubbornly looking elsewhere.

"Tell us or I'll use some new tricks Ibiki sensei taught me." threatened Ino.

Tenten gulped before talking:

"O-Okay, I'll tell you. But first you have to promise me you won't tell anyone!"

"Don't worry Tenten-chan." Kara reassured "You can count on us, we're a team after all. And I will make sure personally that Ino won't speak."

She looked at Ino who nodded sheepishly before focusing back on her friend.

"Okay." Said slowly Tenten "It's… Neji."

"Neji?" asked Hinata "The same Neji I know?"

Tenten blushed and nodded.

"Now do you understand why I don't want anyone to know?" she said "If anyone learns that the Hyuuga prodigy is dating a nobody like me…"

She looked down and Kara put her hand reassuringly on her.

"Don't worry." She smiled "Everyone here understand."

"And I especially." Added Hinata "Don't hesitate to ask if you need help."

The girl smiled before Hana clapped in her hand.

"The pause's finished girls." The woman said "Ino and Aimi, I want you two to spar while Kara will fight Hinata. Tenten we will continue with your doton jutsus, they're still a bit too slow."

The girls groaned but got up. Hinata and Kara smiled at each other. They were sparring since they were twelve years old and from other points of view their spars were always interesting to watch.

"On the ground or on water?" asked Kara, smirking.

"On water of course my friend." Smirked back Hinata "Taijutsu?"

"And ninjutsu." Finished Kara.

They walked to the little lake not too far away and bowed to each other before engaging the fight.

Hinata activated her byakugan and tried to strike her tenketsu points. Kara did the water hand sign.

'Suiton.' She though 'Mizuken.'

Water trailed along her forearms, forming blade of the same length. With them she bloked Hinata's chakra attacks.

They began sparring. It looked as if they were gracefully dancing and Ino and Aimi actually stopped in awe.

"Girls." Called Hana.

The two blondes smiled sheepishly and returned to their own sparring.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0::

"Is making chocolates hard?" asked Aimi while helping Kara prepare everything.

"No don't worry." Replied Kara while getting out the chocolate tablet and tying her apron behind her back.

She stopped when Seisui and Hikage informed her that Sakura was at the gates.

"Wait here." She told Aimi before walking out to open the gates.

She found a fuming pink haired girl.

"Sakura-chan?" asked Kara, letting her friend enter.

"Do you know that Sasuke is the most infuriating bastard of a jerk I ever had the displeasure of working with?" fumed angrily the girl, entering before glaring at Kara.

"Ah, that." Replied neutrally the brown haired girl "What did he do this time?"

"We where on an A-ranked mission and I was separated from my team. One of the enemies followed me and I engaged the fight. I beat him but when I came back to my team do you know what this ::bleep:: said to me?"

"I must imagine." Mumbled Kara, letting her friend continue.

"I was able to beat that guy because he was weak! Because I was lucky!" screamed the pink haired girl.

"And what did you do?" asked Kara, walking back to the house, tugging lightly at Sakura for her to follow.

"I beat him into a bloody pulp of course!" exclaimed Sakura, calming down a bit "And then I began crying."

"Sasuke at the beginning is always a big jerk." Said Kara "But when you get to know him better, he's not that bad. Don't give up. I only improved my relation with him when I beat him in a fight. You have to show him you're strong."

"Perhaps." Mumbled Sakura "But it's still different."

Kara knew what her friend was talking about. Since they were little sakura had a crush on her dark haired friend. Surprisingly she was still crushing on him after all these years.

If that wasn't constancy.

"Try to relax a bit." She said, letting her enter the house before her "It isn't good for your nerves. Come make chocolate with us."

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0::

Sakura had gone back home with a box of chocolates for her father. Concentrating on making sweets, she had calmed down considerably and was now reading comfortably on her bed, scrolls spread in a mess around her.

"Sakura-chan?" called Sakura mother through her bedroom door "There is a boy named Sasuke who want to talk to you."

"Then tell him to go to hell!" yelled Sakura "I refuse to see him."

Silence returned once again and Sakura slumped back on her pillow.

She was rummaging dark thoughts (notably how she could torture a certain chicken butt haired boy), when she saw a shadow block the light from entering from her window.

Immediately a kunai was in her hand and she jumped on the enemy, immobilising it and putting her kunai threateningly against its throat.

"Sasuke?" she said surprised when she recognised him.

"Hn." Replied the boy, irritated "Could you let go of me now?"

The girl released him and frowned, putting her hands on her hips.

"And what exactly are you doing here? In case you forgot I'm angry at you…"

"Sorry." Simply said the dark haired boy.

"…because you were acting like a real jerk and…wait, what?" stopped Sakura, surprised.

"I'm sorry." Repeated slowly the boy, giving her a beautiful pink hyacinth.

"Do you know what that hyacinth means : I'm really sorry?" said the pink haired girl, taking the flower in her hands.

"Hn." Replied Sasuke "Kara helped me."

Sakura smiled tenderly, sending a thank to her friend and brushing a finger softly on the pink petals.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0::

The now official team Inu (named in honour of Hana) was planning their first mission.

"Jiraya spies did quite a good job but Orochimaru's lair or lairs' location is/are still unknown." Explained Hana, laying on a table a map "We know that there are located somewhere at the edge of the fire country."

She pointed to the eight countries surrounding the fire country.

"There are the hot spring country, the rice country, the waterfall country, the grass country, the rain country, the river country, the tea country and the wave country. The rice, river, wave, hot spring and tea countries are the ones that have no hidden village or one so minor it's more a gathering of ninjas than anything else. This is where we will concentrate our efforts. But we also need to check the others."

She sat back and looked around.

"Tsunade-sama wants us to check the countries with a hidden village first." She added "Just in case one of these countries attacks us."

She surrounded the waterfall, grass and rain countries.

"For these three we will go in pairs. After long consideration, I decided that the pairs will be Tenten with Kara, Hinata with Aimi and Ino with me. Tenten and Kara, you will go to the rain country. Hinata and Aimi you will investigate the waterfall country and Ino and I will go to the grass country."

"Can we know why the pairs were chosen like that?" asked Tenten.

"Of course." Agreed Hana "Rain country and particularly amekagure's leaders are extremely paranoiacs. They will react immediately and violently if they suspect anything, even the most tiny little clue, that Konoha sent spies there. Our relationship with this country and village isn't the most friendly one. This is why I need girls like you. You can blend easily in the crowd and you can use techniques that don't require chakra to be effective."

Tenten nodded and Kara blinked in surprise. How did Hana know she could use her ninjutsu without chakra? Did she know about her clan? Her kekke genkai?"

"Waterfall country and takikagure are mainly known because of their waterfalls and Suiton techniques. Hinata having an affinity with that element, it will be practical during our infiltration mission. Taki and Konoha are currently at peace with each other but just in case an Orochimaru's spy is positioned in the higher spheres, we cannot reveal ourselves. This is why Aimi's genjutsu techniques could be very useful."

Hinata nodded enthousiastly, eager to learn more Suiton techniques, Aimi imitating her, now understanding her role.

"As for grass country and kusakagure, this country is a central point in trade and travel. With its bridges, rivers and forests, there aren't a lot of central travel points. With Ino's abilities and I and my dogs' sensitive hearings, we could gather a lot of informations. We're currently at peace with Kusa and this village being a minor one without a kage, we will not have to check the higher sphere for an Orochimaru's spy."

Hana paused briefly before continuing:

"This mission will be dangerous and long. This is why it was ranked S. You have one month to gather all the informations you can on your respective country and create a plan you will have to expose to me. If I approve you will be able to continue on. If not you will have to find another one."

She turned to Kara.

"Kara-chan help has been provided by the Hokage for your ward. A team of guenin will look after her while you're not here and when Naruto will not be able to be with her. Of course you can meet them and if you do not approve then we will find another one. You will have to pay only a tenth of the normal price, the council take all the other charges. We will meet in two weeks time to see your progresses. For now, you can go."

**Petitefeeme : I hope you liked it ! **

**Kara: So sweet, Sakura and Tenten have sweethearts!**

**Tenten and Sakura (blushing like crazy): ….**

**Ino (whining): When will I have a romantic moment? **

**Hinata: And who was the ANBU spying on Kara-chan?**

**Petitefeeme (^^!): Erm…Errr…I don't know! (Run away).**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

**Kara: Here is the fourth chapter! We hope you'll like it!**

**Tenten: Thank again to Furionknight and Sukki18 for their review...where is petitefeeme?**

**Kara: She had some exams tomorrow and she's busy running away from Ino.**

**Tenten: I see..well, read and enjoy!**

Kara and Tenten's mission went well. After a long consideration, the two had decided to be two sisters coming from a little hamlet in search of a job.

They had carefully prepared themselves after Hana approved their plan, leaving nothing to chance.

Their parents' names were Takeo and Kaede. Their mother died a few years ago and their father, now old, needed some financial support.

They discussed a bit to create the characters' personalities and little details that would help in case a shinobi got suspicious.

Fortunately they were already almost like sisters and needed only a bit of training to behave like ones.

They decided Tenten would be the older, confident one as Kara would be the shy, younger one.

Tenten renamed herself Aoi and Kara Izumi, two very common names in rain country.

The day of their departure there was a little gathering at the gates.

Shisui had come to wish Hana good luck before departing on his mission with Itachi, who was standing a bit aside. After saying goodbye to Hana, Shisui had dragged a reluctant Kara in his arms for a good luck hug.

Naruto had hugged Kara to death before doing the same with a madly blushing Hinata, finishing with a kiss on her cheek which made her promptly faint for a few minutes.

Sasuke had surprisingly come to wish Kara good luck and the girl, deeply touched by his gesture, hugged him tightly, dusting his cheeks pink.

The raven haired boy also carried Sakura's words of encouragement and Kara smiled gratefully before teasing her brother like figure about his relationship with the pink haired kunoichi.

Neji had come to also wish a good luck to his girlfriend and Kara could tell that Tenten was really surprised when Neji kissed her chastely (and publicly) on her lips briefly.

Kara was also a bit surprised when she saw Shino and even more when she saw Aimi turning away, slightly angry and exasperated, looking anywhere but to him.

The brown haired girl, promising herself to find out what was going on later, said goodbye to a sleepy Hanaka (it was only five in the morning after all) before departing with Tenten, waving one last time to her team and ignoring the blush still spread on her partner's cheek.

They had changed near the rain country's border, their clothes screaming kunoichi.

They put on light grey and blue kimonos (the rain colours really different from what their civilians wore) and hide their ninja clothes and headband carefully, Kara even going through the trouble to set a double layered genjutsu as well as a chuunin advanced seal.

They also hide their ninja tools on them, only keeping the most discreet ones.

Kara had quite a number of needles hidden within a simple wooden hair pin (they were supposed to be poor so she couldn't bring her most expensive ones) and the wooden bud at the end was filled with a poisonous liquid, odourless and colourless. She took only one dagger with her, though putting a discreet covering to make it appear less expensive, and the beads on her low price necklace were filled with different gazes. She also had ninja wires discreetly woven in her kimono.

When, out of curiosity, she asked Tenten what weapons she had kept and where she had hidden them, the brown eyed girl began making a long list and Kara let her mouth actually hanging down for a few seconds before stopping her partner on mid rant.

Together they headed, civilian pac,e to a little town nearby amekagure and found a job in different bars.

Bars were always a good way to collect informations. These places were where ninjas and civilians alike went to drink themselves stupid and basically gossip. It was also when they were drunk that their tongue would loosen.

They rented together a tiny apartment not to far away from their workplaces and began slowly to gather informations.

It wasn't a peace of cake, the first weeks were real hell for them.

There were the occasional fondlings from drunk and non drunk costumers. The two girls also had to act a bit sluttish if they wanted to their source of informations to relax enough. They even accepted sometimes to take a walk with a few men. The first time they did that Kara almost killed the guy, so frightened she was when he suddenly pounced on her to basically molest her and Tenten tried really hard to not neuter the guy who pushed her against a wall, hands on her butt and chest.

They passed long hours after that in the bathroom, Kara washing her mouth repeatedly, whimpering about her first stolen kiss while Tenten scrubbed herself red in the shower.

But eventually they were able to collect valuable informations and after three long months were ready to go back.

They had to wait a month to not make anyone suspicious, pretending to receive news of their father's death.

After the right amount of tears, cleaning their apartment and gathering everything, they made their way back discreetly to the fire country.

All would have gone well if not for a tiny event.

Tenten and Kara were walking on a dirt path some miles away from Konoha borders when they felt someone watching them.

Without raising suspicion, they began inspecting their surrounding to spot two men with black cloaks adorning red clouds.

Kara was albe to recognise one as Hoshigaki Kisame, but the other made her want to cringe and yell 'why me' to the heavens.

For the man accompanying Kisame had was clearly a Kokoro, the yin and yang symbol perfectly in view on his forehead.

He was in his twenties with dark blue eyes and chestnut spiky hairs barely hidden in his straw hat.

Kara knew that he must have seen her own mark (that or he was as blind as a bat). If he saw that, then he must knew that she was a shinobi, and probably not one from the rain country.

When the two Akatsuki men began moving, following them, they both knew they were doomed.

Kara turned to Tenten, moving quickly her lips without making any sound.

: At three: she formed :We run:

She caught the imperceptible nod from Tenten and they ever so slightly tensed their muscles, getting ready.

When one of the men made a move toward them, they bolted toward Konoha's borders, pumping chakra into their legs and feet.

Of course that didn't gave hem a lot of advance and soon the enemy sent them a lot of fire dragons and water sharks, even a few doton jutsus, accompanied by a flurry of weapons and some futon jutsus.

Kara formed the water seal.

'Suiton: Shinogeru no ookiiryu.'

A large water dragon formed almost instantly and absorbed the suiton attacks before blocking the wind and fire jutsus aimed at them and attacking the enemy, delaying them further from the girls.

They jumped to avoid the doton jutsus.

Tenten got out of her kimono a little scroll.

She opened it and exclaimed: "Shoryu no Mai!'

Weapons appeared and flew to the enemy's, intercepting them.

'This can't continue like that.' Thought Kara 'We can't outrun them and we can't run forever. We also can't take them on, they're too strong. Especially if one of them is a Kokoro.'

The only plan she had left was a bit risky, but Kara hadn't any other option.

She closed her eyes for a second and opened them when she found what she wanted.

"Tenten." She called quietly, gathering her partner's intention "I want you to follow me. And when I tell you, I want you to grip me as strong as you can, close your eyes, hold your breath and to not move an inch until I tell you."

The brown eyes girl, recognising the serious tone her friend was speaking with, wordlessly nodded and followed her when Kara turned abruptly left.

They finally came to a lake, the enemy hot on their heels and Kara, a few feet from the water edge exclaimed: "Now!"

Tenten hugged her tightly and shut her eyes, holding her breath and stilling herself. Kara did the water hand sign plus another new one.

'Michinori Suiton.' She though.

The moment the two girls touched the water, the liquid sprang to life, surrounding the two gracefully.

When it fell back, the females had disappeared.

::00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0::

The two reappeared miles away, near a river, and within Konoha's territory.

Kara kneeled on the ground, exhausted. To transport Tenten with her, she had to use almost three quarters of her chakra in one swift, leaving her with a slight headache, vertigo and her muscles screaming in pain.

Tenten helped her walk to a tree against which she sat.

"Are you alright?" the brown eyed kunoichi asked her friend.

"I used too much of my chakra at one time." Explained Kara "The technique I used normally can only transport the user and I had to boost it quite a bit in order to transport another person, more so that you aren't water affiliated."

"We'll stay here until you're strong enough to walk." Decided Tenten "I'll go set some traps and hunt."

Kara nodded and closed her eyes to meditate.

Tenten scooted quickly the area, put traps as well as a few alarm seals Kara taught her before hunting a rabbit.

An hour later the two girls were quietly eating and quickly finished.

"You can sleep for tonight." Said Tenten, putting out the fire "I'll keep watch."

"Arigato Tenten-chan." Smiled the green eyed girl before lying down.

The next day Kara was rested enough to walk and they made their way slowly to their things.

Happy to be reunited with their head bands and clothes, they changed quickly and began walking back.

They travelled for three days until bandits attacked.

"Peace of chance!" one of them exclaimed, a lusting grin on his face "Two girls alone. Now surrender without resistance and I promise we'll take good care of you."

Kara looked at all the men surrounding them, literally radiating lust, before raising an eyebrow.

"I'd rather not if I deduce correctly your way of taking good care of girls."

"You're too soft Kara-chan." Snorted Tenten "Those men are complete idiots if they can bypass the headbands for the simple fact that we're young and females."

"I guess you're right." Frowned Kara "But I rarely saw any men who didn't underestimate females in general. Heck, even Naruto when we were young always tried to act chivalrous and protect me, thinking I couldn't handle myself."

"What did you do?" asked curiously Tenten, ignoring the bandits who were dumbfounded. How could someone be ignoring them?

"Well I tied him down and beat the bullies who were bothering us." Answered Kara, smiling at the fond memory.

"I can see where you're going." Said Tenten "Neji was never interested in me until I held my own in a fight against him, impressing him and all."

Kara nodded, agreeing and wanting to add her own experience to the conversation when they were rudely interrupted by the bandits.

"Enough!" yelled one of them "You're going to follow us and without any resistance!"

The girls looked at him and sighed.

"It seems that our conversation will be delayed a bit." Said Kara, getting out the fingerless gloves offered as present from Sakura at a previous birthday.

"It seems." Replied Tenten, summoning a simple wooden stick "Shall we make this a bit interesting?"

"How about the one that beat the less bandits pays the inn we will be sleeping in at the next village?" proposed Kara.

"Okay!" agreed happily her brown eyed friend before jumping toward the nearest bandit.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0::

Kara pouted then cringed at the numbers printed innocently on the bill before paying the grinning woman.

"Thank you!" she chirped happily "Breakfast is from seven to ten o'clock. Here's is your key! Have a good stay!"

"I hope it will be good." Mumbled Kara while ascending the stairs "For the price they're asking."

"Come on cheer up." Smiled Tenten, happy to not pay "I'll pay the lunch."

Kara semi-glared at her before opening their door, entering a nice room with two beds and a lovely view on the town's central place.

They put their things down and Kara sat near the window with a book while Tenten entered the adjoined bathroom.

Half an hour later the brown eyed kunoichi got out, drying her hairs, her body enveloped in a towel.

"There a device to hang clothes." She explained, rummaging through her things to find her brush "You can also wash your clothes."

Kara nodded and took her bathroom tools and some clothes before entering the now humid bathroom.

She disrobed and washed her ninja clothes before inspecting her ruined kimono (running with it to escape dangerous S-ranked criminals weren't good for them apparently).

'Beyond repair.' She decided sadly, throwing it in the bin with Tenten's own kimono 'A shame, this one was one of my favourites.'

She washed herself before putting a towel around her body.

She got out of the bathroom and dried her hairs before brushing them, fighting with the knots before braiding them tightly.

"Could you help me?" asked Tenten currently fighting to put her hairs back up in tight buns "There're really impossible to put in buns alone when I just washed them."

"Sure." Smiled Kara, helping her friend before asking curiously "Did Neji see you with your hairs down?"

"Once." Smiled Tenten "And he blushed at me for the rest of the day."

They laughed and Kara put the last hairpin on the bun she was working on.

As they couldn't put back on their ninja clothes yet, they chose to wear the only clean clothes they had, the other pair of kimono they brought just in case.

Kara's was slated grey with silver leaves decorating the hems and a light brown slash. Tenten's was light silver grey with clay white flowers running around the tissue and a dark grey slash.

They went out and had a nice lunch at a local restaurant. The waitress that served them was really nice and suggested that they took a stroll in their local park that was beautiful at this time of the year.

"It's indeed very beautiful." Marvelled Kara, looking at the coloured azaleas bushes lining along the walk.

Tenten simply nodded, looking up to admire the tree charged with delicate little white flowers.

The two were relaxing when they vaguely heard someone yell Kara's name.

A second later Kara felt someone bring her in a bear hug.

Not having fully recovered mentally from their infiltration mission, Kara felt immediately frightened and threatened as her body acted without her accord.

She instinctively gathered chakra in her hand and punched the guy through some trees.

She stood still, frozen in fear for a few seconds before being able to calm down.

It was only then that she recognised Shisui.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed, running to him, green chakra gathered in her hands "I'm sorry Shisui are you alright?"

"I'm okay." Said painfully the ANBU, sitting up slowly, a grimace on his face "Remind me to not startle you again. It's quite painful."

"I'm really sorry." Apologized Kara "Tenten and I just came back from our mission and I'm still a bit on edge."

Shisui nodded in understanding.

"I can empathize." He said, patting her head affectively "I can remember my first infiltration mission. You can apologize by inviting me over for dinner though!"

Kara chuckled at her somewhat brother like figure. She invited him only twice to eat with them and he became really addicted to her cooking.

'I'll need to give Hana a tip or two if they get married.' Though Kara before agreeing to invite Shisui over.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0::

Shortly after meeting Shisui they discovered that he and Itachi were sent to escort a Suna delegation composed of the Kazekage, his sister, brother and his student.

Kara was happy to see Gaara again and the two passed a great deal of time getting better acquainted to each other.

They were currently nearing Konoha's gates and Kara was speaking with Gaara about Naruto.

She felt for the umpteenth time Matsuri's gaze piercing her back.

The girl was a few feet behind them, walking with Temari.

It was pretty obvious that she was attracted to Gaara, and though that it was surprising with Gaara's past and all, she was happy for her new friend. Even if the girl was four years younger (but what could she say, her own parents had ten years separating them).

But from what she could see their situation was still new and fragile. It was gonna have to grow quite a bit to become strong.

It was also for the moment a bit one sided from Matsuri's side. At least Kara never saw Gaara show any type of interest other than the strict student/teacher relationship.

Shisui and Itachi were patrolling none to far away from the group and Kankuro and Tenten were a bit in front of us, the boy carefully staying at a distance from the still pissed Konoha kunoichi.

It was actually a funny story. After seeing Kara knock out an ANBU through a dozen of trees or so, the Suna ninja decided the girl wasn't worth the effort and concentrated on Tenten.

Grave mistake he made. The kunoichi, like Kara, was still trying to tame to after effect of their mentally tiring mission. He didn't even bother her for one whole minute until he found himself pinned to a wall by two dozen of weapons that had appeared out of no where, facing a pissed of girl with a kunai in hands and a dangerous look on her face.

After menacing him to neuter him painfully and nailing his dick to his forehead, Tenten casually informed him that she already was seeing someone.

Kara was sure Kankuro would now think twice before flirting with any kunoichi, or at least the ones from Konoha.

The gates of Konoha finally came into view and Kara felt a wave of happiness wash over her, looking at the familiar doors. She couldn't wait to hug Hanaka and see Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba and Hinata again.

But first things first, she had to go inform the Hokage a worrying piece of information before anything.

**Tenten: Whoohoo! We totally kick asses! **

**Kara: Indeed we do. Until next friday dear readers! With a bit of luck the author will be here with us!**

**Tenten: In next chapter the author will put some new infomations on Kara mysterious clan...stay stunned!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

**Petitefeeme: And here's the fifth chapter! I've worked really hard to post it as soon as possible. And of course special thanks to Sukki18 who kept reviewing the story. Here's a cyber cookie!**

Kara entered Tsunade's office and sat in front of the desk.

"So?" asked impatiently the blonde woman "What is it?"

The green eyed girl looked briefly at Shizune before returning to Tsunade.

"Shizune is my assistant." Said the honey eyed woman "She has my full trust."

Kara sighed and was silent for a few seconds before blurting out:

"One of the Akatsuki's members is a Kokoro."

Tsunade tensed considerably at her declaration, her eyes hardening.

"Are you sure?" she asked very quietly.

Kara sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Excuse me?" asked Shizune, a bit confused "What are you talking about?"

Kara sighed again and looked at Tsunade. The busty woman nodded imperceptibly and Kara blinked before turning her gaze to her former genjutsu sensei.

"Shizune-sempai?" she asked "What do you know of the Kokoro clan?"

"You mean the legendary clan that was destroyed because it was ruled by women?" asked back the black haired woman, a light of recognition and respect in her eyes.

"Hai." Answered Kara "It is a not very known fact that during the massacre a few of us escaped, thanks to the Senju clan's help, and spread all over the word, performing a complicated seal to hide their Kokoro marking to anyone but the members of the clan."

"The Kokoro and Senju clans were friends?" asked Shizune, bewildered, looking between Kara and Tsunade.

"The sister of the clan head was promised to Tobirama Senju. It was he who convinced his clan to help the Kokoros when they heard of the massacre." Answered Tsunade.

"The Senju clan rescued the surviving members of my clan and helped them hide for a while." Explained Kara "Unfortunately the clan head's sister died during the attack."

"That's sad." Only said Shizune.

Kara nodded before continuing: "And everything that happened after is what I explained earlier. The remaining elders of our clan created new rules before telling the surviving members to spread over the world. The fact that there is a Kokoro within the Akatsuki's rank is a bit surprising and extremely dangerous for Konoha. Because even though our kekke genkai is transmitted only from mother to daughter or father to daughter in my case, the males of our clan are extremely dangerous. If it can help you, in the ancient times, they were on par with the Senjus and Uchihas in term of skills. Only the females of our clan were stronger than them with the exception of individuals like Tobirama Senju for example."

"Can you not fight him?" asked Shizune. Tsunade's curiosity perked up as well.

"I could." Answered Kara "But the laws of our clan forbid me to end another Kokoro life. I can't kill him. And you have to take into account that I may not be as powerful as my ancestors, having not being taught like in the ancient times and being the only Kokoro in Konoha, with no other to guide me."

"And." Added the green eyed girl sombrely "If I fight him, he might see it as a mating fight."

"A mating fight?" asked Tsunade.

"By our laws." Explained Kara "One of the qualities required to be able to marry a Kokoro female and be able to have children is to hold his own against her in a fight for at least one hour. If I fight this man and he is able to hold his own against me, he could see it as permission to court me and that would be problematic because I would have no right to stop him from, for example, entering Konoha to see me."

Kara knew her message was understood as the two women in front of her tensed suddenly, calculating the full impact of an Akatsuki within Konoha's walls.

"Alright." Said Tsunade after a few minutes "You gave me a lot to think. You can go now, we will see each other for the de-briefing meeting when your teamates return."

Kara straightened and bowed to the Hokage and Shizune before getting out of the room, dark thoughts filling her mind.

However she pushed them down and forced herself to think positively. For now no Akatsuki could enter to Konoha. The threat was far away and if she was fast enough she could surprise Hanaka by picking her from her daycare!

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0::

Team Inu plus Sakura were relaxing near a waterfall, enjoying the late summer heat and the cool water.

When every members of the team got back to Konoha, they organised a de-briefing meeting with the Hokage.

Hinata and Aimi hadn't discovered anything in the waterfall country. The country and ninja village weren't connected in any way to Orochimaru and they found no spy within the government.

Ino and Hana hadn't much more chance. They only overheard rumours about oto nins being regularly sighted in the rice country and the daimyo of this country flaunting about having his own ninja village.

Tenten and Kara reported the worrying news of regular sightings of men wearing black cloaks decorated with red clouds heading toward and out of amekagure.

The Hokage dismissed them shortly after and gave them a four days weekend away from duty to relax.

After one full day of relaxing and passing some quality time with Naruto and Hanaka, Kara received a message from Ino who wanted to invite everyone for a relaxing day together before the summer festival.

Hana was lazily playing with her dogs, throwing a ball into the water for them to fetch.

Hinata and Tenten were swimming together in the water, carefully avoiding the dogs plunging brutally in the water (this was why Hana tried to throw the ball as near as she could to the two girls, just to annoy them).

Kara had sat Hanaka on the lake's bank, letting the red haired girl mildly play with the water (she wasn't fond of big water bodies) while sitting next to her, keeping an eye on the little girl.

Sakura and Ino were lazily tanning under the sun, Sakura reading a book and Ino simply resting.

"That's it!" yelled Tenten before throwing violently back the ball to Hana.

Hinata did a few hand signs before yelling:

"Suiton - Daibutsu no jutsu! »

A mild version of the jutsu was created, the water wave submerging the kunoichi who was too busy laughing to dodge.

"Hey!" she protested, soaked to the bone.

Hinata stuck her tongue out and laughed with Tenten.

They were interrupted by Aimi who came running to them, a big basket in hands.

"Sorry guys!" she exclaimed, sitting down near Ino and Sakura "I had some delays."

"Delays?" asked slyly Ino, entering gossip mode "Is this one wearing a big trench coat, sunglasses and have brown hairs?"

Aimi actually let go of the glasses she had in her hand (fortunately they were plastic goblets).

"A-Absolutely n-not!" the blond girl protested, cursing internally when she felt her cheeks redden.

"Of course not." Replied sarcastically Ino, a huge smirk on her face "And what actually happened when we departed for our mission?"

Aimi sighed and looked away, reluctant.

Kara saw that and took Hanaka in her arms out of the water.

"Come on guys, let's eat." She said, taking a drying towel for Hanaka and her.

Tenten and Hinata nodded before getting out of the water, taking their own drying towels.

Ino, under Kara's glare, gave up and helped Aimi and Sakura to install the picnic.

Kara, Tenten and Hinata wrapped their pareos back around their bodies and Hanaka was dried before dressed back in her light pink dress.

The girls distributed the sandwiches and Kara let Hanaka go play with Hana's triplets.

"So?" attacked the blond haired girl, smirking at Aimi "Care to tell us what's going on with Shino Aburame?"

"Ino." Scolded Kara, but Aimi interrupted her.

"No it's okay." She sighed "As you know, I'm a Kurama, but my clan is slowly dying out."

She was silent for some seconds before continuing:

"In a desperate attempt to retain their political power, our elders began marrying every daughters they could to influential clans and lords. Some of my cousins married lords, but most of my female relatives were promised to Hyuugas, the remaining Kurama males and other shinobi clans."

She gulped before adding:

"I was considered lucky because I was promised to the heir of the Aburame clan, Shino Aburame."

Her declaration was followed by silence. All the girls couldn't fathom the pressure and stress of being married against someone's will except Hinata who looked down.

Kara and Tenten, feeling their friend's distress, took her hands in theirs.

"Is there anything that can be done?" asked Kara while smiling reassuringly at Hinata.

Aimi sighed before shoocking her head in defeat.

"No." she said "The fact is that Shino isn't that bad, but I never know where I stand with him. One moment he can be randomly affectionate and another suddenly cold and aloof, distant. When we were going on our mission, we just had an argument. We're still in disagreement."

The girls could see the disappointment and remorse alike feelings in her voice. They were silent for some time until Ino had an idea.

"How about we make sure he will regret his action?" she asked with a devilish grin on her face.

Her friends looked at her curiously (and somewhat anxiously) and she made sure she had everyone attention before continuing.

"We meet at Kara's and help prepare each other. Like that we make sure to make guys drool on sight." She said confidently, whipping her hairs to the side.

There was a silence before Kara asked:

"When did I agree?"

"I don't really see Shino drool." Said dubiously Aimi, frowning.

"Seeing Sasuke drool might be worth it." Though aloud Sakura "But I don't think it's plausible, the boy's a total ice cube."

"I'd pay to see Neji out of his normal icy aloof state." Giggled Tenten.

"I don't really need to make Shisui drool." Mumbled Hana "He already is making a fool out of himself perfectly without my help."

"Come on guys!" exclaimed Ino "Think about all the possibilities!"

She turned to Aimi.

"If he reacts positively then you could be sure he has some feelings for you."

She then turned to Sakura and Tenten.

"Think about the possible blackmail materials for later moments. And I'm sure you're dying to see your boyfriends out of their chilly behaviour."

Both girls blushed at the 'boyfriend' mention, but reluctantly nodded.

Ino turned to Hana.

"I know you love to torture the boy."

She finally turned to Kara.

"I'm sure you couldn't say no to help friends? And your house has the best security system in the world! No boys could enter to spy on us."

Kara was still dubious but nodded none the less.

"And what are you getting in this?" asked curiously the green eyed girl.

"Well, first, I simply love to make guys drool." Smirked the blond "And I want to be an aunt sooner than later."

Hana, Sakura, Hinata and Tenten blushed at that, much to Ino and Kara's amusement.

"And we need to find boys too!" winked Ino at Kara "We can't let the others have all the fun."

Kara smiled embarrassingly. Being a Kokoro, it was hard for her to find someone. She had rules to abide too and finding someone she would feel safe enough to confide in was pretty difficult (not to mention he had to be strong enough).

Hinata and Tenten (she had been recently introduced to Kara's secret) smiled apologetically at her.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo00ooo000o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0::

After convincing Naruto to go prepare with Sasuke, Kara was able to invite the girls in her home to prepare for the summer festival.

Hana's yukata was of a light caramel, complementing her brown hairs put up in a bun. Light brown rabbits were running around the fabric and her slash was avocado green, standing out of the pale pastel colours. She had put amber pins and clipped some (false) emeralds beside the bun.

Aimi's yukata was bottle green with beige lambs running around the fabric. Her slash was azure blue, standing out. Her hairs had carefully been curled and she had put a light brown hair band with one of her favourite hairclip adorning a blue tourmaline.

Ino's yukata was intense blue with waves embroidered with a lighter blue material and her slash was of a blue so pale it looked white. Her hairs were free, her bangs simply held by a (false) sapphire adorning hair clip.

Hinata's yukata was light blue with white dolphin swimming around the fabric. Her slash was light brown. Her hairs were tied into a half ponytail by a silver hair clip decorated by blue topazes forming a delicate butterfly.

Tenten's yukata was light brown with light blue bears walking around the fabric and light yellow slash. Her long hairs were gathered into a side ponytails, yellow tourmalines and lapis lazulis streaming down the brown locks.

Kara's yukata was dark yellow with light brown horses galloping around the fabric and a swarthy brown slash. Her hairs were put up in a bun and she had put a light brown hair band with some yellow topazes pinned in the bun.

Sakura's yukata was dark brown, bringing out her light eyes and hairs, with grey dogs running around the fabric and a dark yellow slash. Her hairs were also put in a bun with a little braided lock surrounding it. Tiger's eyes stones were pinned in by wooden pins, dangling down slightly.

Hanaka's yukata was light grey with butter yellow butterflies flying around the fabric. Her slash was white and her hairs were braided with yellow ribbons.

"Let's go girls!" exclaimed Ino, brushing her hairs one last time and putting some blue eyeshadow on her eyelids "We're ready to make guys drool on sight, even Hanaka!"

The little girl giggled before clapping her hands, and Kara smiling, busy applying some dark green eyeshadow on her own closed eye.

They got outside and the brown haired girl had to contain her giggles when she saw the boys' reactions.

Naruto's was the cutest in Kara's opinion. He stayed mouth open in front of a blushing and radiant Hinata before his lips stretched into the goofier smile Kara ever saw. And he conserved that smile a long time after the festival ended.

Neji blushed crazily and refused to see Tenten eyes to eyes. Surely because he was embarrassed, he acted very formal, offering his arm to Tenten before leading her to the festival. Kara found it endearing somewhat (but she hoped he would de-stress soon).

Sasuke's reaction was more subtle, but Kara (and the girl hoped, Sakura) saw the tiny pink hue on his cheekbones, the way he straightened the moment he laid eyes on her and the possessive way he held her waist while discreetly glaring down at any guy who looked at Sakura the wrong way (for him at least).

Shisui's smile was the softer one Kara had ever seen on him. He kissed Hana deeply before leading a still dazed girl by the waist to the festival (Kara really wished she had a camera).

Ino didn't stay really long and snatched Aimi with her, having a plan in her mind (at least that was what Kara was thinking, seeing the positively devilish smile of the blond's lips).

"Well." Finally said Kara, bending toward Hanaka "Let's go princess."

And with a happy red haired little girl trailing after her, Kara began walking to the festival.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

**Petitefeeme: And here is the sixth chapter! The festival is still going on…what will happen during the festivities…I wonder.**

**Tenten: Shouldn't you know? You're the author.**

**Petitefeeme: Really?...eh eh…oups? Anyway, enjoy this chapter! And big thanks to our loyal Sukki18 who sent another lovely review…thank you!**

All went well at the festival until Kara lost Hanaka.

"Hanaka!' called desperately Kara, looking around.

Unfortunately, no red head appeared in the girl's line of vision.

'I hope she doesn't run into trouble.' Though worriedly Kara before biting her thumbs and doing a few hand signs.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu." She said, a summoning seal appearing on the ground.

There was a puff of smoke and an owl appeared in front of Kara. It had deep brown feathers, amethyst eyes, his wings were deep green tipped and his torso silver.

"Kara-sama." The bird said with a deep male voice before tilting his head in greeting.

"Hello Daichi." Greeted back the girl quickly "Can you find Hanaka? I lost her."

The owl nodded shortly before taking off and turning to the right after circling the area a few times.

Kara followed and soon she found Hanaka eating dango.

The surprising fact was that she was eating dango with Itachi Uchiha.

Kara blinked, startled, before distractedly thanking Daichi who disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Hanaka, upon seeing her, smiled brightly and ran to her, holding her arm out for a hug.

Kara complied and the little girl began talking excitedly:

"Aneki! Itachi-nii-san was really nice and let me eat some of his dango! He is…"

Kara let Hanaka ramble and concentrated on the stoic figure of Itachi Uchiha who was still eating calmly his dango, looking at them with a stern, unreadable gaze.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0::

Meanwhile, Aimi was seriously doubting Ino's logic.

Sure, they had a good time walking around the festival, and Aimi even got to eat some delicious apple mochis.

But all Ino had done was shamelessly flirting with numerous guys before directing some of them (the ugliest ones) at Aimi.

She had gently told most to get lost but some of them insisted heavily. A few of them she had to show the sharp end of a kunai before they decided that a holiday in the hospital wasn't worth the effort.

She sighed as she petted absentmindedly the dog plushie she won. She couldn't see were this was going.

She sighed again and discreetly tiptoed away into the wood, leaving Ino and her crowd of boys behind her eagerly.

She smiled, surrounded by silence and took out her hair band and clip to pass her hand through her free hairs.

She sensed a presence and turned to see a familiar brown head.

"Shino?" she barely had the time to say before his lips were on hers.

Suddenly all those hours keeping herself from beating those macho men into bloody pulps were worth the effort.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0::

Sakura was enjoying her time with Sasuke when another girl appeared.

From Sakura's point of view, the girl was very ugly (and she was of course very objective). She had ugly red hairs that spiked at the end (which proved they were badly taken care of) and equally red eyes. She had also very ugly clothes that clung to her form like a slut.

'Jealous.' Inner Sakura 'sing songed' in her mind.

"Sasuke-kuun!' whined pitifully the bitch before clinging to his arms "I missed you. I hope you missed me too!"

She then noticed Sakura and her flirting smile transformed into a frown.

"And who might you be?" she said with a horrible nasally voice, looking at her like she was a fly bothering her.

"My name is Sakura, Sasuke's girlfriend." The pink haired girl replied, narrowing her eyes.

"Really?" sneered the red head "I can't believe Sasuke chose you as his first wife."

'First wife?' though Sakura, bewildered, her right eye twitching.

She looked at Sasuke for explanations, but the boy sombrely looked away, refusing to turn her way.

"Yes, first wife." Smirked haughtily the red head "Don't you know that since Sasuke and his relatives are the last surviving Uchihas, they can invoke the polygamy rule. With several wives they can repopulate the clan faster. And I intend to be the first wife, the one with more powers than the others, of course."

Sakura blinked, frowned in confusion and turned once again to Sasuke, who still refused to look her way.

"Is that true Sasuke?" she whispered, unable to manage her voice to be stronger.

When he didn't answer, she felt her heart being horribly squished and managed to turn around before the tears appeared on her eyes.

"If that's so." She whispered, her voice barely audible.

She tried to keep her posture as straight as possible while walking away ('a little too straight' said inner Sakura).

But when she felt Sasuke's hand on her arm, she snapped and yelled….:

"Leave me alone!"

…Before punching him. He flew to the end of the street, crashing into a stand.

Sakura didn't see the dark look he sent to a fussing red head, too busy she was running away.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0::

Kara was with Hanaka and Itachi in the open fields, waiting for the fireworks to begin.

It was Hanaka who asked for the man to stay with them. As it didn't seem to bother Itachi a lot (though with his everlasting stoic mask, no one could tell), Kara had hesitantly accepted at first, but now was glad.

She just loved the conversations the two could have. The man was posed and highly sharp minded. It was refreshing compared to the conversations she could have with Sasuke, Naruto or Shisui. The three didn't even seem to listen to her fully when she spoke.

But with Itachi, it was different. The man actually listened to her and answered back with intelligent remarks (not that her boys were not intelligent, but most of the times their reply were too short like 'hn' or something with no ties to what she was saying). She was enjoying the moment fully.

However, they were distracted when Sakura stumbled in the clearing, in tears.

"Sakura-chan?" asked Kara, surprised.

She got up just in time to receive a sobbing pink haired girl in her arms.

"Hey, hey calm down." Kara said, trying to dry her friend's green eyes.

The slightly hysterical girl tried to speak, but her phrases were cut each couple of seconds by hiccups and wails, so her speech in the end was quite mashed up.

But Kara was able to make out the words 'Sasuke' and' polygamy rights'.

'The polygamy law?' though Kara, surprised 'How can that apply to…'

She suddenly wanted to smack herself. Of course, the Uchiha clan needed to be repopulated!

She had a worried though for Hana, but was sure that Shisui could be more responsible than that (at least she hoped).

"Okay Sakura-chan, you have to calm down" Kara said soothingly, taking out her handkerchief to help dry her friend's tears "I'm going to take you home."

But Sakura shaked her head vigorously, apparently not wanting to go back to her parents'.

"Okay, okay, take it easy." Said quickly Kara "You can sleep in my house tonight."

Sakura finally nodded and Kara helped her straighten up.

"I'm sorry but I have to go." She threw apologetically to Itachi who wordlessly nodded before walking away.

"Sorry to interrupt your romantic moment." Hiccupped quietly Sakura.

"Don't worry, it wasn't a romantic moment." Replied Kara, trying to hide the pink dusting her cheek.

She called Hanaka back and together they walked back to Kara's home.

On the way, Kara noticed Sasuke trying to follow them. The freezing look she shot him was so dark and reproachful that he backed down, knowing with her when a battle was lost.

Kara sat Sakura on the couch in the ima before helping Hanaka out of her yukata and into her sleeping garments.

She told the little girl a story and sang a little lullaby before kissing the sleepy little girl's forehead.

She walked back in the ima and prepared Sakura some tea for her.

"You can stay here as long as you want." The brown haired girl said soothingly, helping remove Sakura's makeup and hair ornament.

After drinking her tea, Kara offered the pink haired girl a sleeping yukata and a guest room.

::0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0::

The Haimaru brothers were Hana's dogs, partners during missions, and friends outside them.

But they also loved to prank people, particularly males that were close to their master.

Actually, there was only one male, beside Kiba, that was close to her.

This was why the three dog nins were hiding behind a corner, spying on the male who was nervously fingering a little velvet box in front of Hana's door.

The three looked at each other and grinned (doggish style) before taking action.

One of them jumped on Shisui who narrowly avoided, missing the one who crept just behind his feet.

He tripped and the last dog leaped over him to catch the box in his jaws before the three brothers bolted away.

Shisui let out a string of curses before sprinting after them.

Meanwhile Hana was quietly finishing her set of exercises when her dogs busted in the clearing, one of them holding a little box.

"What are you do.." she tried to say, stopping short when she saw her boyfriend leaping after them, tackling the one with the box.

The dog let go and the velvet square innocently stumbled to her feet.

Out of curiosity she took it and opened it.

"No!" exclaimed Shisui, trying to prevent her from pushing open the lid.

Unfortunately, he couldn't and Hana discovered a beautiful ring snuggled inside the box's inner cushion.

The band was made of pale gold with a warm yellow citrine gem surrounded by two more little lightly blue topazes.

Hana blinked in surprise, looking at him in mild amazement.

Shisui sighed and scratched embarassingly the back of his head.

"I didn't mean it to happen like that." He said, looking away from her "But."

Hana's eyes widened as her boyfriend kneeled in front of her, taking the blue box from her to present it to her properly.

"Inuzuka Hana." He said, looking dead into her eyes, his gaze sincere "Will you be my wife?"

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0::

"Oh my god it's beautiful!" exclaimed Ino, looking at Hana's ring.

"We're happy for you." Smiled Kara, hugging her sister/friend.

"Congratulation!" added Hinata.

"Girls, please." Asked Tsunade, a bit exhasperated "As surprising as it is that Shisui is getting hooked up, we have a mission to prepare."

The Hokage pointed to the hot spring, tea, rice, river and water countries.

"These five countries are where we will investigate." Said the blonde woman "Since Hana is engaged, she will stay here."

"Why?" protested the brown head "I'm engaged, not disabled! I'm perfectly capable of taking this mission!"

"I know that." Snapped back irritatedly the Hokage "But since you're engaged to an Uchiha, the council stepped in. That reminds me, you can't do any more than B ranked missions until you're married and have a child on the way."

"What!" yelled Hana, outraged "I can't abandon my team like that just because some old craps want to bring back a cursed clan!"

"Shut up brat!" yelled back the Hokage "Be thankful you aren't just stuck home with Shisui with the order to begin procreating!"

That shut up the brown haired woman who looked away, defeated.

"You can still work as a vet Hana-san." Helped Shizune "And I'm sure that if you ask you can have a temporary guenin team."

Hana grunted, appreciating Shizune's attempt but still not liking abandoning her team. Call it strong pack instinct from her inu side.

Kara put her hand on her forearm and offered a reassuring smile.

"Hinata I want you to go to hot spring country. Tenten, tea country. Kara, rice country. Aimi, river country and Ino wave country. This will be your first solo mission, you have three months to prepare and I have to approve your infiltration plan before anything. Is that understood?"

"Hai!" they all said, mock saluting.

"Dismissed." Finished shortly the blond kage, re-sitting herself in her seat and rolling her eyes, wishing for some sake.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0::

In the end Hana refused to take care of a guenin team, preferring to work as a vet full time (though she still demanded B-ranked missions as often as possible). She once or twice accompanied a guenin team on a C-ranked mission, but the experiment wasn't a success as the woman almost hurt a boy because he had annoyed her too much (for her credit, the child was arrogant and extremely annoying).

Even if she was disgruntled to not go, the woman still helped the girls put an infiltration plan together. Usually people like Shikamaru would think of plan, but the team liked to think for themselves.

Hinata decided that she would enter an onsen after travelling to the capital for rumours, while her wolf summons would scout the country.

Tenten's plan was practically found for her. Jirocho, a friend of Tsunade, requested one of his nieces escorted to him to a far town at the farthest point from the borders. Tenten would disguise herself into a servant to stay near, in plus of the official escort.

Kara's was a bit trickier, because rice country was grovelling with bandits. After a lot of thinking she decided to disguise herself as a travelling miko.

Aimi decided to travel around the country, mostly staying hidden. Shino proposed to accompany her, and the strawberry blond girl was considering his offer (his insects could come in handy).

With Naruto's help, Tazuna the bridge builder accepted to house Ino as his daughter's cousin.

Like that the blond had the perfect cover to look around without being bothered.

The girls helped each other and eventually they were ready to go.

"Be careful." Ordered Hana while hugging them tightly.

"Don't worry." Smiled Ino before adding excitedly "And when we come back we're organising your bachelorette party!"

Hana smiled back at her and waved at them as they disappeared in the trees surrounding Konoha.

**Petitefeeme:…wow. A lot of things happened! **

**Hinata:…did she really write this chapter?**

**Ino: Did she really write this story?**

**Petitefeeme: If you both want your happy ending I suggest you to shut up. Anyway, Big thanks to Blue-chan who always helps me for romantic moments! I hope they were good enough, marriage proposals aren't my cup of tea but I really hope it was alright…**

**Ino: (sniggers) For sure…you don't even have a boyfriend…**

**Petitefeeme:…Me think Ino will really end up old alone, surrounded by cats…or perhaps by carnivorous pirhanas…or blondes eating monsters…but they would have horrible stomach aches later….poor monsters.**

**Ino: T-T…You're cruel!**

**Petitefeeme : ^-^ Thanks ! Dear readers, don't forget to leave me some reviews ! They're like rays of sun in my grey day!**

**Hinata:…You know you begin to sound like Lee.**

**Petitefeeme: -_-!...that I could do without. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

**Kara: And here's the seventh chapter! **

**Sakura: Where's petitefeeme?**

**Kara: She's sick. Last time I went to see her she was in bed mumbling something like 'chocolate cake'.**

**Sakura: Chocolate cake?**

**Kara: ::shrugging:: She really is addicted to chocolate. Read and enjoy **

Kara was scouting a forest that had a lot of dark recent legends surrounding it (dark metallic shadows killing men and kidnapping children, furious spirits residing in lakes and trees, attacking people ferociously). So far she only found a few rare animals and a lot of silence, which was what intrigued her.

Usually forests were always trimming with life like birds, animals or even some wind, and Kara could always feel the energy coming off of every living being (a Kokoro thing, every individuals of her clan were close to nature).

But in this case, this forest was dead except for the few animals that seemed to run away from the place rather than innocently frolicking around.

This was a good place to hide a base.

The brown haired girl did some handsigns and bit her thumb to summon a few owls.

"Spread and observe." She ordered the birds who nodded before taking off.

Kara glided silently through the forest for a moment before one of her owl reported.

"Kara-sama." The brown female bird said in a whisper "Ninjas are pursuing a little boy."

"Headband?" the girl asked quickly while following the owl.

"A music note."

"Can you give me a description of the boy?"

"Probably no more than eight, sickly pale. He's wearing dirty rags and his bones are showing. He was obviously terrified, has black hairs and dark blue eyes."

Kara nodded and stopped as they came upon the edge of the forest.

The little boy was indeed here, pursued by four Oto nins.

Kara began to weigh the pros and cons of rescuing him now, but when the boy tripped and was cornered into a tree, she couldn't just stand by.

She just had to make sure no one would survive to tell on her.

In a few seconds two ninjas fell on the floor, their throats slit. Another was injured with the most common poison Kara could find in her medical pouch and the last one tried to flee but disappeared under the earth as Kara used a basic doton jutsu.

Kara jumped down near the trembling little boy and attempted to near him, only for him to scramble away.

"I don't want to hurt you." Tried soothingly the girl, noting the boy's scars, both recent and old, on his exposed legs, neck and arms.

When the boy tensed exponentially with each step Kara took near him, the girl decided to stop a metre from him.

At that point she noticed something through his dirty bangs. A yin and yang symbol on his forehead.

"Look." She tried again, lifting the bangs of her wig to show her own symbol "We're of the same family. I can take you somewhere you'll be safe."

The boy only curled more into himself and Kara bit back a sigh before racking her brain for a solution.

'And what if I…' she though suddenly, kneeling slowly in front of him and putting a hand over her heart.

A lyrical string of words escaped her lips. Time seemed to stop and the trees themselves held their breath.

No eyes other than a Kokoro could see Kara's aura rise from her, enveloping the boy's softly, soothingly.

Finally the child took tentative steps toward her. Kara smiled reassuringly and he teared up before rushing into her open arms.

Kara hugged tightly the boy, patting his greasy hairs and whispering soothingly at him, waiting for the boys to stop wailing out his fright.

She barely sensed the enemy and narrowly dodged the kunai aiming at her, holding tightly the boy to her.

She tensed considerably when she recognised Kabuto.

It took her some times to remember her wig and her coloured lens.

"Who are you?" she asked, changing her voice a bit to make absolutely sure he wouldn't recognise her.

"My name is of no importance." Smirked Kabuto "But you are."

"Me?" asked Kara, getting up and putting the boy behind her "Why?"

She discreetly began gathering mist, making it appear so slowly that the grey haired boy didn't notice anything.

"There aren't a lot of Kokoros left in this world." He replied, smirking "And the female ones can be counted on the fingers of one hand. I'm really interested in your…unique abilities. But in lack of women I had to resort to the…lesser ones."

His gaze slid to the little boy who whimpered lightly before cowering more behind Kara.

"But the results weren't satisfying. I need a female Kokoro if I want to pierce the mystery of your kekke genkai."

"And you think I will go with you without any resistance?" Kara sneered before suddenly raising her mist, lacing it with a genjutsu.

"Come on." She whispered to the little boy, taking him in her arms and jumping on a tree branch.

She made it to the top of the tree, overhanging the forest, and decided to summon something faster than an owl (they were really good for spying, particularly during the night, and to detect lies but they weren't the fastest of creatures in the air).

She brought forward her air energy, did a single handsign and bit her thumb.

Blood spread on air, forming a strange intricate symbol representing air for the Kokoro clan.

Silver wisps sprang out, mingling with strings of mist.

And following them, a dragon.

Its body was slender and long, covered with silver scales. An aqua blue mane delimited its neck and golden twisted little horns were sprouting behind its ears. Its eyes were dark red, without any pupils.

"Kara-hime." Said the dragon with a definite singing female voice, bowing her head, settling on another tree nearby "How may I be of assistance?"

"I want you to take this boy to Konoha, when you are one kilometre near any civilisation point, make sure you're flying high enough. Take this scroll with you too."

She helped the boy onto the dragon's back before got rummaging in her back bag, pulling out a little sealed scroll.

"Make sure to give it to the Hokage. Tell her that the Oto nins are in the rice country. Now go!"

The dragon spread her wings and took off.

Kara went back to the ground and dodged a blow from Kabuto.

"So you're a kunoichi?" smirked evilly the boy, kunai in hand.

If the liquid coating it was anything to go by, Kara didn't want to be wounded by it.

"I met one kind enough to teach me a thing or two." The girl replied before doing a technique Sasuke taught her.

'Raiton: chidori nagashi' she though.

Lightning spread around her form, strengthened by the high humidity of the air, harming Kabuto and sending him backward.

Kara immediately ran away, using a cloaking technique and a three layered genjutsu to throw her attacker off her trail.

She rushed to the nearest town in record time, pumping chakra in her feet to go faster.

She finally reached her destination, the gipsy camp at the edge of the little village.

A dark haired woman was picking herbs at the edge of the camp with a little blond haired child who was gathering firewood.

The little girl noticed her and pulled on her mother's dress.

"Mom, look! The lady's here!"

The mother turned her dark brown eyes to indeed see Kara.

"You have to help me." Quickly said the brown haired girl "I'm pursued. I have to hide."

The woman nodded before leading the girl back to camp.

"Kayla!" she called "Help the miss change!"

A red haired girl the same age as Kara appeared and smiled at the green eyed girl before leading her to a caravan.

"I have to hide my face." Explained Kara as she climbed into it, followed by Kayla.

"Okay, put this on." Told her the red head, throwing her a claret red long flowing skirt and a white undershirt with belly sleeves showing her shoulder with a blond brown waistcoat "I'll go search for something that will make them overpass you."

Kara nodded and quickly dressed. Kayla came back quickly with a claret red veil for her face and a baby.

"A very few people will suspect a young mother." Answered shortly Kayla before helping Kara to put her veil and putting dark red eyeshadow and golden mascara to perfect the girl's disguise.

She gave her the baby and together they climbed out of the caravan.

Kara mingled easily within the little crowd made by the gipsies, chatting with the women and narrating stories to the children, taking care of the baby in her arms.

All day she could feel ninjas patrolling around them, and when she finally felt them go away, she signalled their disappearance to the head of the gipsies.

"I cannot thank you enough for your help." She smiled to the tall, thick built, bearded man.

"No problem little pearl!" exclaimed the man, clapping her back and almost making her fall forward "Now where do you need to go?"

"I don't want to bother you." Tried Kara, but was interrupted by the head's wife, a beautiful blond woman with vivid purple eyes.

"Nonsense child." She cut "Without you our group would have been attacked by those rogue ninjas, our goods stolen, our women raped and our children and men killed or sold into slavery. Our debt to you is great."

"Well, if you can accompany me as near as you can to the fire country's border…"

"Of course little pearl." Agreed the man before ruffling her hairs "And your voice is priceless! It always attracts a load of costumers."

"Anata!" exclaimed reproachfully the head woman, lightly slapping her husband's arm.

"No it's okay." Answered quickly Kara "I enjoy singing. And if it helps to reduce the money I make you spend for me, it's even better."

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0::

Kara was standing on a cliff overhanging the land ahead of her.

She was near the fire country's border, and knew that Oto nins, if not Kabuto, were closely patrolling it since her…intervention should she say.

Kara passed a week with the gypsies, singing during performances and a few times dancing. She had a good time but eventually had to say goodbye.

Now she had to pass the border without anyone noticing her. And she knew Kabuto was searching for her everywhere if she was as rare as he told her.

So she just had to take a route no one expected her to take.

Fortunately she had her bloodline limit to help her.

Kara smirked as she formed handsigns and bit her thumb, summoning a silver feathered owl was dark midnight blue eyes.

"Kara-sama." Greeted the owl, landing on a roc beside the girl

"Mizukaze." Greeted back the green eyed girl "I will use a technique that will help me fly. But I'm still new at reading the wind currents. This is why I need your help."

The owl nodded and let Kara concentrate a moment.

The girl did one hand sign and very slowly air began surrounding her, concentrating on her back.

'Futon.' Though briefly Kara 'Tsubasa no tenshi.'

All the winds concentrated on her back, forming for a flickering second a bird before settling on her shoulder blades, creating a huge pair of silvery wings.

"Let's go." Said Kara, flexing them to make sure they were functional "I will not be able to maintain them for long."

Mizukaze nodded and took off, followed by the girl.

They flew in the sky, surrounding themselves with clouds, and passed incognito the border.

They landed in a forest a few kilometres from the border and Kara dissipated her technique before slumping against a trunk, exhausted.

"Kara-sama?" asked Mizukaze, landing on a low branch near her "Are you alright?"

"Just a bit tired." Reassured the girl "The technique is energy taxing. Could you patrol around while I recover?"

"Of course." Replied the silver owl before taking off again.

Kara closed her eyes and relaxed her muscles to let her body recover faster.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0::

Team Inu was once again reunited in the Hokage's study, even Hana (she was forbidden to do this mission, but no one could have prevented her from participating in the meeting).

All the girls beside Kara had reported nothing worth worrying.

"Thank you for your involvement." Said the blond Hokage "The informations you gave us are precious. For now, no other missions. Enjoy the wedding. You're dismissed. Kara, stay please I want to talk to you."

The girl waved to her friends before turning her attention back to the Hokage.

"The boy you rescued back there. He's of your clan isn't he?" asked the blond woman, more as an affirmation than a question.

When Kara nodded, she continued:

"I want you to take care of him. The boy is obviously mentally scarred. Healing will take time and efforts. Until he is better you will not take any missions lasting more than a day. You will receive a pension with the pay of your medic work. I want a monthly report on the boy's health."

Kara nodded and got out, heading to the hospital.

She quickly reached it and talked with the receptionist a bit before walking to the boy's room.

Entering it, she found the boy cowering in a corner, surrounded by nurses.

"What's happening here?" she asked, nearing the group.

The nurses turned before recognising her and bowing slightly in respect. The boy, him, rushed wildly to her and griped tightly her haori, clutching it like his life depended on it.

"It's okay it's okay." Said soothingly Kara, kneeling to take him in her arms. He snuggled in her embrace, hiding his face in her shoulder.

"We were trying to give him his shot." Explained a nurse, holding up a syringe "But he woke up and began screaming and fighting us."

Kara nodded before motioning to the nurse to give her the shot.

When she complied the girl told them to leave before turning her attention to the still shivering boy.

"Okay dear." She said quietly to the boy, sitting him on the bed and sitting herself near "You have to take this shot because it will keep you from being ill."

She saw the haunted look the boy sent the syringe and nibbled pensively her lower lip.

"How about that?" she tried, levelling herself at the boy's level "I give you this shot as quickly as possible. You will not feel anything. And when you get out of here, I'll pay you a warm honeyed waffle. You'll see it's delicious."

The boy thought long and hard before nodding slowly, hesitantly presenting his arm.

Kara smiled at him before using her chakra to momentarily numb his arm. She gave him quickly his shot and kissed his cheek before laying him down in his bed.

"Now I want you to rest. I promise I'll be back in a few hours with someone I want you to meet. The nurses are here to help you okay?"

She smiled reassuringly at him and caressed his hairs before walking out, letting the boy close his eyes and fall into a light sleep.

**Kara: hope you liked it. Don't forget to leave a comment in the box under! I'm sure it'll cheer the author!**

**Sakura: Have a nice weekend free of illness!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

**Petitefeeme: And here's the eighth chapter! I hope you'll enjoy it ^_^**

**Kara: And really big thanks to Sukki18 who once again didn't fail to leave an encouraging review!**

**Petitefeeme: THANK YOOOUUUU! By the way, I don't own anything (got to say it once or twice ^-^)**

After two days the boy was able to leave the hospital. Usually he would have stayed longer but he seemed to be deathly afraid of clinical areas and as Kara was a medic nin of jonin rank, the boy was allowed to exit the building with her.

The boy after three weeks of treatments was much better physically (even if he still refused to speak). The medics did miracles and the only physical memories of his experiments were almost invisible scars. He wasn't scrawny anymore and even if he was a bit weak physically and immunologically speaking, he was able to walk properly.

It took some time and a lot of efforts from the little family, but the boy progressively warmed up to Hanaka and Naruto to a point where he didn't appear deathly afraid of them, which was important because he was going to live under the same roof as them.

He still wouldn't speak, but he looked less pale and less afraid of exploring on his own little areas like the gardens or the house, though he was literally glued to Kara or Naruto each time they were outside.

Hana's wedding's planning was going well. The couple had found a Shinto temple not too far away from Konoha and the reception after would hold place within the village.

Ino was organising Hana's bachelorette party, which promised to be epic if the blond's evil smile was anything to go by.

Team Inu was currently in Kara's house, the girl having proposed to lend her collection of kisodes she got from her deceased mother to the girls (except Hana of course).

"Ino please." Sighed Kara, tired of cleaning after the blond "Try to put back the kisodes you inspect. They're my mother's gift and are priceless."

"Gomen." Smiled sheepishly the blond "Oh look Sakura this one would be good on you!"

She showed the green eyed girl an outer kisode made of a very pale pink silk. Big sakura flowers of a darker pink were imprinted on the left shoulder.

"You think so?" asked dubiously the pink haired girl "Isn't it a bit too cliché? It would perhaps be too much with my hairs?"

"Are you doubting my sense of fashion?" asked Ino, offended.

"No, of course not!" quickly replied Sakura, smiling sheepishly and taking the kisode "I'll try it."

Kara felt someone tugging on her kimono (she always wore one when she was home), and looked down to see Hanaka.

"Aneki, we're hungry." Said the little girl pleadingly.

Kara looked at the clock decorating the dresser (the room was really big) and saw it was half past four already.

"Sorry dear, I'm coming." She apologized before turning briefly to Hana "Try to make sure the room is in relative order when I come back."

The woman smirked before nodding and Kara followed Hanaka back in the ima.

"Stay here." She said, entering the kitchen "I'll make you a snack."

She got out the cookies they baked earlier that week and poured milk in glasses.

She cut apples and pears in little bowls and put the lot on a tray.

"Here you go." She smiled, putting the tray down on the low table near the children "There's more milk in the fridge if you want okay?"

The boy and Hanaka nodded before returning to their games.

"Try to go play outside too." She said before returning to the dresser "The sun is still shining. Make the best of it before the cold settles in."

"Okay Aneki." Said brightly Hanaka before turning to the boy "Do you want to?"

The boy nodded while smiling at her, smile returned by the four years old girl.

Kara smiled too, happy that the children were going so well together.

She left them and returned to the dresser to see Sakura in the kimono Ino had handed her earlier.

"You're lovely in that Sakura-chan." She smiled, rearranging the collar a bit "It compliments your hairs and bring out your eyes."

"And it will be lovelier with that!" exclaimed Ino, bringing a dark blue obi and a pale green slash.

"No." said Sakura, frowning once she saw the colour "I can't. This colour…"

Ino realised what Sakura meant to say and apologetically hide it behind her.

"Gomen Sakura-chan." She said mournfully "I didn't realise…"

"It's okay you didn't notice." replied quietly Sakura, sitting down.

Hana looked questioningly at Kara who gave her a summary of what happened during the festival.

"Wait, red hair and eyes?" asked Hana "A slutty attitude to men and a bitchy one to girls?"

When Sakura nodded, Hana snorted loudly and continued:

"You don't have to worry about her. She was onto Shisui until I made her understand that he was out of limit. I know she also flirts with Itachi and Sasuke. That slut is desperate to enter the Uchiha family for some unknown reason."

"That I understand." Said slowly Sakura "But why didn't Sasuke do something?"

"Please!" replied Kara, exasperated "Since when do you see Sasuke take time to explain something. Particularly if it's a girl. I swear when we were younger I though he was gay!"

There was a silence before Sakura began laughing, soon followed by the others.

"Thank you Kara-chan, Hana-chan." Finally smiled Sakura "I feel better."

"Aw!" exclaimed Ino, hugging her best friend "She's smiling! Now are you ready to forgive Sasuke, get married and make me aunty?"

"…Not really." Replied slowly Sakura once she controlled her blush and eye's twitch "He still should have explained to me, even the basics. I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me enough to share his problems and communicate."

"That's perfectly understable." Granted Kara.

"How about we get back to what we were doing?" asked Tenten "We still have to plan who's gonna do what during the reception."

"You're right." Ino said, smirking at her suddenly "How about I fix your kisode next?"

Tenten gulped but courageously stepped forward.

"Do you know what you're gonna wear?" asked Kara to Hana while Tenten was literally attacked by layers of silk, courtesy of Ino.

"I don't have much choice." Replied Hana "During the first ceremony with the Hokage I'll have to wear a junihitoe with my clan's colour, which is red. During the second religious ceremony I will wear the traditional shiromuku and during the reception I'll wear another junihitoe with my husband's colours."

"That's really complicated." Froned Kara.

"And that's not all." Sighed Hana, rolling her eyes "It's a tradition in my family that the bride have a procession to the Shinto shrine. I'll have to be in a ceremonial litter supported by white dogs!"

Kara smiled and patted her distraught friend on the shoulder.

"And voila!" exclaimed Ino, showing Tenten in a pink kisode a shade darker than Sakura's with white little flowers imprinted on the whole fabric.

"And you'll need an obi like that!" finished the blond, showing a light grey obi and a white slash.

After Tenten, Ino made a honour point to choose the kisodes for all the girls (excluding Hana's of course) and they reunited in the music room once it was done (much to the relief of everyone except Ino).

"I'm forced to present something." Sighed Hana, taking a random instrument "What should I do?"

"Don't sing!" exclaimed alarmingly Aimi with a comical afraid face "Whatever you do, don't sing!"

"Of course not." Smirked Ino "She doesn't want to scare Shisui away the day of the wedding after all."

Hana frowned at the two and added:

"I was more thinking of playing an instrument."

"I can help you choose." Proposed helpfully Kara, coming near the woman.

It took some time, but eventually Hana chose to play the samisen. Aimi and Ino decided to dance together while Sakura and Kara decided to sing together (the girl refused to sing alone).

Tenten and Hinata, after some thinking, decided to do a duo. Tenten would play, Hinata would dance.

They talked the whole afternoon and decided to see each other twice a week to train with the various intrument (unless one of them had to work or complete a mission).

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o::

"Enough!" exclaimed Shisui, slumping ungracefully on the ground.

Itachi swiftly sat beside him.

Silence settled for some time before Shisui let out a big sigh.

"Stressed?" asked Itachi "About the wedding?"

"Wedding's not my thing." Quietly replied the man, grimacing "What if I'm a bad husband? A bad father! The elders are literally telling me to start making babies right away! What if she's not satisfied and leave me?"

Itachi stopped his cousin and best friend's rant before the man began panicking.

"You can't know if you don't try." He said "And I'm sure you'll be a good husband and father. You take a good care of Hana. Someone just have to see the smile on her face each time she sees you."

"And." He added with a smirk "She hasn't run away yet in years of you being together. That surely means something."

"Hey!" exclaimed Shisui, a smirk on his face, slapping Itachi's arm "Let's speak about you. The wedding is in four days and you still don't have any date."

"Hn." Simply said Itachi with a neutral face.

"Aw come on." Insisted the brown haired man "Don't you have anyone in mind."

Itachi kept his expression neutral and Shisui smirked.

"It's her isn't it?"

When the boy replied nothing, and Shisui's smirk increased.

"You didn't choose the easiest." He said "But she's really worth the effort. One thing is sure: she isn't gonna do the first step. You'll have to bring down all her defences. But once again, the girl is totally worth the troubles."

His only answer was silence.

::0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o00o0::

"Can I give a gift to Hana-nee-san too?" asked eagerly Hanaka, tugging on Kara's sleeve.

"I don't see why not." Smiled softly Kara "What do you have in mind?"

"How about a bracelet?" proposed the little girl after thinking intensively for a while.

"If you want. Do you have all the pearls you need?"

The red haired child though again for a moment before asking:

"What colours Hana-nee-san likes?"

"Well." Thought out loud Kara "She like beige, green, red and grey."

"I don't have a lot of beige pearls and no grey ones." Said Hanaka "Can we go buy some?"

"Of course."

They were walking to the shop when someone stepped beside them.

"Itachi-kun!" exclaimed happily Hanaka, latching onto his pants in hope the man would take her in his arms.

The black haired man complied and the little girl hugged him happily.

"Itachi-san." Smiled Kara "How are you?"

"I am well." Answered the man before his gaze moved to the little boy hidden behind the girl, looking afraid yet slightly curious as Hanaka seemed to like the man.

"It's the boy I rescued in the rice country." Whispered quickly Kara, putting a hand on the boy's head reassuringly.

Itachi nodded before asking:

"Can I talk to you in private?"

Kara blinked in surprised but nodded slightly before bending down to the children's level.

"Hanaka-chan?" she proposed "Why don't you take the boy to the store? I'll catch up. During that time you can choose the pearls you want to buy. And please look after him would you?"

While saying that she put a hand on the boy's shoulders and hugged him briefly before pushing him toward Hanaka with a reassuring smile.

"Of course Aneki!" agreed happily the little girl before taking the boy's hand "Come on! I'll show you my favourite spots!"

The boy looked a bit worried but nowhere as panicked as he was a few weeks ago. Kara smiled at his progresses before turning to Itachi.

"So?" she asked curiously "What is it?"

She was expecting a mission, something along the line of ninja stuffs, but instead the man asked a question that totally threw her off:

"Are you inclined toward accompanying me to Hana and Shisui's wedding's reception?"

She blinked slowly, frozen, thoughts running wildly through her head.

First she didn't know what to make of this. Then she thought that he was perhaps playing a joke on her.

She quickly and discreetly scanned her surroundings. But there were no giggling friends waiting to burst out of the bushes, cameras in hand and a winning grin on their faces.

But then why? Why would Itachi ask her out of all the girls waiting for him while daydreaming about the faces of their future children (and she wasn't inventing anything).

When she noticed he was waiting for her answer (with a slight tensed posture might she add), she panicked and blurted out the first thing that came to her poor confused mind.

"Why?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow in question.

"Why?" he repeated.

"Yes." Said determinedly Kara, deciding to stick with her first question (after all it was a pertinent one) "Why?" (She didn't want to try to elaborate or she might lose herself).

Eyebrow still raised the man answered (with an ounce of uncertainty):

"Well, you seemed acceptable enough."

Kara frowned at his answer.

"Are you aware that what you said is an insult to me?" she asked irritatedly.

"Hn?"

"Yes mister, an insult. That means that I'm just someone you chose indifferently out of a bag of names. How would you feel if a girl wanted to go out with you just because you were the more decent one?"

She waited a few seconds, but as his face's expression stayed apathetic, Kara's eyes twitched in annoyance before turning toward the shop.

"Sorry but my answer is no." she said in a tone that was as far as possible from apologetic before walking away without a look back.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0::

"Can you believe it?" ranted Kara "He showed no ounce of guilt whatsoever! I felt like a name pulled out randomly from a picking hat!"

"We should start a rumour for all the Uchiha fangirls." Smirked Sakura "Even though they're excellent shinobis they're flat out miserable when dealing with women. Maybe you're right, they're gay or something like that."

The two girls were walking down the hospital corridors, doing their patrol (they had the ten o'clock to midnight shift together).

They soon sat in the nurses office with a cup of hot tea.

"How's the boy coming along?" asked Sakura while stirring her cup after adding sugar. As she was one of the doctors that helped heal him, she was concerned.

"He isn't as afraid anymore." Smiled a bit Kara "He seems a lot more at ease around me, Hanaka and Naruto, though he still has this haunted, worried and slightly tired look. But I suppose it will never get fully away."

A heavy silence followed the brown head's words.

"I think he might be of shinobi material." Added Kara, trying to lighten the mood.

"Really?" asked curiously Sakura.

"Last time Hanaka was doing a bracelet." Explained Kara "You know it's a really good training for hands' agility. Well, when the boy wanted to try, he made a big snowflake entirely made out of white pearls. I literally can put it on my head as a hair accessory."

"Impressive." Conceded Sakura "But that doesn't mean…"

"Wait, wait." Interrupted Kara "After discovering that I brought him to the training grounds with Hanaka and I. After a while I proposed him to try and guess what he did?"

"He wasn't…?" asked Sakura in disbelief.

"Exactly." Answered eagerly Kara "He got all the shurikens dead in the centre. And his throwing was flawless! And kamis know how much chuunin levelled ninjas still don't know how to throw properly."

"Amazing." Said Sakura in awe "So is he going to enter the ninja academy?"

"I don't want to push him anywhere." Answered once again Kara, frowning slightly "He's still mentally recovering and is afraid of everyone except a few. I don't want to throw him in a class full of children he's estranged to. For the moment I'll train him myself, and when he's ready he will enter the academy with a capacity test."

"That's reasonable." Nodded Sakura before the two were interrupted by a phone call.

"Third floor infirmary's study?" answered Kara.

"We have an emergency!" exclaimed a man, almost yelling in panic "A group of chuunins came in severely injured!"

"We're coming." Said Kara, turning serious "In which block have you put them?"

"Block number 12. Hurry." Finished the man, putting the telephone down.

"We have to go." Said quickly Kara, sending a glance at Sakura "Emergency."

Sakura nodded, entering medic mode too before following Kara out of the room.

**Petitefeeme: Hope you liked it! I'm glad I finally introduced some romance in Kara's life! The girl really needs it.**

**Tenten: Where is she by the way?**

**Hinata: I think I saw her in the hall. She has hiding in the wardrobe, mumbling something about changing her face and name. And she was blushing worse than me with Naruto.**

**Tenten: Ah, okay…By the way petitefeeme-chan?**

**Petitfeeme: Yes?**

**Tenten:…Why are Itachi and Sasuke tied against the walls of your rooms? And why are they glaring at you like they're hoping you'll drop dead?**

**Petitefeeme: You know what? That's probably what they want. And they're tied because they tried to murder the author, which is a big crime against fanfiction laws.**

**Tenten: What is the punishment?**

**Petitefeeme: I was thinking of throwing them to rabbid fangirls, or perhaps Ino. Or I could lend them to Sukki18, she deserves it. I'm not sure.**

**Hinata: In the same time you have to admit that you like torturing them.**

**Petitefeeme: ^-^ That's what comes from being my favourite and least favourite characters! And they better prepare because I plan to torture them a bit more in the next chapters.**

**Tenten: Let me guess, Sasuke isn't your favourite.**

**Petitefeeme: What gave you the idea? The anti-Sasuke tee-shirt or the dart board with his face on it?**

**Tenten: Actually it was when you attacked him with your class books…by the way good accuracy.**

**Petitefeeme: Thanks! I train every day.**

**Hinata: ::big sigh:: please leave some review. Until next chapter! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

**Petitefeeme: Here's the ninth chapter! Read and enjoy**

Itachi Uchiha was utterly confused.

When he went to seduction mission, women fell at his feet in matter of seconds (and he actually wasn't being arrogant).

So what made Kara so different? From what he saw she barely wanted to talk to him.

He remembered the first time he saw her, with his little brother and the Kyuubi junchuriki. At that time he didn't really notice her. She was very discreet, liked to stay in the background and had almost unnoticeable interventions within the group.

He should have known better.

He began being interested in her the night she activated this strange colourful seal. He had been training with Shisui and both had stopped and gone investigate when they saw the colours flying around not too far away from them.

And he still didn't know what kind of seal she used, nor Shisui, even after hours of research.

She kept doing discreet little apparitions that didn't raise any suspicion from him, and it was only after four years that he noticed her effect on people.

Shisui saw her as a precious little sister. Sasuke, even if he liked showing his emo side a bit too much, was obviously caring about her. The Kyuubi junchuriki, as for him, was fiercely protective of her and seemed to care for her like family.

She seemed to worm a way each time in people's hearts and was loved by everyone, only hated by a few (and those were only jealous).

This time suspicious, he began, when he could (his job as ANBU captain was time eating), spying on her, trying to collect informations.

But he hadn't been able to find a single major flaw about her. She was a very good kunoichi, effective, swift and fast. She also was an extremely talented medic, and he was surprised she hadn't wanted to be trained by Tsunade when her pink haired friend proposed. She had also a strong nurturing instinct, taking care of the little red haired child like she would her own, and apparently doing a good job. She was also caring for the Kyuubi junchuriki and was also very supportive with Sasuke, like a sister.

She was a friend someone could rest on. She was mostly discreet but when you needed her she was always here, providing support and advice. She was always controlled and graceful.

The only flaw he could find was that she could be really bossy and sometime thought too much, but that was understandable as she was a high levelled medic and in a team mae of his outoto and Naruto.

But there was still something about her, like she was carrying a huge weight on her shoulders. Sometimes her phrases had this sort of double meaning only a few like the Hyuuga heiress seemed to fully understand.

Itachi didn't know when he had become obsessed by the girl. At a point he couldn't help but stare at her each time they were in the same room (which wasn't often fortunately, and he was discreet, so no one other than Shisui found his secret).

After a moment he would noticed how her braid was graciously falling in the hollow of her hips and couldn't help but try to imagine how they would be, free and falling around her like a luscious exotic curtain.

He would stare at her pose, noticing her growing womanly curves and at her eyes, of a light green that reminded him of olives, luminous and warm.

When he finally noticed how he was thinking of her, he was really disturbed and tried to forget, but the girl's face would pop up in his mind randomly, one time almost endangering him during a mission.

It continued like that until his cousin remarked:

"You know, thinking of her like that all the time, some would think you're infatuated with this girl."

The word 'infatuated' had echoed longly in his mind before he could admit that yes, somehow, he had taken a strong liking in the girl.

But he hadn't actually acted upon it until Shisui and Hana's wedding.

Itachi found that day that the girl was really popular within the Inuzuka clan. Not only the men, but also their dogs seemed to like the girl. Several had asked her to accompany them, and Itachi was strangely relieved each time the girl gently turned them down.

It wasn't until his cousin whispered 'jealous' to him that he understood.

After much musing he decided to ask her, but her answer totally threw him off.

Usually girl would give anything for a date with him, but the girl only asked him why. What was he supposed to say? Give her an exhaustive explanation about how he became interested in her? Even Shisui didn't know the whole story and Itachi would die before he told anyone the entire thing.

"You know." Said suddenly Shisui, interrupting the black haired man's dark musing "Now that I know what you said to her, it isn't surprising she said no."

Itachi raised an inquisitive eyebrow and Shisui smiled before answering.

"If there is one thing I learned while in relationship, it's the words trust and respect. With your answer Kara felt you were putting her in a bag with hundreds of other, so you can forget the respect. And you seem to forget she's a kunoichi, and a damn good one. She probably felt you weren't truthful."

"And should have I told her then?" grumbled Itachi.

"I don't know man, I'm not you. But next time think about those two words: trust and respect."

::0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0::

It was the day before the wedding. The girl had gone in a nearby town in a spa. All day they had been massaged, 'chiropodisted', mask and manicure included.

"I feel cleaner than I ever felt in my whole life." Sighed happily Kara, dipping as much as possible in the hot water of the spa's hot spring.

"I totally agree with you." Sighed back Tenten beside her.

There was silence between the friends until Ino asked, looking at Hana:

"So? You're getting married tomorrow. How do you feel?"

"Excited, expectant and a bit anxious." Answered the woman.

"That's understandable." Said Aimi, stretching lazily "Though you're more courageous than me. I'm just Shino's girlfriend and our families are already pressuring us into marriage."

"Do you want to?" asked Hinata.

"For now, no." answered the blond after a while "But when we are older, and if we're still together, then why not?"

"I'm sure you'll be." Said Ino confidently "You guys are perfect for each other!"

"And Shino seems to care a lot about you." Smiled Hinata.

They discussed a bit more before Ino said excitedly:

"And tonight we're clubbing!"

The girls blinked at her, surprised before Kara said:

"I'm not sure it's a good idea. I'm don't like places like that, stuffed with people probably horny and drunk."

"I have to second that." Said Hinata, frowning lightly.

"Don't be so pessimistic!" scolded Ino "I assure you it's gonna be fun. And after Hana is married, between her work and her family, she won't have a lot of time for us."

"I have to admit she's got a point." Said Hana "Please girls? For me."

Hinata and Kara looked at each other before sighing.

"I hope we won't have to do that for each wedding." Whispered Kara to her best friend.

Hinata nodded silently before taking the soap and conditioner.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0oo0::

"I said it wasn't a good idea." Grumbled Kara, fidgeting her drink.

After dressing in their (scantily clad in Kara's opinion) dresses, they followed Ino to a nearby club.

Almost immediately Ino and Sakura were dancing, men on the dance floor eyeing them hungrily. Tenten, Hana and Aimi went to order the drinks and Hinata and Kara went to find a free box table.

Hana, being the emphatic girl she was, only bought champagne (and even that Kara had difficulties drinking it, the girl really hated any alcohol beverage).

One hour passed and after a tentative to dance without any pawing, Hinata and Kara decided to stay seated. Tenten and Hana, after some threatening, were mostly left alone and Ino and Sakura were basically free, so they mostly weren't that bothered by men's gestures.

"It isn't that bad." Tried Hinata.

Kara sent her a 'yeah right' look before looking at the bubbles rising in her drink.

The two were interrupted when two men rudely invited themselves in.

"Hey girls." Flirted the one beside Kara "Interested in a little adventure?"

"Not really." Said frigidly Kara, taking off the arm that the guy had snaked around her shoulders.

"And I already have a boyfriend that I love very much." Added Hinata, not as cold as Kara but distant.

"It doesn't matter, I'm not against enjoying time with taken woman." smirked the man beside her before his hand slid down slowly "It add up some spices."

But before he could do anything else, the two men bothering them felt something piercing the back of their head and a cold feeling swipe by them, making them shiver violently.

They turned to meet blood red eyes freezingly glaring at them.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0::

Tenten, Hana, Aimi, Sakura and Ino were on the dance floor. Tenten, Aimi and Hana were just enjoying themselves, threatening from time to time men who became a little too grabby.

Ino was shamelessly flirting, a bit drunk. Sakura, the alcohol bringing down her inhibitions, was more or less imitating her friend, though with more reserves.

All was good until Hana cried "hey!" before punching a man with all her might, sending him straight into the opposite wall. Apparently a man had tried to kiss her and the future bride didn't appreciate the gesture.

The punch triggered reactions and all hell broke loose.

Men tried to grab the four girls. Tenten and Ino brushed off theirs easily, but Hana and Sakura didn't even have time to react.

The one trying to grab Sakura was punched by a furious looking Sasuke, and the one trying to hit Hana was almost killed by an equally seething Shisui, the man only saving his life thank to Hana's reflexes (the girl restrained her intended).

Soon a huge fight began, enhanced by the consumed alcohol. Shisui and Sasuke led the girls outside, Sakura and Hana barely noticing the arm laid possessively on their waists.

Soon they were outside the club. Hinata and Kara joined them seconds after, the latter trying to not blush as she felt Itachi's hand protectively resting in hollow of her hips.

"What happened?" asked worriedly Hinata, checking each of her friends to see if they were injured (medic's reflexes).

"Just some idiots who thought we would be easy." Grumbled moodily Hana.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Kara, fastening her cloak around herself (the nights were cold).

"We're not some weak females." Replied dryly Sakura, prying Sasuke's arm off around her, glaring coldly at him "Of course we're alright."

"And prey tell what you are doing here?" asked Hana, raising an eyebrow at her intended.

Kara noticed their slightly dishevelled appearances, the slight pink lipstick on their cheeks and the light perfume usually bought by 'entertainers' (they were cheap and strong enough).

She shared a look with Hinata and Tenten and the three took Ino, Sakura and Hana's elbow before leading them away.

"We'll see each other tomorrow at the wedding." Said diplomatically Kara, walking away with a twitching Hana (the green eyed girl was sure the future Uchiha had noticed the same thing as she), carefully evading the looks Itachi was giving her.

"Go back to what you were doing." Added wisely Hinata, cutting Sasuke who was going to say something to Sakura, who had already a dark look on her grim face.

The girls went quickly back to Tenten's apartment.

"I can't believe him!" exploded Sakura once they settled in the little living room "The bastard!"

"I'll go search for some ice cream." Said wisely Tenten, disappearing in the kitchen.

"Can I use your phone?" asked Kara "I want to make sure the children are alright."

Tenten's hand appeared in the door hole and pointed a little study and the green eyed girl disappeared in it, sending a thanks to her hostess before closing the door behind her.

"Hana-chan?" asked quietly Hinata, sitting beside the future bride and putting a hand on her forearm.

"Sorry Hinata-chan it's just…" sighed Hana "It's just that, even though I know that he loves me, it's hard."

"I understand." Replied soothingly the pearl eyed girl "But it's Shisui's bachelor night. Boys usually do these type of things. I don't think you have anything to be worried of."

"And by just the way he was when he punched that man in the club, it's obvious that he's crazy about you." Added Tenten, reappearing in the living room, carrying ice cream cups, spoon and glasses "And if I know one thing about him, it's that he's deathly afraid of lasting engagements. If he's getting married to you, then he loves you."

"Where did you get that information?" asked curiously Ino, helping Tenten to put some ice cream into the glasses.

"Once when I was training with Kara." Answered the brunette "He came and we chatted a bit. After that I asked Kara about him and she shared some informations about him."

"His fright for marriage his notorious." Replied Kara, getting out of the study "It's no secret. Thanks Tenten by the way."

"You're welcome." Smiled the brown eyed girl "Do you want something with your ice cream?"

"Chantilly cream if you have." Asked Kara.

"How are Hanaka and the boy?" asked Sakura, finally calming down.

"They're alright, asleep." Kara answered, sitting beside her "I really hope that Naruto didn't blow up the house. And no comment Sakura-chan!"

The pink haired girl smirked but didn't say anything.

**Petitefeeme: I hope you liked this chapter ^_^ What do you think of this little insight of Itachi's mind? Next chapter will be about the wedding.**

**Hana: How my god! I'm getting MARRIED in NEXT CHAPTER! ::Began hyperventilating::**

**Petitefeeme: Here it is. I was wondering when it would crash down.**

**Ino: Wedding jitters! So cute!**

**Tenten: Shouldn't we help the poor woman?**

**Aimi: Try if you want, I'm not nearing her short of 5 metres. This type of woman is dangerous under strong emotions.**

**Petitfeeme:…Anyway, please leave a little review! And until next week!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

**Petitefeeme: And here is the tenth chapter ^-^ Please read and enjoy. And big thanks to Sukki 18 for her kind review.**

The marriage was beautiful. Hana was literally glowing with happiness and Shisui had smiled during the whole day.

It was also a busy day as the girls had to help the bride change into her different wears, the work being tedious and long with all those precious layers of colourful silk and the hairs having constantly to be reordered with each time a different set of jewelleries.

Finally the sakura petals were thrown to the now married couple and the reception began.

"I hope my wedding will be simpler…if I have one day." Sighed tiredly Kara as she sipped her glass of grapefruit juice.

"She looks so happy and serene." Commented Sakura beside her, looking dreamily at the huge smile on Hana's lips "I hope I can be like her one day."

"With Sasuke perhaps?" asked coyly Kara, not resisting the urge to taunt her friend.

She smirked as Sakura sputtered in her glass of punch before glaring at her, a dark blush dusting her cheeks.

"Ah! Taunting Sakura without me?" smirked Ino, appearing beside them.

"And you leaving your flirting?" taunted back Sakura, trying to overcome her embarrassed blush.

The two began bickering playfully and walked away, leaving an amused Kara in their wake.

She looked around, noticing Hanaka and the boy playing not too far away.

After making sure they weren't in trouble, she turned and almost squeaked when she came nose to nose with Itachi Uchiha.

She took a step back and looked at him expectantly.

"Uchiha-san? Do you want something?"

She was still a bit irritated with his attitude but she couldn't simply dismiss him. It would be too rude.

"I…apologize for the way I treated you earlier." He said with some difficulties, but otherwise looking sincere "Let me retry my demand."

He looked at her straight in the eyes, his dark grey black eyes boring almost painfully in her own green ones.

"You have captured my interest and I would like to know you better. Would you allow me to take you on a date next week?"

Kara's mouth at that point was hanging down so shocked she was at the unexpected declaration. When she realised she had been gapping at him for five whole seconds, she blushed in embarrassment and looked away.

She looked back and saw his slight tensed, expectant posture. His eyes were hopeful and she became afraid.

Should she say yes? He seemed honest enough. But what if it didn't work? What if she made a fool of herself? What if he suddenly decided she wasn't the one and leave her? What if they got married and the moment she told him about her clan, he would walk away? What if he wasn't strong enough? Her clan was very strict on that point. Would he understand even? What if? What if?

At that point Kara's face was cherry red. When she opened her mouth to answer something, she found out she didn't know what to say and began hyperventilating. She caught Itachi's incredulous and slightly worried gaze and felt herself tear up. She was so pathetic.

Suddenly she felt a cool and grasp her own and turned to see Hinata.

"She would be delighted." Smiled the Hyuuga heiress "How about Wednesday at eight?"

Itachi looked at her, perplexed, before turning his questioning gaze to her.

Reddening further (if that was possible), feeling definitely faint, Kara nodded wordlessly.

"Very well." Said hesitantly Itachi, looking between the two girls "I'll see you next week then."

He walked away and Hinata led the poor distraught girl to a sit.

It took several minutes and two glasses of fresh water to reduce Kara's glowing face to a pink hue.

"I'm sorry Hinata." She said meekly once she was able to speak again "You must think I'm some stupid girl who doesn't even know…"

She would have ranted for hours if her best friend hadn't interrupted her.

"Kara-chan." She said firmly "Do you remember how I was reacting around Naruto?"

Kara nodded meekly, knowing better than to speak.

"I hope you remember how you helped me then?" the black haired girl added, seeing her friend nod again "Good. So you'll understand the drive that pushed me to help you like you helped me."

Kara smiled tenderly and said softly:

"Oh Hinata! I don't know where I'll be without you."

They hugged tightly, but Hinata crushed the tender moment by adding mischievously:

"Well, without me, you'd be still blushing and hyperventilating and Itachi would have started thinking you were crazy."

Kara huffed indignantly and slapped the girl on her arm. Hinata laughed in mischief, her boyfriend definitively rubbing on her.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0::

Sasuke was glaring heatedly at the guy talking innocently to Sakura. She laughed sweetly and he turned even more emo, if that was possible.

He felt someone slide beside him and turned to glare at the foolish intruder only to see Kara.

She smiled and he lost his glare, instead looking at her irritatedly.

"What?" he snapped at her when he saw she wouldn't speak.

Kara only smiled more, much to his irritation. Damn this girl being able to understand him. He should have pushed her away when they were young.

A pinch of guilt made him want to shake his head at the thought. He was being stupid and he knew it.

"You'll never progress like that." Finally said his sister figure (though he would never admit it to anyone).

He looked at her, an eyebrow raised, and she giggled at his annoyance before explaining:

"You're always playing the part of a big iceberg. Never speaking and never showing any feelings. It's okay for me or Naruto as we're with you for a long time now and I don't plan to get involved romantically to you. But for Sakura it's more complicated."

She let him digest the information before continuing:

"You and she want something more than friendship." She said, ignoring his embarrassed glare "But you act exactly the same way as you are with us, if not more frigid."

She looked very seriously at him before adding:

"You need to open up to her. Show her that you can also be human. She's very taken with you and her feelings are pure. But you hurt her more than one time and if this continues, I will certainly not side with you."

She was almost glaring at him before sighing.

"At least." She said before walking away "If you feel you cannot commit yourself to her. Give her a clean break so that she can move forward. She deserves a man that can make her feel loved and happy."

At the mention of another man with Sakura, Sasuke's expression turned dark and dangerous. He was so eatten up by jealousy that he missed Kara's smirk as she discreetly walked away.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0::

Sakura was enjoying herself, having finally gotten rid of Ino.

She was chatting with a young chuunin Inuzuka when she felt an all too familiar threatening aura behind her.

"Err…" said the man she was speaking with "I think I'll leave you two…yeah."

He scurried away, his nin dog hot on his heels, tail between its legs.

Sakura schooled carefully her features before turning to face a sombre looking Uchiha.

"What do you want?" she asked a bit rudely, still sore with the red head incident.

She wasn't expecting him to grab her arm and drag her away.

"Hey!" she screeched in anger, trying to tug her arm back "What do you think you're doing bastard! Let me go!"

Far from the crowd he finally released her and she stepped back, rubbing her wrist.

"You rude brute." She began, seething in anger "Doesn't it suffice that you're a cheating bastard?!"

She wasn't prepared at all when he kissed her softly.

He surrounded her frame gently with his arms and the pink haired girl became overwhelmed by his soft demeanour, feeling her knees weakening.

"If one day I choose a wife." He said in a whisper against her ears, caressing her cheek with his thumb "There will be only one I offer my heart to."

She looked tearily at his face, so different from his usual emo one. He was softly smiling at her, his eyes staring at her like she was the most precious thing in the world.

"Oh." She said, letting her tears fall "You baka."

She kissed him back.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0::

"Oh!" cooed Kara "That's so sweet! You make Sasuke appears in a new light."

"And I'm sure he would kill me if he knew I told you that." Groaned Sakura

"You're doomed nonetheless." Replied carelessly Kara "Knowing Ino, at our next gathering she will torture those informations out of you."

Sakura cried waterfall tears and Kara smirked cruelly, almost cackling to add to the dramatic effect, but a moment later they were laughing at their silliness.

The two were currently walking to the hospital, having for two or three years now decided to take a stroll outside when they had a free hour together. Walking eased their minds and brought fresh air in their tired, clinical aerated brains.

"I might pass between the nets." Said Sakura mischievously "Since she is so focused on you."

Kara sighed. Since Ino knew that Itachi Uchiha would be taking her on a date, she was acting as if the brown haired girl would enter a war instead of date. She even managed to bully everyone (apart from Hana who was in her honeymoon with her new husband) into gathering at Kara's house to get her ready.

"Don't mention it." Groaned the brown haired girl "I still don't know why he asked me out. I'm just so plain and…"

"Ah no!" exclaimed Sakura "Don't begin again. It's rather Itachi who is lucky that you chose him and don't try to sell yourself short."

Kara grinned sheepishly and was about to reply when they heard a sneer.

They turned to see the red head that had emotionally attacked Sakura at the festival.

"What do you want?" asked Sakura, barely refraining to insult the girl.

"You're both pathetic." Said meanly the girl, smirking cruelly "Itachi-kun and Sasuke-kun don't deserve wenches like you. I don't know what you did to get their attention but I'm sure it wasn't honourable."

"How dare you talk about honour you…" seethed Sakura, running to the red head, fist raised before Kara could restrain her friend.

The girl only smirked before disappearing, her cackle reasoning in the air for a few seconds.

"Where are you you cowardly bitch!" yelled angrily Sakura, scanning her surrounding, her eyes projecting streaks of lightning.

She was stopped when Kara placed a hand on her arm.

"What!" she exclaimed, not having the patience to even deal with her friend by now.

"Calm down Sakura-chan." Said strictly the brown haired girl "You're playing right into her hands. We're in a genjutsu."

She made a handsign and dissipated the illusion.

"How…?" said Sakura in a disbelief tone.

"You were too angry to notice." Smiled reassuringly Kara "But what surprise me is that I only sensed her genjutsu so late after it was surrounding us. It was thinly woven and discreetly, as well as gradually put. I hate to admit it but this girl is really good with her genjutsu."

"Not for long." Said seriously Sakura, taking deep breath to calm herself "We have to do something about this whore."

"Don't take rash action." Admonished Kara "This situation calls for planning, stealth and to be cunning. She's perhaps the worst bitch we know but she's still a Konoha shinobi. A misplaced physical attack and she could throw us in prison for treason."

"And of all I should know the laws." Groaned Sakura "I work with Tsunade-shishou after all! I know an unjustified attack on a fellow shinobi can be seen as treason."

"And that's exactly what she wants." Finished Kara "Don't torture yourself with this now. Instead focus on the operation we'll have to do in thirty minutes."

Sakura nodded and together they made their way back to Konoha hospital.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0::

Kara was observing peacefully Hanaka and the boy running around in the garden, chasing each other, deep into their fantasy world, battling dragons and rescuing princesses (ninja style of course).

She smiled as she thought of the progresses the little boy had done. He didn't have recurring nightmares anymore and was able to have a full night sleep without waking everyone in the middle of the night, screaming.

He received Naruto and Kara's affection gestures really well now and was at that point even seeking them. He also seemed to have become really taken with Hanaka, fiercely protective of the little red haired girl. That made Kara smile more than anything else.

His health was now near perfect, and he was running around like any boy his age without any problems. He still seemed deathly afraid of clinical area but Kara guessed it couldn't be helped until he was much older.

"Children!" she called serenely "Who wants cakes?"

"Me, me!" yelled Hanaka, rushing to grab the slice Kara was giving her "Arigato Aneki!"

Kara smiled before bending down to give the boy his slice of cake and a kiss on the forehead.

She froze and blinked when she heard a faint whisper coming from him.

She fixed her gaze on him as he smiled and stretched his lips to say louder, his voice a bit hoarse:

"Arigato."

There was a moment of speechless silence.

Then tears of happiness trimming down her face, Kara hugged the little boy, kissing repeatedly his face.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0::

"That's wonderful!" exclaimed happily Tenten.

Even with their busy schedules, the girls, minus Hana who was on her honeymoon, had met for lunch at a local restaurant. There they were sharing news.

"I'm so happy for you." Smiled Hinata "This is a huge improvement."

"Hai." Answered Kara smiling happily, excited "He even told me his name: Kotoki."

"That's a beautiful name." said Aimi "It means 'child of winter' no?"

Kara smiled and nodded.

"As much as the news calls for rejoicing." Said seriously Sakura, though she had a smile on her face "I would like to know what we're gonna do about the red head."

"Let's not rush into it." Advised wisely Tenten, making the pink haired girl pout and Kara smile knowingly.

"We have to plan our next course of action very carefully." Provided Aimi "Does someone have a plan?"

"It has to be out of Konoha, in a remote location." Said Ino carefully "And when we're done we have to make all clues disappear."

"We will need strong alibis." Added Hinata "And I'm sure that for the rest, if we don't attract attention, Tsunade-sama will cover us."

"I might have something in mind." Smirked Ino "Let me think about it for a few days and I should have some form of a plan."

"Sounds good to me." Said Tenten getting up "Well, I have to go girls. Neji wanted a spar."

"And a bit of snuggling." Added mischievously Ino.

Tenten blushed in a second and almost tripped. When she regained her balance, she glared at the laughing girls before exiting the restaurant, her nose held high in a dignified manner.

Her friends only laughed more.

**Kara :…Oh the irony. After helping blushing and stuttering Hinata for years, I am rescued by her in the same type of situation. -_-**

**Hinata : I really liked this chapter ! ^-^**

**Kara : You're liking it a bit too much for my tastes.**

**Hinata : Stop being so tense ! You have a date with Itachi dammit ! Be a bit happy !**

**Kara : T-T**

**Hinata :…Alright ::big sigh :: Please review if you liked this story as much as me XD !**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

**Petitefeeme: And here is the eleventh chapter! Read and enjoy!**

**Kara: And thanks to Sukki18 for her reviews!**

Kara was currently training in training ground 20, working to improve her reaction time.

She skilfully avoided a thrown bomb before twisting her body so that the shurikens thrown in her direction from a different angle only ghosted against her torso.

Skipping gracefully, dancing at incredible speed, she was counting the time when she heard a big crash.

She threw some kunais to intercept weapons coming at her and jumped high, avoiding an explosion to land safely outside the training ground, on a branch.

She deactivated the chakra net activating the training ground's system before leaping toward the source of the noise.

She narrowly dodged a huge poison purple tail.

She leaped high in the sky, using a new technique she had created to walk on the air. It was a bit like water walking, with a way higher grade than that as it required futon and exceptional chakra control and reserves ability. As Kara had her kekke genkai, she could use her technique without tire after two steps.

What she saw froze her with fear for a few seconds.

A giant purple snake was furiously fighting someone, and for a wild moment Kara thought Orochimaru had invaded Konoha again, like five years ago.

But then she glimpsed Sasuke barely dodging Manda's hits and understood.

She swore at the stupid boy for attempting to summon Manda, the snake boss, when Anko clearly said he wasn't ready yet before trying to formulate a plan.

She had to act quickly. Sasuke obviously wouldn't hold his own for long and Naruto with his toad summons, as well as Tsunade or Sakura with their slug summons, were too far away.

That only left one option.

Sighing deeply, Kara bit her thumb and traced a summon seal.

Adding quite a large amount of her chakra in it, the seal glowed and expanded wildly, glowing deep green.

With a flurry of leaves a dark green scaled, 900 feet tall dragon appeared.

Dark brown eyes zeroed on her and a grave booming voice asked:

"Kara-sama? How may I be of assistance?"

Kara, a bit exhausted from the amount of chakra she had to use at one time, jumped on the dragon's head and pointed to the still fighting snake.

"Can you immobilise him? I want it done swiftly and as quickly as possible."

"Of course."

The dragon charged at the snake who just had time to see him come. Within minutes the dragon had Manda writhing underneath his front paws.

"A dragon?" the snake said, bewildered "How?"

"I was summoned." Sneered the dragon "How pathetic can you be if you can't tell even that."

Then Manda noticed Kara sitting on his head and said furiously:

"That wench! A ryu hime! What a…"

But he couldn't finish as the dragon squeezed his throat harshly, growling threateningly.

"Don't you dare insult Kara-sama you stupid, useless worm!"

The great snake bristled in anger, but couldn't do much else. He knew he was no match against a dragon, much less this age and size.

"Sasuke!" called Kara, who had by that time jumped down and was currently trying to shake up her friends who had stayed frozen for quite some time now "Send him back now."

The boy blinked before complying, and once the snaked had poofed away Kara thanked the dragon before dismissing him too.

She really wished she could have erased Sasuke's memories, but she wasn't proficient enough with mind technique to try it without frying totally his brain. With that in mind she tried to tip toe away silently, only for Sasuke to step in the way, his gaze hard.

"You have some explaining to do." He said simply, but firmly.

Kara fro a fleeting moment was tempted to flee, but in the end she simply sighed and sat comfortably on the ground.

"Okay." She said "What do you know of the Kokoro clan?"

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o::

"Kara-chan." Admonished Tenten "If you don't calm down, you're gonna have a heart attack even before you meet your date."

"Perfect." Replied testily the green eyed girl "Perhaps like that he'll realise how pathetic I am and never talk to me again."

"Kara-chan." sighed Hinata "We know that you being a Kokoro is hard and all, but you possibly can't be doomed like that before having a single date."

"Yes." Added positively Tenten "I'm sure he'll be understanding, accept you as you are and soon you'll be married with a lot of little black haired babies running around."

Hinata elbowed sharply the brown haired girl and gestured to Kara, who by now was white as a sheet and beginning to hyperventilate.

"Kara-chan." Tried again Hinata "I'm sure he'll understand when you'll explain. And it doesn't have to be now. After all it's only your fist date."

"If only it was that simple." Whispered Kara, surrounding her knees with her arms.

"Why couldn't it be simple?" asked Tenten.

"Because it's Itachi." Answered Kara "And because he's an Uchiha."

"Alright." Sighed the brown eyed girl, sitting on the bed next to her friend "How about you tell us?"

Hinata sat on her other side. Fortunately Ino, a day before that, had been called on a mission and wasn't present. Sakura after that had a last minute call from the hospital. Shino then showed up, surprising Aimi before stealing her away. So in the end it was just the three girls.

Kara sighed and buried her chin in her arms.

"To understand, you need to know how my clan came to be." She began explaining "When humanity was young, a young village was terrorized because each night they would hear terrible, thundering roars coming from a nearby forest. They were all cowering, afraid of the unknown and inventing the wildest tales possible. All except one, her name was Saishoni."

"Saishoni?" said Hinata "Isn't she the woman in the portrait at your house?"

"Yes." Answered Kara "We honour her memory and emphatic heart that started our clan. Because, as she heard the roars, Saishoni couldn't find the strength to be afraid. All she could feel in this roars was a desperate cry for help. So, after a few days, she gathered her courage and went to the beast."

"And what happened next?" asked breathlessly Tenten, totally taken by the story, settling more comfortably on the bed.

Kara smiled a bit at her friend's enthusiasm before continuing:

"She walked into the deepest part of the forest and met the creature. It was a dragon. A white one to be precise. The founder of the dragon's race on earth. His name was Shironi."

There was a silence before Kara added:

"He was deeply wounded upon crashing on the earth. Despite his attempt to frighten her and to make her leave, Saishoni healed him and cared for him. They fell in love."

"A dragon and a human?" said Hinata, surprised.

"Hai." Answered Kara, smiling "It is said that their love was so deep and true that Shironi took a human form to live by Saishoni's side. Saishoni after that birthed 22 sons and daughters representing twice the different sorts of power my clan possess through our kekke genkai. 11 of them were capable of assuming a dragon form, the others not."

"So the dragons you can summon are in fact your cousins?" said Tenten, bewildered.

"Well." Laughed a bit Kara "Yes, very distant ones as the dragons very early chose to live in another realm created by their father in order for them to live in peace. But as the 22 siblings loved each other deeply, they formed a sort of summon contract. Whenever the human part was in trouble, they could use their power to summon the sibling they had an affinity with. For example the daughter capable of manipulating water was able to call on her dragon sibling with the same capacity."

"But what does it have to do with the fact that Itachi is an Uchiha?" asked Hinata.

"I'm getting here. So the eleven children that stayed on the earth formed a clan composed of eleven families. As time passed they all got a bit mixed up and at the end no one was coming from a unique family. But an outsider committed an heinous crime. He wanted power, but knew he couldn't achieve it alone as he was weak with almost no chakra. So one night he stole a Kokoro, a little girl. He raised her and when she was old enough he made her bear him children."

"That's horrible!" exclaimed Tenten, horrified. Kara nodded sombrely before continuing:

"The worst was that the little girl was the last child coming of a single family, the Hi family, who were blessed with the control of fire by the dragon of fire himself. The dragon was furious when he learned that his last full relative was kidnapped, even more so when she found herself pregnant with a child. Fortunately, she birthed a boy and chose to end her life to escape the tyranny of the man sequestrating her. If it had been a girl, the consequences would have been worse. It eased and saddened the dragon but it didn't extinguish his hire entirely. He cursed the family that was born from violence. Do you know the name of the baby boy?"

"No." Said Hinata, her voice barely over a whisper, dreading the answer "Who was he?"

"His name was Madara Uchiha."

Silence greeted her phrase. Hinata and Tenten were gobsmacked, and Kara was in a sombre mood.

"Well." Said Tenten uncomfortably "I guess the dragon's curse did happen. After all Madara ended up mad and the clan was whipped out all those years ago by the Kyuubi."

"Yep." Nodded Kara "The fire dragon's curse was that any wrongs done against the Kokoro clan would be paid in blood and that at the end only those pure of heart would remain to start on new bases."

"And you're wondering if Sasuke, Shisui and Itachi are pure of heart?" questioned Hinata.

"I really hope so." Replied sadly Kara "If not, if we decide to marry, every children I would bear will die."

"You're taking this very seriously." Noticed Tenten.

"A dragon's curse isn't something to take lightly." Replied sombrely Kara, glaring briefly at her friend.

She felt a hand on her arm and turned to see Hinata.

"Itachi's no Madara." The black haired girl said softly, a reassuring smile on her lips.

"If this work." Said sadly Kara "Itachi's gonna have to be accepted into the family by the dragon's council. I don't dare to predict the way they're gonna react if they see him."

There was another silence before Tenten leapt determinedly to her feet.

"If they want to hold a grudge for thousands of years, it's their problem." She said firmly "But are you gonna let those old coots tell you how to rule your life?"

"When did I let anyone tell me how to rule my life?" replied Kara, half smiling, half smirking, her mood lifting up a bit at her friend's attempt to cheer her up.

"Exactly." Said triumphantly Tenten "You're not gonna stop now. And for now the future is unsure so for the moment you just have to focus on your first date. Ino left us precise instructions on this."

The atmosphere changed and Kara gulped nervously.

"She did?" she asked in a squeak like voice.

Hinata and Tenten only smirked evilly.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0 o0o0o0o00o::

Itachi glanced at Kara, just to make sure she was really there with him.

She was beautiful.

The bottle green dress she was wearing was simple and hugged her curves. Her luscious brown hairs were tied back by a simple grey jewelled hair pin. The lights of the restaurant they were in were reflecting the hues of golden in them.

The moment he had seen her he was mesmerised and had to use all his years of self-control to appear normal.

But she was tense, extremely tense.

Her beautiful emerald eyes were riveted on her plate. A rosy hue was marring her cheeks permanently. Though it was cute, the fact that she seemed embarrassed and almost afraid didn't bode well with him.

And to add to the tense mood, she wasn't opening her mouth, barely eating and half-heartedly playing with her food.

He frowned before trying to pinpoint the source of her discomfort. He knew it wasn't him, she didn't do anything to gain distance from him.

He looked around and saw everyone's eyes on them, even the waitresses and cooks.

He finally understood. Being Itachi Uchiha, he was accustomed to being stared at. It had become an everyday occurrence.

But for someone who liked to stay in the background, only appearing only when she was needed before stepping back in the shadows, he understood it was hard.

He glared at the people in the restaurant, making them flinch, before leaving some money on the table and grabbing Kara's hand before exiting the building.

"Itachi-san?" asked the girl, a bit perturbed.

"You were uncomfortable." He simply told her, slowing down and surrounding her waist with his arm.

"S-Sorry." Stuttered slightly the green eyed beauty, blushing madly "It's just that usually I'm invisible."

He frowned. Invisible wasn't the good term. She could be discrete and a bit shy, but she wasn't invisible.

"You're not."

"I'm not?" said Kara, surprised.

He looked at her dead in the eyes and told her honestly:

"You're beautiful."

At his compliment, she blushed ten times harder than earlier, so much he was for a moment slightly worried about her health.

But then she smiled, and Itachi found himself filled with a strange warmth that almost made him blush.

Almost.

It wasn't unpleasant. He looked at her smiling, blushing face again and found himself wanting to make her smile more.

She intertwined her hand with his as he led her to the park and he found himself smiling. No, this wasn't unpleasant at all.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0::

Kara entered Tsunade's office and smiled at Sasuke who was already there.

The raven haired boy threw her a greeting smirk and they concentrated on the blond Hokage.

"As you know." Began the woman "Team 10 and Kakashi have left to deal with two Akatsuki members, Hidan and Kakuzu. I suppose you know the disaster that happened during this mission."

The two nodded. Asuma's death was a hard blow, particularly on his team and Kurenai. Kara didn't know the woman really well but she was Hinata, Shino and Kiba's sensei. And she remembered Hinata's bags under her eyes when she told her that she had been with the crying woman all night long.

'The worse.' She though, sighing softly 'Is that she's pregnant with his child.'

Indeed, Asuma would never know he had a baby.

She felt Sasuke's hand on her shoulder and smiled gratefully before turning her attention to Tsunade.

"As neither you and I want something like that to happen again." Said gravely the blond haired woman "I decided that you two, plus Naruto, will be team 10's back up."

"Understood." Said Kara "But Naruto didn't finish his training."

"He has 24 hours to finish it before I send you three to the mission." Said Tsunade "It is quite enough I assume."

So all they had to do now was wait.

**Petitefeeme: Hope you liked it. Once again big thanks to Blue-chan who helps me with any romantic moment.**

**Kara: It's sad that Asuma was still killed.**

**Petitefeeme: I'm trying to stay logical. You can't go around saving everyone. We have to stay realist. And you already saved Sasuke from Orochimaru.**

**Kara: ::sigh:: anyway please leave some reviews if you appreciated this chapter! Until net week!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

**Petitefeeme: Here is the twelfth chapter =) Read and enjoy! **

They had arrived just in time to stop Kakuzu from killing Ino, Choji and Kakashi.

Sasuke, Naruto and Kara hadn't formed a team for years now, but their friendship ran so deep that teamwork to them seemed like a second nature, only rivalled by the Shika-Ino-Cho trio.

Sasuke let Naruto and Kara ran forward. Naruto formed a wind orb as Kara formed a water one.

With perfect synchronisation they threw their jutsu, the two balls colliding and blending with each other to form a powerful water and wind whirlwind that collided with the wall of fire, effectively stopping the attack.

After that Sasuke and Kara were sent to Shikamaru who had separated from the group to fight Hidan, to help him while Naruto stayed with the others.

"Shikamaru!" exclaimed Kara happily when she saw the lazy man walk out of the Nara forest, a stag following him closely "Are you alright?"

"So you're my back up?" he answered lazily "You're a few minutes too late."

"Don't tell me…" asked Sasuke, unbelieving.

Shikamaru nodded wordlessly. Kara, after a few second of surprise, smiled and said:

"Asuma must be very proud of you."

"I hope." Said Shikamaru, smiling a bit and clutching what appeared to be a lighter "This was something I had to do myself. How is it going with the others?"

"We don't know." Answered worriedly Kara.

"Let's go and join them." Said quickly Sasuke before running back the way they came, followed by Shikamaru.

"Kara-chan?" asked Sasuke once he saw she wasn't imitating them.

"Go ahead." She said, smiling reassuringly "I'll catch up."

The two boys were intrigued but nonetheless nodded before hurrying toward the main fight.

Kara waited until they disappeared to turn to the stag that was still there.

"Can you lead me to the enemy?" she asked gently, putting a hand over the stag's snout.

The animal didn't do anything, merely turned to walk away.

Kara followed him and soon they were at the battle ground.

Surrounded by numerous stags, Kara evened the earth before carefully drawing a seal.

She put herself at the centre and used an earth technique to dig up Hidan's head.

"Who are you bitch!" yelled the head in a crazed tone.

Unmoved by his frantic speech, Kara draw a seal on his head.

"What are you doing whore!"

Kara put the head at her feet, did the soul sign of her clan and concentrated.

'Soul technique: Tama no Keibatsu.'

A bright glow emerged from her upturned palms. The seal she had drawn on the ground travelled up her body to curl up around the glow, forming a ball.

The ground shaked. Kara's eyes glowed as transcludescent wings appeared on her back.

The head screamed in agony as the seal on his head glowed brightly too. A black mist erupted from it, making its way to Kara before mixing with the orb in her hands.

Kara closed her eyes and the wings on her back covered them for a few seconds.

The glow became an unbearable light briefly before dying down. The wings retreated and disappeared. The head dissolved in grey powder.

Kara kneeled on the ground, utterly exhausted. The exercise she had just done was terribly risky as the one who tried this technique had to have a stronger soul than his enemy. If not then Hidan could have overtaken her soul and corrupted, even killed it.

But she had prevailed.

She let a victorious smile make its way on her lips as a stag nuzzled its nose in her neck.

Helping her stand up, it helped her walk until she was strong enough to summon a large owl to ride on (even if soul techniques were extremely dangerous and exhausting for the soul and body, they still used little chakra).

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0::

"Come on Ino cheer up!" tried Sakura.

Extremely worried for her friend, the pink haired girl had organised a girl out day with everything the blond liked. But so far no luck.

They had passed their morning shopping, but where Sakura often struggled to follow her companion, it was she this time who had to tug at her friend's arm. And the blue eyed girl barely brought a handful of things, nowhere near what she pursued usually on shopping.

They had a nice lunch at the blond's favourite restaurant. But Ino barely ingested anything.

They were currently making their way to the hot springs, but the blond not even smiling.

"Sorry." She said gloomily "I must be an horrible companion."

"Of course not." Lied Sakura, only to be met with a sceptical glance.

The pink haired girl was getting desperate when a familiar red head crossed their path.

"Well." Said arrogantly the girl "If it isn't you."

"Yeah I'm me." Replied sarcastically Sakura "And Ino's her. Now if you'd be kind enough as to let us be on our way."

She took Ino's hand and tried to pass round her but the girl stepped in their course.

"What do you want bitch?" Asked snappily Sakura, getting irritated.

"This is my last warning." Said dangerously the red head "You and your pathetic friend will leave Itachi and Sasuke alone. You don't deserve them at all."

Her tone changed from threatening to ironic, eyeing both Sakura and Ino.

"As a matter of fact, you and your little friends don't even deserve the rank of shinobi." She added meanly "So you all should drop out, get married to some civilians and take care of the house and children. That's all you're worth, yes indeed."

She laughed haughtily at the two one last time before disappearing.

"What a bitch!" fumed Sakura before freezing as she felt a dark aura behind her.

She turned to see Ino glaring at the spot the red head had been earlier.

"So we're unworthy. I'm unworthy. Getting married to a civilian am I?" she growled incoherently.

"Ino?" asked Sakura, a bit worried.

Her friend sent her a determined, _slightly_ evil glare.

"It seems that we have forgotten this little problem with the recent events." She smirked evilly "I think we will have to hold another meeting with the girls."

Sakura felt a shiver run down her spine. She really was pitying the red head, and that was saying something.

"But first!" exclaimed happily Ino, her mood drastically changing "Let's relax in these hot springs!"

She skipped to the onsen's entrance and Sakura smiled before following her.

Finally Ino was back.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0::

Kara was enjoying a talk with Itachi while eating some sushis (he had come at her work during her pause and proposed that they ate lunch together).

She heard a flap of wings and turned to see a swan flying up to them.

"A message from Ino-sama." Said the bird, depositing a green coloured scroll in her hands.

Frowning at the colour, she opened it.

When they formed a team, the girls agreed on a range of colour indicating the situation. Green meant jealousy, as well as revenge.

"What is it?" asked curiously the man beside her, trying to read the scroll.

She kept it out of his eyes, giggling when he frowned playfully at her.

"I have to go." She said, closing the scroll.

She tried to get up but Itachi stopped her and imprisoned her within his arms.

"I want my goodbye kiss." He demanded.

Kara laughed lightly before depositing a kiss on his cheek.

"Now I have to go." She said playfully "And you have to return to your ANBU duty."

He sighed and let her go, kissing her own cheek before disappearing swiftly.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0::

"Sorry I'm late." Said Hinata "Clan business."

"It's okay." Said confidently Ino "Now that we're all here, we can devise something."

"We'll need to collect as much informations as we can about her." Provided Tenten "Heck, we don't even know her name."

"Hinata." Said Ino "As clan heir you should be capable of gathering informations on her without raising too much suspicion."

"I understand." Nodded shortly the pearl eyes girl.

"Aimi." Continued the blond "I want you and Tenten to find an isolated place and set genjutsus and traps around. We don't want to be perturbed."

"Roger." Said Tenten while Aimi nodded.

"Next thing we'll have to do is to co-ordinate our excuses to make sure your boyfriends don't search for you."

"Naruto is training." Said Hinata "We only have a date in two weeks."

"Neji is on a mission and only return in one month." Added Tenten.

"Shino has clan business until next week." Said Aimi.

They looked at Kara and Sakura.

"With ours." Said Sakura "It might be a bit more difficult. Sasuke is always busy so he can pops up randomly to pass a bit of time with me."

"Same with mine." Said Kara, shaking her head in defeat.

"Well." Said impatiently Ino "Find an excuse. You two are intelligent enough."

The girls raised an eyebrow but nodded nonetheless. Kara wondered what the red head had done to earn this level of ire from the blond.

They discussed a bit more until Ino dismissed them.

Kara smiled a bit as she walked to Konoha's academy. Since Kotoki decided to speak again, his social skills improved and the brown haired girl deemed him ready to attend Konoha academy. After a little test the Hokage agreed to put him within a class of his age and since then there was no major problem. He was even beginning to have a fan club with his black messy hairs and dark blue orbs (and he was still a bit distant and quiet, so the girls deemed him 'mysterious', which added to his popularity). It never failed to make Kara laugh.

And the kindergarten was beside the academy, so she could kill two birds with one stone and pick up the two children, surprising them.

She smiled at the perspective of their smiling, happy faces.

However, it was Hanaka's teary face she saw first.

She blinked as she looked at the little girl standing in the middle of the deserted road, franticly looking from left to right.

Kara frowned at the thought of the caretaker letting her wander on her own. She was also confused as she seemed desperate and frightened, trails of tears on her dirty face and a slightly dishelmed appearance.

She decided to make her presence known and when the little girl finally spotted, fresh tears made their way to her eyes and she lunged to her.

Kara had barely the time to bend down to receive the now crying child in her hold.

"Hanaka?" she asked worriedly "What happened sweetie? Why are you outside the kindergarten?"

The little girl began babbling brokenly, sobs swelling up her throat:

"End of day…Kotoki…go back….together….but mean girl….Kotoki's hurt!"

Kara's blood froze at the mention of the boy being hurt.

"Lead me to him!" she asked quickly.

Hanaka took her hand and walked her toward an empty alley.

Kara gasped when she saw the boy lying on his stomach.

"Kotori-kun!" she exclaimed, kneeling near him to flip him over.

He seemed unconscious. His nose was bleeding slightly, a black eyes was blooming around his left eyes and Kara could see the bruises and cuts on his arms, hands and cheeks.

She scanned him with medical chakra, relieved when she felt no intern damage.

"He's gonna be okay sweetie." She said reassuringly, hugging a whimpering Hanaka to her "His wounds are not grave and will heal really quickly. He just need rest."

"You're sure?" asked whiningly the red head.

I nodded, smiling softly and gathering the unconscious boy in my left arm.

"Come on." She said "Let's get him home."

Hanaka nodded and slipped a hand in Kara's outstretched one. Together they walked slowly home.

Once Kotoki was cleaned, healed and put to bed to rest, Kara busied herself with calming Hanaka before sitting beside her on a couch.

"I want you to tell me what happened." The green eyed girl asked seriously.

Hanaka sniffed before nodding bravely.

"Kotoki-kun came to take me home as he got out early." She said, a bit meekly "We were walking home when a mean girl came."

The little girl gulped before finishing.

"She began saying mean things to me and Kotoki-kun. She even tried to hit me but Kotoki-kun tried to protect me and in the end the mean girl beat him badly."

She began tearing up again and Kara gathered her in her arms.

"Hanaka-chan?" she asked, dread filling her "How was the woman who attacked you?"

"She had red hairs and eyes." Answered the little girl "She said something about you not di-de-deversing Itachi. I think. She told me to stay far away from him too. But Itachi-san his nice. I don't want to stay away from him! I want to see him again!"

"Don't worry you will sweetie." Smiled reassuringly to her "And now, off to bed."

"But I'm not tired." Protested poutily the red haired girl.

"The day has been long for everyone." Replied Kara in a 'don't fight me tone'

It took a bit of convincing but in the end Kara tucked a still pouting Hanaka to bed.

She managed to smile, but inside she was seething.

There were a very few lines that someone couldn't cross with her, and attacking her loved ones were one of them.

The bitch dared bully her children, she was gonna pay a hundred time harder.

**Hinata: … -_-! Why have I the feeling that we're preparing for war?**

**Ino: I really don't know what makes you think that…now come here so I can put on your war make up.**

**Sakura:… (look at Kara who is sharpening her weapon, cackling maniacally) Kara is scary T_T **

**Petitfeeme:…Anyway! Please leave a review so that I know you appreciated (or not) my story. It always motivate me ^_^ Next chapter you will see how the girls will deal with...(looks anxiously at Kara)…you know who.**

**Tenten: You mean Voldemort? Or is it Orochimaru?**

**Petitefeeme: Don't say his name! Or they names…I don't want any to barge in my bedroom. Okay back on topic! Since the next Friday I'll post is near Christmas, I'll have a little surprise for you! **

**Aimi: So stay stunned! **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

**Petitfeeme: Here is the thirteen's chapter! Read and enjoy!**

"Let's go check the surroundings!" yelled excitedly Gai, taking a 'nice guy' pose.

"Yosh Gai-sensei!" exclaimed back Lee, sounding as excited as his senior.

"You two go." Smiled Kara "I'll check in the inn."

"Alright angel blossom!" replied Gai "See you later."

Kara sweatdropped and waved as the two raced toward the centre town. Going on a mission with the two of them was quite a challenge (in the bad sense of the term), but she knew that if she played her cards right, she would be able to beat the crap out of Karin and have a strong alibi for later.

She checked in the inn they would stay in for the night and entered her room (Lee and Gai's chivalry went as far as leaving her have her own room, a nice change compared to her other mission and she wasn't complaining. That and it served her plans just right).

She put down her bag and walked to her bed.

Taking the bolster, she put it under the covers before doing some hand signs.

She let the light genjutsu settled discreetly and smiled at her finished work.

A perfect replica of her was sleeping in the bed, breathing regularly. Kara knew her two current working partners downright sucked at genjutsu and their chivalrous behaviour would prevent them from entering her room while she was sleeping.

And her business with the red headed whore wouldn't take long. Kara knew she couldn't bodily harm her (investigators were able to retrace back to an attacker with just wounds), but she would enjoy breaking her mentally.

True, harming people like that was never Kara's thing, the girl's being too much a pacifist for that type of free violence. But what Karin had done to her two little darlings was unforgivable and the bitch seemed to have forgotten the saying: 'don't mess with a mother and her children.'

'_Oh yes indeed.'_ Though Kara, smirking before shunshining out of town.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0::

Karin was confused.

At one time she was following the two bitches who dared be intimate with her Uchihas, and next she was lost in a forest, probably outside Konoha.

She looked around, sighed in exasperation and jumped on the nearest branch, trying to find her way through the thick forest.

She narrowly dodged a deadly set of kunais.

Jumping back in the forest clearing she was seconds ago, she spotted a brown haired girl twirling a kunai with a finger.

She tried to attack, but before she could leap to her she was kicked into a tree by a blond haired girl.

"Wh-who are you?" asked breathlessly Karin, leaning on the trunk of the tree for support.

"Our names don't matter." Replied coldly a strawberry blond girl, sitting on a tree with an Hyuuga girl "We're only here to make sure you don't escape your faith, and in case someone come this way."

"Talking about faith." Smirked the Hyuuga girl "You sound like Neji."

The blond made a fake horror stricken face and they both laughed.

"Neji hasn't talked about faith for a long time now!" pouted angrily the brown haired girl "Don't be so mean."

That remark only made the girls laugh harder.

"Shut up!" yelled angrily Karin, cutting their fun "And stop standing stupidly there like some dumbasses! You piss me off."

The girls narrowed their eyes, killing intent leaking out of them, making Karin shiver in apprehension. But they didn't attack.

"Have you no sense of self-preservation?" sneered a new voice.

Karin turned and growled at Sakura.

"So you're so weak that you can't manage a situation by yourself?" she taunted, a cruel smirk playing on her "You're pathetic."

"It's you who don't understand." Said coldly another voice.

Karin eyes narrowed at Kara.

"We're a team." Explained the green eyed girl "Even more, we're family. We stand for each other. Attacking one of us means attacking all of us."

"But I don't expect you to understand." Kara added, her gaze growing hard and cold "As you are always alone. You even made the grave mistake thinking I wouldn't react when you attacked Hanaka and Kotoki."

Her smile turned sinister, her killing intent filling every inch of the clearing. Karin audibly whimpered, frozen in place.

"You bothered my friends, mysisters. You attacked Hanaka and Kotoki, my children. You tried to worm your way to Itachi, **my** boyfriend. You did all of that and you expected me to let you leave unscathed. How dumb can you be? I'll make you pay your errors a thousand time worse bitch!"

"I think I'll go first." Said cruelly Sakura, adjusting her fingerless gloves "As I can't beat you into a bloody mess, I'll have to use other means."

The pink haired girl retrieved long, thin needles coated with liquid.

"I think I'll just nick you with these so that the medic will only see injuries you normally get when training. You see the liquid coating these? Well it's a little poison of my invention. Don't worry you'll only suffer like hell for an hour or so. After that, the poison will wash away itself, leaving no traces. Isn't this useful?"

"I think I'll join you." Smirked Kara "There's some genjutsu I came with training with Itachi and I'm dying to try them out."

Karin's screams echoed throughout the forest, but nobody heard her.

Several hours later, some random ninjas found her in a dangerous training ground and worried, carried her to the hospital.

But apart from a twisted ankle and some light bruises, the girl was fine.

But said girl shook the whole hospital when she woke up, screaming madly.

It took several nurses to calm her, but even after several hours and a huge amount of morphine, the girl was still trembling and incredibly jumpy.

A few days later the ninjas guarding the gates could see a discreet and hasty red head quitting Konoha, dressed in civilian attire and carrying a small bundle over her shoulder.

She was never seen again in Konoha, not that a lot of people noticed.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0::

Kara's right eye's corner twitched in annoyance.

She had known from the beginning that a mission with the two 'green beasts of Konoha' wouldn't be a piece of cake. But this was ridiculous!

They were just a mile from Konoha (only one mile!) and in an optimism mind Kara was hoping that within the hour she would be able to take a relaxing shower and stretch her sore muscles in the veranda when their team was attacked by some rogue bandits.

They quickly disposed of them, but unfortunately as Kara (foolishly she thought afterwards) beat most of the men, Gai and Lee though they were 'unworthy' of being good teamates.

The ridiculousness escalated to where she was now, scowling (she was certainly not pouting!) in the middle of the road.

Because the two idiots decided to run a hundred laps around Konoha.

On one feet.

With their eyes closed.

Kara sighed angrily before sensing a presence approaching her fast.

She tensed in preparation before recognising the familiar aura caressing protectively her form.

She smiled and relaxed, greeting Itachi with a kiss on his mask when he landed beside her.

"Ohayo." She said happily "How was your mission?"

"Swift." He replied shortly, looking around "Do you have a solo mission too?"

"Unfortunately." Replied grimly Kara, feeling the twitch at the corner of her eyes return "No."

She could almost see her boyfriend raise an inquisitive eyebrow.

"I accepted a mission with Gai and Lee." She explained, sighing and crossing her arms over her chest before adding sarcastically "They though it was very 'youthful' to hop around Konoha."

'Youthful'. The word echoed through her mind and she froze until an genius idea came to mind.

"I got it!" Kara said suddenly, clapping her hands together.

She could feel Itachi's curious glance on her, but she explained nothing and he resigned to wait.

A few minutes later, Gai and Lee hoped by, ramming into a tree before stepping on the road triumphantly.

Kara took a deep breath, couching to get their attention before pointing accusingly a finger at them.

"Lee-san, Gai-san." She said dramatically "It is very UNYOUTHFUL to make a lady wait!"

The teacher and student froze in a terrified, dramatical pose, shouting 'no' over and over again.

Kara was beginning to worry for their health, fearing she might have pushed the button too much when she felt herself being lifted up.

She blinked and looked up to see Gai with an extremely determined face.

"Err…Gai-san?" she tried tentatively.

"I must apologize for our unyouthful behaviour!" shouted Gai at her, Kara wincing as his loud voice ringed in her ears "You must be tired! And we didn't think about your well-being. How unyouthful of us! Don't worry I promise you we will reach Konoha within the hour."

Kara tried to say something, but the man didn't listen to her, instead letting out a sort of battle cry before running full speed, Lee not far behind.

Kara blinked again before frowning. She opened her mouth to scold the too much enthusiastic man when Gai was punched violently to the side.

Kara only had time to stare at his sprawled form before someone replaced him at holding her bridal style.

"Itachi?" said the green eyed girl, raising an inquisitive eyebrow (her boyfriend decidedly had rubbed too much on her).

"Hn." Was his only answer as he held her tighter against himself.

For a moment Kara was tempted to scold him for hitting a fellow Konoha shinobi. But she just smiled softly and put her head on his shoulder, relaxing in his embrace.

"Baka." She said fondly, almost seeing the smirk playing on her boyfriend's lips.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o o0o::

Kara was walking home, holding Hanaka with one arm and the other linked with Kotoki's. The little boy and the brown haired girl were listening to Hanaka's excited speech about her day when Kara noticed an eagle flying in circle above their heads.

"Sorry dears I have something to do tonight. How going over Sasuke-ojii's house sound?"

"Awesome!" exclaimed Hanaka happily while Kotoki smiled.

The little group diverted from their original path and soon were at the house Sasuke and his older brother shared.

"I'm really sorry." Smiled sheepishly Kara as Sasuke opened the door "The Hokage just summoned me. Can you watch Hanaka and Kotoki for me? Hire a guenin team to watch them if I take too long."

"Hn." Agreed Sasuke, receiving Hanaka in his arms and ushering Kotoki inside "Be careful."

"Who's there Sasuke-kun?" asked a familiar brown head, entering and entrance with Itachi.

"Shisui-kun!" exclaimed happily Kara, walking to him to hug him briefly "You came back! How's Hana-chan."

"With her family." Answered Shisui, happily hugging her back "Why don't you stay until she comes back?"

"No time." Replied shortly the green eyed girl, kissing Itachi (much to Sasuke and the children disgust) before running out "Mission. I'll invite you two over dinner though."

"I'd like that!" exclaimed Shisui at her retreating back.

Rushing to her house, Kara quickly packed her things before running to the Hokage tower.

"Tenten-chan, Lee-san, Shizune-sensei, Hokkage-sama." She greeted swiftly, entering and closing the door behind her.

"There you are Kara." Said impatiently the blond woman "So, I need you three to go with Shizune and help team 8 and 7, along with some others. Your task will be to seal the Sanbi."

"The Sanbi?" asked Tenten, bewildered

It took a few minutes for the Hokage to explain the situation.

"Kara." She instructed "Shizune and you will form the sealing team. You'll be helped there by Sakura and Hinata. Lee and Tenten, you'll replace those two in their respective teams. Don't forget we aren't the only ones to be after the three tailed demon. Confrontation is inevitable."

"Count on us!" exclaimed Tenten, Lee adding his two cents.

"I'll guide you to the fighting grounds." Said Pakkun, hopping down the desk "Follow me."

"Kara-san." Said Tsunade before she followed the others "I know you are a prodigy in sealing due to your clan. If worse comes to worse, I want you to make sure the Sanbi is at least out of reach from anyone."

"Understood Tsunade-sama." Nodded seriously the girl "I'll do my best."

After some hours of running, the restraining of a furious Tenten against Lee, and an exhausted Pakkun, the group finally arrived to the lake.

They were led to a wooden house where they found Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shino and some others Kara didn't know.

The meeting of the group was joyous (and a bit loud) and the leader separated themselves from them to think of a decent plan.

She was talking with Hinata when she noticed Naruto wasn't here anymore. She tried to stand up to go search for him but at that moment Shizune came back in.

"Listen everyone." She said once everyone, including Naruto, came back in "I'll expose our new strategy. After that we will divide the teams. The previous goal of finding Orochimaru's base is cancelled. Our main objective is now to seal Sanbi. Sakura, Hinata and Kara you'll be under my command."

"Understood." Chorused the three girls in perfect synchronisation.

"The others will be under Kakashi's instructions." Finished Shizune, letting the man beside her speak.

It took most of the night, but finally they were all split into three teams. The sealing teams and two protection teams, one for the woman named Guren who manipulated crystals and the other for the henchmen.

Their goal was to seal the three tailed demon somewhere nobody would be able to reach and rescue the child Naruto met before who had a special connection with the demon.

After wishing each other good luck, the three teams departed.


	14. Chapter 14

Filler chapter one

**Petitefeeme: Here is my present for Christmas! Recently I have watched the filler episode in Naruto Shippuden and some of them inspired me. This one is based on Naruto Shippuden episode 170 and 171. Read and enjoy!**

Kara slowly walked down the busy street, quietly observing the effervescence that brought the final round of the chuunin exam.

A lot more populated than usual, the village was a lot more lively than normal. Merchants had dusted their frontages and exposed their most beautiful merchandises. Bars and restaurant were almost constantly full and you could see lords mingling with ninjas, both groups talking about the upcoming fights.

This big crowd was beginning to give Kara a slight headache (the girl was never fond of overly populated places), but this street was her best card against Hana and her dogs. Here the multitudes of scents and chakra would stale the Inuzuka a few minutes more than normal before the girl located her position.

Since they began training, Kara was sure the older girl took a great pleasure torturing her, pursuing her with her dogs and never letting her rest. The sadist even attacked her in her own apartment!

Kara was by now sure that her sensei was totally crazy, sadistic to the extreme and held a particular interest in attacking her in most surprising places like the bathroom, a busy shop and her bedroom (particularly if she was sleeping).

When, exasperated, the green eyed girl asked her why, Hana simply replied that a ninja always had to be vigilant and aware of its surrounding, and that an enemy would strike anywhere, anytime.

Kara couldn't say her sensei was wrong, but that didn't mean she wasn't ready to scream in frustration (or broke down into wails, her choice).

Buying herself a drink, Kara sighed in delight when the cold water ran down her burning, dried throat.

She also would have loved taking a long, cool shower, but she knew Hana would never leave her enough time for that.

Relaxing down a notch, stretching a bit to ease her already cramping muscles, Kara closed her eyes and opened her other senses.

"How about Naruto Uzumaki?" she heard a man, none too far away from her position, ask his comrade.

"You don't usually see odds as bad as his in the final round." Replied another "According to the rumours, he got here by sheer accident."

"His first round's opponent is Neji Hyuuga." Added a third.

"Then he has no chance."

"I think a safe bet would be on Sasuke Uchiha."

"His opponent, Gaara, is quite creepy though."

Kara fought back a snort. These stupid lords had no idea of each participants' strength and were only choosing according to the names. In her books they were nothing more than cretins.

"Hey! What about the fight opposing this Suna ninja and the Konoha kunoichi?"

"The Suna boy is pretty strong. I heard is team passed the second test in record time with not even a scratch on them."

"And I heard the girl only accessed to the finals because she was in a team with Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sasuke Uchiha? I understand now."

"There no way this girl is strong enough."

By that time Kara's eyes was twitching slightly in irritation. How dare they condemn her because she was a girl with no clan name (technically speaking of course)!

She jumped out of her skin when someone brought her in a bear hug.

"Princess!" exclaimed happily Shisui, hugging her fiercely "How are you?"

"Tired." Said exasperatedly the girl, fighting out of his embrace "Cranky, in need of a long shower and exasperated by a big idiot!"

"Wow wow calm down princess." Said sheepishly Shisui, retreating beside Itachi Uchiha whom Kara just noticed was here with him "What happened for you to be so snappy?"

"Training." Simply said Kara, tipsing her head millimetres to the left and stifling a defeated sigh.

She quickly did some handsigns, making both Uchihas raise an eyebrow at her speed.

Hana and her dogs destroyed a log.

"Dammit!" raged the Inuzuka, swiftly ordering her nin dogs to spread out to search once again for the fleeing girl.

She shunshined away, leaving a dumbstruck Shisui and an –eyebrow raised- Itachi.

The two stayed like that for some times until Shisui sighed and recomposed himself.

"Dude." He said thoughtfully to his cousin "I think we still vastly underestimate kunoichis nowadays."

"Hn." Was his only reply as the Uchiha prodigy turned around, followed by his cousin.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o::

Kara rested her sore legs, sitting on a bench and stretching deliciously, letting out a sigh of relief when her limbs cracked.

She knew Hana would continue to search for her in town, at least for a short while. Soon enough (too soon in her opinion) the jonin would realise she wasn't in the vicinity anymore and search for her elsewhere.

The green eyed girl relaxed a bit, inhaling the fresh forest scents surrounding her and taking in the silence, a peaceful contrast with the crowded road she was in earlier.

She heard the trumping of feet running in her direction and tensed.

But it wasn't Hana who appeared but a familiar blond head.

"Kara-chan!" yelled Naruto, waving wildly at her.

"Naruto-kun." Scolded Kara "Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?"

"Yeah yeah." Waved dismissively the boy before grinning widely "Ne, Kara-chan, do you wanna know something?"

"…What is it?" cautiously asked Kara, wary of Naruto's mischievous grin.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0::

From Kara's point of view, this whole masquerade was ridiculous.

She had accompanied Naruto to the 4th Hokage heritage's quest because she was worried for her brother figure (the blond head had a talent for getting himself into troubles).

And she was right. Even before entering the grounds she had to stop Naruto by the collar to prevent him from being electrocuted.

Then they met team 10 and Ino and Naruto began bickering about this supposed ultimate technique left by the fourth.

Kara had tried to reason, but between the two blondes she wasn't able to place one word.

This was ridiculous. Kara had searched a bit in the chuunin exam's background and she learned that the number of person authorised to become chuunin varied a lot from nobody to everybody. That meant that inevitably the candidates weren't chosen in function of their wins or losses, but something else.

She doubted learning a powerful technique would help that much if winning a fight wasn't necessary.

And frankly she didn't believe in this powerful technique the fourth apparently left. If indeed he did the village wouldn't let mere guenins study it.

And one of the advices her father left her was: 'There isn't any shortcut in the shinobi path'.

Her suspicions were confirmed when a poorly disguised Gai appeared in front of them.

The 'old sage' did a little speech and 'accidentally' let a scroll containing clues fall on the ground.

Naruto ran for it, but Shikamaru captured him in his shadow and Choji grabbed the scroll while Ino blocked her way (Kara admitted she could have tried to incapacitate the blond, but she was reluctant to attack another fellow Konoha shinobi).

After that a race began, Kara trailing behind everyone (she wasn't that much motivated, but if these challenges could separate her from Hana and her dogs a few hours more, then so be it).

The race continued on a sort of bridge reminding Kara a lot of a spider web.

She saw Shikamaru stop just at the beginning and imitated him.

"What is it Shikamaru-san?" she asked curiously as she saw the boy dust off an inscription on the rock wall beside them.

She grimaced when she saw the word 'spider' appear (she wasn't that found of them, even though she recognised their usefulness in the ecosystem).

At that moment she heard Ino shriek and turned to see a huge, hairy, red spider entering the web.

At the corners of her vision she saw Naruto move to take out a kunai.

She saw the spider's eyes focus immediately on him.

"Naruto no!" she yelled immediately "Don't move!"

"Kara-chan?" asked curiously the blond, nonetheless obeying.

The spider stopped.

"Naruto the spider can use the vibration you create in the web to locate you." Explained Kara "Don't move."

"Walk on the warp thread." Instructed Shikamaru, reading the scroll "They aren't sticky like the other."

Everyone obeyed and the boy turned to Kara.

"How did you know that spiders relied on vibration to locate their victims?" he asked curiously.

"When I was younger Kibas sister, Hana, taught me one or two medical jutsus as well as a few things on animals." Replied shortly Kara before seeing Naruto near the spider.

"Naruto.' She scolded.

"Don't worry Kara-chan." Smiled the blond head "We've gotta take care of this thing in case it attacks."

He formed a few clones and threw the spider on the wall behind it. The giant insect disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'A summoning?' though curiously Kara.

Naruto fell on the sticky strands and stayed stuck.

"I'll go get him." Sighed Kara, turning to Shikamaru "Cross the bridge."

Concentrating on creating a thin layer of chakra around her feet, she calmly walked to Naruto and helped him up on a warp thread without staying stuck.

"Wow." Awed Naruto "Kara-chan how are you doing that?"

"It's the basic exercise to create a chakra shield." Explained shortly Kara, helping Naruto to the end of the bridge.

Indeed, tired of water walking, tree climbing and other sort of chakra control exercises she had mastered long ago, Kara one night snuck into the library to 'borrow' some jonin levelled scrolls on chakra control. One of them indicated step by step how to create a chakra shield.

They joined team 10 on the other side and together they continued.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0::

"To those who approach with hatred." Read Shikamaru "The path will not open. That's what the poem next says."

He turned to the others.

Choji was holding a kunai dangerously close to Naruto's neck. As for Ino, she had attempted to do the same with Kara, and the second after was on the floor, unconscious.

"Wouldn't that mean that I won't get there if I quarrel with my friends?"

Naruto neared Shikamaru and Kara took out some salts to wake up Ino.

"Why did you do that!" yelled the angry blond upon her waking.

"Gomen Ino-san." Smiled sheepishly Kara "It wasn't intentional. I just kind of…reacted."

The blond began haranguing her and Kara tuned her out, sighing lightly.

Frankly the girl was lucky. The last persons who tried to surprise her like that (not including Hana or Shisui of course), found themselves in the hospital often unconscious, suffering light paralysis and unable to do anything for a week.

Together they made their way to the building, Ino very busy glaring at Kara.

They entered and saw thousands of scrolls surrounding them.

'This is going to take forever.' Though Kara.

She was pretty sure the fourth's legacy wasn't within them.

She tried to listen to the others, but even Naruto's quarrel with the parrot couldn't distract from the nagging feeling she had the moment they discovered the building.

Ninjas all had a sort of sixth sense, more an intuition that warned them when there was danger, even when the enemy hide its chakra and very presence.

Kara couldn't pretend her own sixth sense was as honed as a higher ranked jonin or even experienced chuunin, but she distinctively felt something wasn't right. Tiny needles raised goosebumps at the base of her neck.

She heard rain tap against the building's roof and this time was sure someone out there was observing them, probably waiting for an opportunity to attack.

Barely a year had passed since Kara began training with water using her kekke genkai. She was nowhere near the prowesses of her ancestors or even her deceased father, but she had learned her bases.

One of them was sensing chakra within the water. And she could easily feel a lot of it saturating each drop of rain. There was so much she even began to doubt there was only one person.

She felt a huge amount of water being summoned just outside the building.

Taking position, she turned to the entrance they just came from.

"Everyone!" she exclaimed, concentrating "Climb up."

"Why?" asked Ino.

"Now isn't the time." Said urgently Kara "Climb up, now!"

She hadn't enough time to say anything else as a wave of water rushed past the entrance.

Summoning her will, Kara used her bloodline limit.

Water suddenly stopped in front of her. The others couldn't see anything apart from the wave of water seemingly frozen mere centimetres from Kara's face.

Kara struggled harder, slowly but surely inserting her own chakra inside the water, taking control of the liquid and banishing the other chakras.

Finally the last parcel of foreign chakra disappeared and water coiled softly around her form, tamed.

Kara sighed in relief before making the water disappear and slumping ungracefully on the ground.

"Kara-chan!" exclaimed Naruto, jumping next to her "Are you hurt?"

"No Naruto-kun." Smiled the girl "Just a bit tired."

"Was this another trap?" frowned Shikamaru, appearing next to them with Ino and Choji.

"No." replied Kara, shaking her head "The water was laden with chakra. It was an attack. Probably those ninjas who were following us."

"Eh?" said Shikamaru, looking at her, shocked "How did you know?"

"Well they were poorly hiding their chakras and were as discreet as a herd of cows. But I knew you and Naruto could handle them so I let you go."

"You're amazing Kara-chan!" interrupted Naruto, smiling widely "How did you do that?"

"Water manipulation Naruto-kun." Smiled the girl "But unless you are water affiliated, I doubt you'll be able to learn it?"

Naruto pouted and Kara had to bit back a giggle.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0::

"But Kara-chan!" whined Naruto "I wanted to redo all the challenges!"

"Stop whining Naruto." Scolded Kara, dragging a pouting blond behind her "The final exam is tomorrow and you'll need your rest. No need to redo some challenges.

"Demo.." pouted Naruto, crossing stubbornly his arms.

Kara was about to reply when she sensed someone she hoped to not encounter again.

She felt the irritation that had built for long days explode.

Throwing Naruto to the side, she gathered chakra in her legs and kicked Hana in the middle.

The woman was thrown to the side and Kara jumped to avoid her dogs.

Taking a smoke bomb laden with pepper, she threw it to the ground and let the fumes envelop the canines.

Taking out ropes she breathed deep before entering the smoke. When it dissipated the three dogs were tightly tied.

Turning to a recovering Hana, Kara pointed at her before yelling.

"Enough! You've pursued me for days now! The final exam is tomorrow and I need to properly eat, drink, have a long shower and sleep! So you take your dogs with you and go back home. If you try to attack me again I swear I will not hold back and skin your dogs alive before chopping you four in tiny pieces!"

Letting out an impressive growl for good measure, Kara grabbed a bewildered Naruto's collar before dragging him home again, muttering about crazed teachers and insane canines.

She disappeared down the road and Hana smiled proudly before freeing her dogs.

Tonight Kara was able to sleep peacefully.

**Petitefeeme : Unfortunately those filler chapter will not be as constant as the chapters of the main story. I have one other ready to be posted next week but after that updates will be slow. I write if I'm inspired and for now I have exams to revise, christmas, new year and my grandmother's birthday to celebrate. The last week of December and January will be busy.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS ! **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fourteen

**Petitefeeme: Here is the fourteenth chapter ^-^ I hope you're all having good holidays.**

"So?" asked curiously Shisui "How is it going with you and Kara?"

"Hn." Answered simply Itachi, looking away.

To anyone, the man's posture would have been unreadable and unemotional. But for Shisui who had known the boy his whole life, it was another story altogether.

He fought a smirk seeing Itachi's slightly tense posture and the tiny, almost invisible pink dusting his cheekbones.

Shisui was fully with his cousin, moreover that he knew more or less what Itachi would be facing if he wanted to have a relationship with Kara.

It was pure dumb luck that led Shisui to Kara the night Konoha was invaded by these four ninjas who wanted to destroy Konoha using an incredibly powerful thunder technique.

He was rushing to the battlefield when he saw the girl fighting one of the enemy ninjas.

First he wanted to go help her, a bit worried. But when he saw her stopping a suiton technique using one single finger, he was astounded and stayed frozen in place until the end of the fight.

After that he shunshined away and later had done some researches. He found a very old scroll in a library reserved for ANBU only in the Hokage tower narrating the life of Tobirama Senju.

What he found interesting was that at a moment in his life the second Hokage had been about to marry a woman from an extremely powerful and ancient clan capable of manipulating elements. Her name was Akemi Kokoro.

He searched a bit more, but the informations concerning the Kokoro clan where scarces and rares. He only found out that their kekke genkai involved element manipulation and that the clan was a matriarchal one, with a few other things that made him really sorry for the men wanting to marry one of them.

But if the little he gathered was correct, Shisui's cousin would have to go through hell if he wanted to be with Kara.

Shisui knew it wasn't his place to divulge the secret to Itachi, but he would help him when the time would come.

That and he would get a good laugh seeing his cousin beat up by a girl!

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0::

Kara groaned and opened her eyes.

She sat up slowly, pinching the edge of her nose trying to fight the oncoming headache creeping its way into her head.

"Kara-chan!" exclaimed happily Hinata, relieved to see her best friend awake "Are you alright?"

"I think I'll soon have the mother of all headaches using so much chakra at one time but I'm alive." The brown haired girl smiled "Can you pass me some medicine?"

"I'm glad you're awake Kara-chan." Said Shizune, who was also up, sitting beside her "As soon as you can, I want you to begin with plan B."

"Understood." Replied seriously the green eyed girl as Hinata returned with the medicine.

"Plan B?" she questioned, handing the drink to Kara.

The girl smiled thankfully and drank the potion, grimacing at the taste before explaining:

"As I am a Kokoro, I have access to sealing techniques that you don't. I cannot seal Sanbi in another dimension, but I could be able to seal him away so that no one would be able to have access to the three tailed's power. Not even another Kokoro. The problem is that I am alone, so I have to wait for exact special circumstances to use the seal."

"Can't we help you?" asked Hinata, worried for her friend.

"Using the seal will require the Kokoro clan's kekke genkai." Explained further Kara "Nobody will be able to help me unless it's another member of my clan."

"I understand." sighed in defeat Hinata "But promise me to be careful."

"Aren't I always." Smirked Kara.

"And she will not be alone." Added Shizune "Tsunade-sama will probably send ANBU to protect her while she's doing the seal. So no worries."

Kara put a reassuring hand on her best friend's arm as Lee neared them, carrying an unconscious Sakura.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0::

"Itachi-kun!" exclaimed happily Kara, running to hug her boyfriend. She could recognise him even with his mask on.

The boys 'eewed' and the girls sighed dreamily.

"So you're the ANBU team charged of protecting Kara." Noticed Kakashi.

"Of course." Sneered slightly Shisui behind his own mask, smirking "The moment he heard the details of the mission Itachi threatened the others to let him and I only on this mission. They were all too afraid of him to refuse, me included."

He let out a chuckle before being punched through the forest, courtesy of his cousin while Kara let out a little laugh.

"Well." Said the ninja named Yamato "I think this is our cue. Let's go minna."

One after the other Kara hugged her friends.

"You better take care of her Itachi-sempai, Shisui-sempai." Said Naruto before hugging tightly his sister like figure.

The two men nodded and Naruto smiled before departing.

"You be really careful." Instructed Hinata, hugging her briefly.

"Don't over exert yourself." Added Tenten worriedly, also hugging her as well.

"Don't worry guys I'll be alright." Smiled reassuringly the green eyed girl "I've got two of the best shinobis in Konoha protecting me."

Ignoring the 'aww' coming from Shisui, she waved to her friends before turning to the two men.

"Are you ready to begin? I want it done as soon as possible. The Akatsuki cannot be that far."

"We're totally ready princess!" exclaimed enthusiastically Shisui.

"Tell us what to do." Only said Itachi.

"Alright." Explained Kara, unrolling a map of the lake on the ground"Don't worry about the sealing, I'll do that part."

She drew a large circle around the lake.

"My seal will include the whole lake, plus some of the land bordering it. Do not enter within this perimeter. You'll get stuck in the seal and be imprisoned with Sanbi. Is that understood?"

Shisui did a mock salute and Itachi nodded.

Rolling her eyes at the brown head's childish antics, Kara continued:

"It will take some time as the lake is huge. You role will be to protect the seal. The enemy cannot touch it or it could break and I wouldn't be able to do it again. It takes too much energy for that. And I will not be able to help you. While I do the sealing my whole concentration will be on the task and after that it is probable that I'll collapse. Don't worry it's normal. The seal is energy consuming. Do you have question?"

"How we will be communicating?" asked curiously Shisui.

"Can they harm you when you're within the seal?" asked Itachi, sounding concerned "Won't you be stuck in it too?"

"The enemy could try to harm me with long range attacks." Answered calmly Kara "But don't worry about that, as well as communication. You'll know when the time comes. As for your last question Itachi."

Her expression turned grave and serious. She looked at both men straight in the eyes and they couldn't help but tense.

"The technique I will use is a secret within my family for generations. What you'll see now will stay within us and you're forbidden to talk, write or try to communicate about it in any way. Don't try to copy it. Even with your sharingan you wouldn't understand how it works and you will never be able to replicate it. Understood?"

"You're scary princess." Half joked Shisui.

"Sorry Shisui-kun." Smiled apologizingly Kara "But what I'm about to use is a heavy secret that can't be taken with lightness. I'm trying to make you understand that you're lucky enough to see this technique and not die."

"Die?" repeated Shisui "Why…?"

"Don't worry about this idiot." Replied Itachi, bonking the man on the head "Concentrate on your task. We'll protect you and the seal."

Kara smiled before rolling up the scroll.

Together they made their way to the lake.

"During the instalment of the seal I'll be extremely vulnerable." Explained Kara one last time before focusing her gaze on the lake.

"Good luck princess!" exclaimed Shisui.

Kara threw him one last smile before concentrating.

She breathed in sharply and expired slowly before stepping on the water surface.

Water streams immediately sprang to life, circling lovingly and delicately her ankles, legs and waist, slowly moving to her upper body.

Ignoring the awed sounds coming from Shisui, Kara continued slowly to the centre of the lake, gathering her powers.

Once in the centre, the water now playing softly with her hairs, she did some hand signs and bit her thumb.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu." She said, ramming her hand on the water.

Blood spread on the liquid surface widely and a huge blue dragon emerged from the water, roaring spectacularly.

"Show off." Snorted a silver dragon who appeared with the huge blue one in a rush of wind.

"Don't be so hard on him." Said gently its almost identical twin, appearing in the same way. It's not everyday we're summoned."

"Mizuki." Kara greeted the blue dragon before turning to the two silver ones "Kaze, Kane."

"Kara-sama." Greeted back the silver ones, bowing in respect.

"Hime-sama." Greeted the blue one in a liquid, grave voice, lowering his face to the girl's level "How may we be of assistance?"

"I'll need you to seal away a tailed beast." Explained Kara "Its name is Sanbi. Mizuki-san I'll need you to restrain it while I finish the sealing. Will you be able to handle it on your own?"

"Don't worry Hime-sama." Replied evenly Mizuki "I can handle a giant turtle."

Kara smiled before turning to the two silver ones.

"Kaze, Kane;" she asked "I'll need you to protect me and to assure communication between me and the two ANBU over there."

"Understood." Said Kane while Kaze made a face "We'll go introduce ourselves."

Kara nodded and turned to Mizuki.

"When I say 'go' Mizuki-san."

The blue dragon nodded and tensed in anticipation.

Kara concentrated hard and did the water hand sign.

'Suiton.' She though 'Youso no Kedamono'

Four columns of water sprang to life. When they died down, four horses stood in their places.

Their body were made of dark blue, liquid water. Their tails and manes were made of vaporous water, white and silvery blue. Their eyes and hooves were made of steel ice, bluish white, almost silver grey.

The four water entities bowed to Kara before galloping away toward the four cardinal points of the lake, a flurry of seals and inscriptions fluttering to life under their hooves.

::00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0::

"Really." Smirked Shisui, tilting his head toward his younger cousin "Your future wife isn't human."

He barely avoided the flurry of kunai sent to nail him painfully before resuming his post, snickering slightly.

Itachi's eyes narrowed even further under his mask, making Shisui shiver in apprehension (though he would never stop teasing him, it was too much fun).

The young Uchiha head was going to punch his idiotic cousin when they heard someone behind them exclaim loudly:

"Oh! Look Deidara-sempai! It's a tenshi!"

Another voice replied angrily, almost shouting:

"Idiot! Now they now our position! You screwed up our chances to attack them by surprise!"

They turned to see a blond, pony tailed haired, blue eyed young man busy strangling an orange masked one.

"As a matter of fact." Stated Shisui, getting a kunai out, sharingan activating "We noticed you earlier. But you didn't seem to want moving and I was too lazy to come at you directly. And my comrade here was busy ogling his girlfriend."

"…Remind me to kill you later." Said coldly Itachi, his pupils going from black to red in a second "Painfully."

"Such a joykiller." Pouted Shisui.

The blond guy smirked and tugged his hands into his side pocket, his expression turning sadistic when the tense mood was broken once again by his orange masked partner.

"Sempai, sempai!" called the man enthusiastically "Look at the beautiful horses!"

Indeed the equines had reached the four cardinal points of the lake already and were standing on cliffs. They reared wildly and released quite an amount of chakra. Intercrossed, complicated seals and lines appeared across the lake's surface, glowing brightly with blue and green chakra simultaneously.

The seal engulfed the whole lake and in a mighty roar the three tailed demon appeared, its single red eye fixed malevolently on the tiny girl at the centre of the lake.

"Stupid!' yelled the blond Akatsuki man, beating down his partner "This isn't the time to marvel at animals!"

"Sorry sempai!" wailed pitifully the man.

"Are you gonna bicker like a married couple or are you gonna fight?" sneered Shisui

The blond haired man's expression turned positively evil at the mention of being married to his partner.

He opened his palms, letting the two Konoha shinobis see mouths nestled in the middle (Shisui let out a disgusted sound). They opened and white insect like creatures flew to the brown haired Uchiha.

"Katsu!" yelled the Akatsuki member. The insect exploded.

Itachi considered helping his cousin for a moment, before deciding to let the idiot extricate himself from the situation he had created with his never ending snarky remarks.

The man indeed had to be punished some way or another. And by observing him running left and right, an angry blond head yelling after him, he could decipher what kind of techniques the enemy used. For the moment he was inclined toward doton, or perhaps katon techniques.

Suddenly remembering the orange masked partner, Itachi quickly searched for him.

He found him a safe distance away, observing and sometimes cheering loudly on his partner.

Itachi's eyes narrowed behind his mask. He felt very suspicious about a man who liked to stay in the sidelines.

Since Kara he swore to never underestimate that type of person ever again, for they were often the most dangerous (or powerful in the case of his girlfriend).

He was distracted, however, when two silver, medium sized dragons landed on either sides of him.

"Greeting!" said cheerfully the one with blue eyes and a yellow mane "My name is Kane! I suppose you are one of the ANBUs protecting Kara-sama?"

Itachi nodded wordlessly and Kane smiled before continuing:

"Nice to meet you! Beside me is Kaze. Don't worry if he's a bit grumbling, he doesn't like humans that much. We were asked by Kara-sama to protect her and communicate you any informations she'll deem important. For the moment the seal is in good way and Mizuki is doing his job."

They turned to see the huge blue scaled dragon fighting with Sanbi, surrounding the demon with his long body, strangling him into a state where it couldn't move properly.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o::

Kara glanced at Shisui dodging bombs from the blond haired Akatsuki and wished him and Itachi good luck before concentrating on the seal again.

It was by now slowly going up, forming a dome above the lake and Sanbi.

Another seal appeared around her and she was lifted slowly into the air.

Kara let the seal on the lake work its way alone for a moment, turning to the three tailed demon struggling in Mizuki's grasp.

She put her hands over her heart and concentrated.

Her mouth opened and she let out a string of notes.

A beam of yellow light shot out from Kara to the demon, enveloping it a golden light.

Mizuki released his opponent just in the nick of time and she nodded to him before he disappeared in a wisp of water.

The three tailed demon in front of her slowly sank back in the water, its red eyes tiredly closing.

When Kara felt the great beast settle at the bottom of the lake, sleeping deeply, she stopped singing and concentrated back on the seal.

She poured more chakra into the seal and activated it.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0::

After letting Shisui struggle with Deidara long enough for his taste, Itachi decided to intervene and soon the blond Akatsuki was fighting both of them, and obviously was having trouble.

"Alright." He smirked, burrowing his hands once again in his side pouches.

When he extended his palm toward them, his hand's mouths rejected a white liquid which formed into two humanoid forms.

Both ANBU gripped their swords and Shisui tried to slash one of them which was coming near him.

Slightly surprised when his sword stayed stuck, he barely dodged the spikes that sprouted from the humanoid corpse.

Seeing this, Itachi charged his katana with chakra and succeeded into slashing his opponent.

He turned to Shisui's enemy and slashed the body diagonally, his partner taking back his own sword.

"Oy!" called his cousin to their opponent "Is this all you have to throw at us?"

The blond Akatsuki only smirked and they were surprised when the bits Itachi had slashed morphed into different forms before attacking again.

Swords charged with chakra, the two ANBU fought them until it was a swarm of little clay forms that was attacking them.

They barely heard Deidara mutter 'katsu' before a few of the white forms exploded.

Just before it, Itachi and Shisui looked at each other, Itachi barely nodding to his cousin, who nodded back as discreetly.

The bombs exploded, creating a thick smoke that spread quickly. Enveloping quickly the two surprised Akatsuki members.

"Ne sempai." Though out loud the orange masked one "You bombs usually don't create that much smoke."

"Shut up Tobi." Spat his partner, trying to see through the thick smoke.

He barely dodged the blow coming from Shisui, but didn't escape from Itachi.

"Dammit!" he yelled, ignoring the pain his slashed right arm produced and sending his walking bombs toward the source of the attack.

This little dance continued until the smoke cleared completely. By that time Deidara had no bombs left and the two ANBUs were barely scratched.

With a determined look that made Itachi and Shisui's eyes narrow, the blond Akatsuki once again plunged his hands in his pouches.

When he got them out he cupped them, a white ball appearing.

With a poof of white smoke a huge dragon made of clay appeared.

"Tobi!" called irritatedly Deidara, jumping on the dragon's head "Come here and do your job!"

"Roger sempai!" replied excitedly the orange masked man "Are we going to use that?"

"Yep!" answered Deidara, forming handsigns.

Shisui and Itachi saw a bulb of the dragon's tail disappear, and a few seconds later the dragon barfed a pack of large balls.

"I'm counting on you Tobi!" said one last time Deidara.

"Roger!" yelled his partner.

"Captain." Said Shisui to Itachi "If we let him take off."

"I know." Replied shortly his cousin "I'm going first. Stay back and wait for an opening."

Shisui nodded and Itachi griped his katana tighter before he rushed forward.

Deidara's eyes widened for a second at the man's speed before he gritted his teeth in anger and did a hand sign.

Another bulb of the dragon's tail disappeared and when he opened his mouth, a little version of itself shot out, straight toward the Uchiha.

Itachi swiftly evaded it, but the little dragon flew back right at him, flying over him a few feet away.

He heard Deidara said once again 'katsu' and jumped away to avoid the explosion.

But the blast was much bigger than he expected and he used the substitution jutsu in the nick of time.

He reappeared on a branch a few meters away and quickly assessed the situation. The dragon was beginning to slowly take off.

And where was his partner?

The dragon fully took off and slowly elevated itself from the earth. But Shisui darted to an unexpecting blond head and slashed violently the dragon's wing off using his chakra induced sword.

As the dragon began falling back to the earth, Itachi saw Tobi emerge from the earth itself.

"Done sempai!" he shouted happily "All the mines have been put….Sempai!"

It took him a moment to realised the dragon was falling down to him.

"Dammit Tobi!" yelled the blond head "Don't stay here!"

The orange masked man yelled pathetically before hopping up and darting to the wood nearby.

'Mines!' though in a rush Itachi and Shisui before the former sent a wire to his comrade.

Shisui grabbed it and Itachi hauled the man to him just in time as the dragon touched the ground, making the mines explode.

A few feet above them, on a clay bird, Deidara looked positively furious.

"I'll kill you bastards!" he yelled angrily before turning to his partner "Tobi, don't stay here!"

"Sempai!" yelled back worriedly the orange masked man "Are you gonna use C4?"

"Yeah!" replied Deidara "So get the hell out of here!"

Tobi complied quickly and Shisui and Itachi narrowed their eyes as the blond Akatsuki began eating his clay.


	16. Chapter 16

Filler chapter two

**Petitefeeme: This filler chapter is based on Naruto Shippuden episode 176 and 177. I didn't write any other fillers and now I have no time to write (exams ~_~ ). But rest assured I'll still post a chapter each week.**

Ten years old Kara checked herself in the mirror one last time before grabbing her bag and exiting her tiny apartment.

"Naruto-kun." She called, knocking on her best friend's door "Come on, it's time to go to school."

She heard no answer and took out her own set of keys to open Naruto's door.

Bee-lining to his bedroom, skilfully avoiding the rubbish littering the floor, Kara opened the door to see the bed empty.

She heard no sound coming from the bathroom and Naruto's bag had disappeared, meaning the boy must already be on his way to the academy.

But that made no sense. Why would Naruto want to be early? Something was nagging her, a piece of information playing an important role in the answer.

Frowning, she closed Naruto's apartment door before slowly walking to school.

She was out of the building when she brutally halted, a foot stuck in mid air.

Of course! Today there was a new teacher coming in class!

'Oh no!' though hurriedly Kara before running to the academy.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0::

Unfortunately, there was little to nothing she could do.

Iruka-sensei on his entrance fell right into Naruto's trap.

For a moment Kara thought the man was gonna scold Naruto, but the man visibly forced himself to calm down before telling the boy to go sit.

It was one of the worst things he could have done.

Kara knew her best friend and knew that the boy was craving others attention, so ignoring was the best thing to do to hurt him, and eventually persuade him to continue his pranks (though the contrary gave similar result, as Kara found out after long hours of scolding, only for Naruto to repeat his prank at a later date).

So she endured the day until they went outside to practice ninjutsu.

Iruka-sensei had called Sasuke's name, and unfortunately Kara had been much too near the girls.

She had flinched when they began squealing and retreated next to Hinata, smiling to the girl in greeting as the Hyuuga heiress smiled shyly back.

Even though Kara thought that the Uchiha was egoist and too much arrogant for his own good, the girl still had to admit that the boy was impressive as he made two clones before hiding in a tree.

Things went downhill when Naruto intervened, trying to find the real Sasuke.

Kara didn't know why exactly Naruto had decided to prove himself superior to Sasuke. Perhaps because he was the best of their class, or had too easily the class and teacher's attention, or he was too arrogant. Kara had tried to ask Naruto but she never got a clear answer (the blond would always begin to rant at the mention of Sasuke).

"Naruto." Said Shino "Each time you do intervene you disrupt our lessons. It's annoying."

"Yeah!" sneered a boy "It's annoying. In fact, you simply being alive is annoying!"

"Hibachi-san." Called sternly Kara, deciding to intervene when she saw the hurt in Naruto's eyes "Your comment is mean and uncalled for. You should apologise for your immature behaviour."

"And what will you do if I don't?" smirked Hibachi "Scold me? I'm really afraid."

His friend laughed and Kara narrowed her eyes.

"Oh." Taunted Hibachi "Naruto's little girlfriend is angry. What will you do? The idiot's uselessness have probably rubbed on you and you're probably ad incompetent as he is, ugly!"

At the insult Naruto growled and took a menacing step toward the boy.

"Why you…" he seethed.

"Enough!" interrupted Iruka, stepping between Naruto and Hibachi "Stop make fun of Naruto and Kara…"

Kara saw a slip of hope light up in Naruto's eyes, only to be crushed ruthlessly when Iruka-sensei added sternly:

"…just don't pay attention to the boy."

Then he called the class a bit farther away to continue the lesson.

"Naruto-kun…" said tentatively Kara.

Her best friend sent her a huge fake smile.

"Don't worry about me Kara-chan." He said, gently pushing her to where the class had disappeared "Go join them, you still have to show sensei your ninjutsu."

Kara looked worriedly at the blond before nodding slightly and slowly walking to the group, throwing frequent looks behind her.

During the rest of the class she stayed stern and sad, her expression mirroring Sasuke, and even Hibachi's taunts didn't made her react.

When he turn came she did the minimum, only creating one clone beside her before quickly dispelling it. Frankly she wasn't motivated to do much else and up until now Iruka-sensei hadn't done anything to make her want to prove herself to him. That and she was also very discreet, liked to stay in the background and didn't like to flaunt her capacities (it just wasn't her).

The day passed, and at the end of the class Kara couldn't find Naruto.

When she got back to her apartment, she checked if Naruto was in his own.

No such luck.

She did her homework, worked on her ninjutsu a bit before going to check again.

Naruto still wasn't here.

She looked at the sunset and became worried.

So she grabbed her coat and went out to search for him.

When she finally caught an orange flash at Ichiraku's ramen.

"Naruto-kun!" she exclaimed angrily, nearing him to sit beside him "I was dead worried where were you?"

"Ah, sorry Kara-chan." Smiled sheepishly Naruto.

His fake reassuring smile calmed Kara.

"Naruto-kun?" she asked more quietly "Are you alright?"

"Of course!" smiled broadly (and flakily) her best friend, finishing his bowl "Thank you ojii-san!"

"You're welcome Naruto." Smiled Teuchi "Now you better go home. It's quite late."

"Thanks again!" yelled Naruto before running home.

Kara sighed and bowed thankfully to the old man before leaving money on the counter and following her best friend out.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0::

A few days passed. Iruka-sensei was still very cold and stern toward Naruto, ignoring the young boy much to Kara's growing distress.

'Where is that boy again.' Though exasperatedly the green eyed girl, looking around the town for her best friend

She noticed a little crowd forming not too far away from her. Curiosity mixed with a foreboding sensation and she neared the gathering.

There she saw Naruto sitting on the ground (she suspected he had been pushed) with a man hovering above him threateningly.

She stepped near as the man threw to the blond a mask not unlike the one Kara saw on ANBU sometimes.

The wooden contraption bumped mercilessly against Naruto's head.

"Naruto-kun." Called Kara, pushing through the crowd to get to him.

"Kara-chan." Mumbled Naruto, surprised to see her here.

Trying to occult the mumblings and disapproving glares thrown her way, Kara kneeled beside Naruto to help him up.

"Come on." She whispered to him "Let's get out of here."

She got the mask for him and pushed him gently away from the whispers and comments.

They were almost out and Kara was beginning to relax when Naruto suddenly turned around, glaring at one man.

"What did you say!" he yelled angrily, a growl forming in his chest.

The people gasped and took a step away from him. Seeing their frightened glaring, Naruto deflated and sent the man one last look before bolting away.

"Naruto!" tried Kara. But the boy ignored her and disappeared quickly at a corner.

Sighing, Kara took out some money from her wallet.

Walking back, she put it on the counter and sent a stern look to the still glaring man before walking away, the mask clutched in her hands.

Once in her apartment, she took out of the fridge some onigiris and went to put them in Naruto's apartment beside the mask.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0::

She was finishing dressing when she heard someone knock on Naruto's door.

Frowning, Kara finished adjusting her kunai holster and opened her door to see their teacher waiting in front of Naruto's door.

"Iruka-sensei?" she asked, opening her door further to take a step outside.

"Kara-chan?" blinked Iruka, surprised to see her here.

Kara blinked back before looking at the closed door.

"You know it's no use knocking on his door." She said helpfully.

"Really?" frowned Iruka "How so?"

"Well." Replied Kara, trying to even her tone as much as possible, not wanting to sound reproachful (too much) "He told me more or less what happened in the graveyard. And I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't want to see you."

She saw the man sigh in defeat and scratch his head in helplessness. He looked so lost Kara couldn't help but want to help him, even though it was this man that caused Naruto misery for the past two weeks.

Sighing discreetly, the opened more her door and beckoned him in.

"Would you like tea Iruka-sensei?" she asked politely, inviting him in.

Nodding, the man thanked her before entering.

Telling him to sit down, Kara disappeared a few minutes to make tea. Once the cup and biscuits were correctly settled, she sat in front of him and they drank in silence.

Iruka observed the strange little girl. She was really odd. Most girls her age were a bit spoiled and conceited, expansive and he knew most of the girls in his class were fawning over poor Sasuke-kun (though the boy didn't seem that disturbed). This phase of their life often disappeared after a couple of years, once they had been opposed to the harsh reality of the word.

Yet here was this little girl offering him tea like any good hostess. He vaguely remembered her interventions in class as she didn't particularly stand out. She did all her assignment well but just enough to get a satisfactory average mark.

Her only trait of character that made her stand out was her maturity. She didn't fawn over any boys and seemed dedicated to her kunoichi carrier. Her eyes were analytical, observant and calculative, a look a person only achieved once they made chuunin, sometimes higher. Her manner of speech also demonstrated a high level of vocabulary and grammar for a girl her age.

Another thing out of the ordinary was her reluctance to enter conflict.

There were three categories of children. The ones that fought, the shy ones and the aloof ones who preferred to stay away most of the time (like Shino or Sasuke).

He was sure Kara wasn't in the aloof group (she wasn't emo enough). He sometimes saw her speak with the Hyuuga heiress, but she wasn't shy and she didn't hesitate to enter fight to defend Naruto and when there was no other option (and she probably spoke to Hinata because she was one of the few with a conversation not involving Sasuke). And when she was provoked she never answered, though sometimes he heard her give out a snarky, well placed remark.

If he had enough experience, Iruka could have recognised the burgeoning traits fit to a great kunoichi, but he wasn't so he only found her a little odd.

"I met Naruto-kun at the orphanage when I was seven." Suddenly said Kara, interrupting his thoughts.

She put down her cup and continued, carefully folding her hands on her knees:

"My memories are a bit fuzzy, but I remember our caretaker saying to us to not play with the little blond haired boy sitting a few meters from us."

She looked at him straight into the eyes and Iruka felt uncomfortable.

"She told us to not pay attention to him."

Now Iruka really felt uncomfortable.

"I was curious at that time. I remembered the little boy as a troublemaker. He was always goofing around to catch attention, always yelling. Yet no teacher punished him, only looked at him weirdly before focusing on something else. I felt he was sad, even if he tried to smile."

She sighed and shooked her head slightly before continuing:

"Consequently to the advice to not play with him, Naruto was always alone and sometimes pushed around. I didn't know exactly what pushed me to disobey our care taker's orders, but I did and offered him to play with me."

She giggled at the memory.

"The moment I finished speaking he looked at me, completely dumbfounded, mouth open, before whooping in joy and hugging me tightly. It was as if someone had offered him…to be Hokage."

The humour wasn't lost on Iruka and the man smiled.

Kara turned frank eyes to him and smiled a bit.

"I hope what I told you will help you. I know you aren't someone bad by essence. If someone is capable of bounding with Naruto, it's you."

"Thank you Kara-san." Smiled Iruka, not noticing he had switched of prefix as if he was talking to an equal, not a little child. And who would blame him really?

They talked some more until Iruka excused himself. He had a class to prepare.

**Petitfeeme : I hope you liked. Next time I'll post a chapter i twill be in 2013 ^-^ So happy new year and until next year !**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter fifteen

**Petitfeeme: Here is the fifteen chapter! Today I have my first exam. I don't know if I'll survive…this might be my last day T-T**

**Kara: -_-! Aren't you a little bit tad too dramatic?**

Ever so slowly, the earth rose above the water, covering the lake and the now sleeping Sanbi.

Sweat trailed down uncomfortably between Kara's brows, making their way to her shoulders.

Moving the earth over water was requiring a lot of chakra and energy and she felt her reserves lower dangerously.

'Almost finished' she though, breathing hard, forcing her body to continue despite the fatigue.

She spied at the corner of her eyes little clay white insects flying to her and flinched a bit, but otherwise trusted her dragons to stop the threat.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0::

Itachi narrowed his eyes at the giant Deidara made of clay towering in front of them. With his sharingan he could see little points of chakra moving freely inside the clay, forming a moving cloud.

"This is bad." Mumbled Shisui behind his mask "We can't see the lake anymore."

"Hn." Agreed wordlessly his cousin, glaring at the huge Deidara figure, the real one a little point above them, flying on a large clay bird.

They suddenly heard explosions and stiffened before darting to the side, trying to get to water's bank.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled the blond man, throwing bombs at them.

"Go." Said simply Shisui, his hands forming a flurry of hand signs.

He waved his hand and senbons charged with electricity pierced all the little birds.

"What!" he replied, seeing his cousin still, probably to raise an eyebrow "I'm not stupid you know? I just choose to not use it. Now go rescue your belle. Shoo!"

Itachi snorted before jumping away, his smirk hidden behind his ANBU mask.

He ran around the giant Deidara to see the two silver dragons, Kaze and Kane, repelling the insect and bird's bombs. One was throwing them away with wind while the other was sending them definitively away using little bolts of lightning.

Reassured, he briefly looked to Kara, still keeping an eye on Shisui and Deidara's fight and the giant bomb.

The seal was progressing well, the huge lake now only a big puddle at the girl's feet.

He saw she was exhausted, panting and sweating. Kara warned them about that, but that didn't mean he couldn't be worried about her.

Finally the last parcel of water disappeared and the girl's feet softly touched the ground once again.

The last seal around her vanished and a statue representing a horse posing in a proud stance.

He glanced at the cardinal points where the water horses were earlier and sure enough they also had disappeared.

Itachi nodded to himself and noticed just in time bombs coming at him.

Using electricity charged senbons, he deactivated them, much to the annoyance of Deidara.

"You're gonna die!" he yelled with a cruel smirk, doing a now familiar hand sign "Katsu."

The huge clay Deidara dissolved in thin air, and Itachi and Shisui could see with their sharingan a huge cloud of blue chakra expanding.

They rushed toward Kara.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0::

Said girl was kneeling in front of the statue's pedestal.

She bit her thumb before drawing one last seal.

She knew that one of the Akatsuki's men was a Kokoro like her. Albeit it wasn't a female, but Kara was sure he knew one or two things about the fuinjutsu techniques of their ancestors.

So she had to make sure no one beside her would be able to undo her work.

The seal covering the lake could be easily lifted off by another Kokoro, that she had to admit. But no one would be able to wake Sanbi to use its power as only her voice could wake him. And no one could begin to uncover the lake without her blood.

The seal she had drawn glowed before disappearing.

She smiled tiredly and was about to turn to see what was exactly going on with the two Uchihas ANBU and the Akatsukis members when she felt herself snatched away.

"Itachi?" she blinked, recognising the ANBU before turning to his comrade "Shisui? What's happening?"

"Well the enemy his sending us tiny bombs invisible for the naked eyes that will surely explode in our systems, though I'm not very keen on testing the theory."

Kara smiled before asking:

"Can't we deactivate them?"

"With electricity." Replied this time Itachi "But we don't know any techniques strong enough."

"I see." Kara mused out loud, checking if Kane and Kaze were still with them.

"Kane." She asked "Did you hear that?"

When he nodded, she finished:

"You know what to do then."

"Roger." Said excitedly the silver scaled dragon before making a U turn away from us.

"What's he doing?" asked curiously Shisui.

"You'll see." I smirked, climbing on Kaze "No Itachi, you don't want to be bothered with me if you have to fight again."

"And we're perfectly capable of taking care of her." Added Kaze, glaring at Itachi as if he was personally insulted.

"Don't worry." Smiled reassuringly Kara before turning to Kane.

The silver dragon was a few meters from them. To the Uchihas he was standing just in the middle of the chakra blue cloud.

He concentrated a few seconds, roared and bolts of lightning shot out of his body, creating a sort of electricity ball around his body.

"Doesn't he breath the bombs?" asked curiously Shisui.

"Currently the lightning bolts that come out are formed within his body." Replied the brown haired girl "So the bombs in his system are automatically deactivated. Speaking of bombs where are the Akatsuki men?"

"We don't know where the one with the orange mask is." Answered Itachi "But the blond one is just above us."

Kara tilted her head up to see an immobile Deidara on his clay bird.

"Why isn't he moving?" she asked, slitting her eyes to try to see better.

"He's under Itachi's genjutsu." Replied casually Shisui as Kane finished his task and came back to them.

"So?" asked Kara, petting the silver dragon "What now? I finished the sealing."

"I'll deal with the Akatsuki." Said Itachi "Shisui, stay with Kara and get the farthest away from here as possible."

"But and you?" asked worriedly Kara.

"Don't worry." Replied shortly Itachi, sending her a reassuring look through his mask.

Not really seeing it, Kara nonetheless felt it and sighed in defeat.

"Alright." She said "But take Kane with you. He's a part lightning dragon. He will be useful."

Itachi nodded shortly before climbing on an offering Kane before taking off with him.

"Alright." Said Shisui, turning his back to the fight "Let's get out of here princess."

Kara threw one last look at Itachi before sighing again and nudged Kaze forward.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0::

Deidara growled weakly as the mysterious ANBU stood in front of him, barely wounded while he was panting, sweating and suffering from several serious gashes.

He stared at the emotionless mask in front of him, the silver scaled dragon standing motionlessly behind him.

He gritted his teeth in anger. Not only had those two beaten him quite easily, but they also were so impassive about it that he was silently seething.

He wasn't some meaningless shinobi!

"I'll show you!" he yelled angrily at them, grinning madly as he tore his shirt away.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0::

Shisui and Kara gasped, feeling the huge expand of chakra.

They turned their head to see a white blast spreading to them.

"Shimata!" barked Shisui, jumping forward.

Kaze, on which Kara was still, used the wind to fly faster, soon overtaking the Uchiha with a smirk on his dragon's muzzle.

The green eyed girl rolled her eyes at this childish display before turning worriedly back on the explosion.

"This should do." Finally said Shisui, stopping in a clearing "The explosion's range doesn't seem to be larger than ten kilometres."

"Shisui!" exclaimed Kara "Can you see Itachi with your sharingan?"

She saw his red eyes' tomoes spin rapidly before he sighed.

"No." he replied "That only means that he's dead or…"

"I'll summon Kane immediately." Finished for him Kara.

"Do you have enough chakra?" questioned doubtfully Shisui.

"No." answered the brown haired girl "But Kaze will lent me some."

"Nani!" exclaimed Shisui "Is that possible?"

Merging two chakras together was almost impossible because a chakra was personal and unique to each person. To mix two chakras required that they were compatible.

"Don't forget that Kaze here is a summon." Smiled Kara, explaining while beginning to make hand signs "My family is deeply intertwined with dragons. Our chakras are compatible to a certain point."

What she was saying was true. A dragon could provide a certain amount of chakra to its summoner if they had an element in common.

As Kaze and Kara could perfectly control wind, the dragon could give a little amount of chakra. It wouldn't be a lot (dragons and Kokoros weren't that compatible), but it would be enough for a summon.

Kara did the last hand sign and Kaze concentrated, letting a thin strip of shimmering silvery chakra out of his body to enter the girl's.

Kara breathed deeply before doing the necessary hand signs for summoning Kane.

She bit her thumb and let her blood spread on thin air.

Kane appeared with a wisp of leaves and landed with great difficulties due to his wounds.

Itachi was with him, leaning heavily on the dragon's body. He was weak and wounded as much as Kane.

The man tried to stand only to waver.

"Woah man easy there." Said Shisui, nearing his cousin to slip his arm under his shoulder "You escaped from quite a thing here."

Itachi only grunted, letting his partner putting him against a tree trunk.

Meanwhile Kara finished examining Kane.

"Your wounds are only superficial." She said, relieved, wrapping a bandage for his stomach wound "Rest and in a week at most you'll be able to fight again."

"Thank you Kara-sama." Replied Kaze "May we be excused?"

"Of course." She smiled, waving as they disappeared in a rush of wind.

She walked to Itachi and kneeled near him;

"Let me examine you." She said, leaving no part for a retort.

Shisui smirked behind his mask as the man said nothing back, just letting his girlfriend examine him. The only other time he let a medic nin examine him was when Tsunade-sama tied him literally to his hospital bed with special chakra rope adorned with an Hokage made restriction seal. It was at that time she had diagnosed a lung cancer. Fortunately it was dealt with quickly and early enough for the boy to live unscathed.

But to see him let a medic examine him without a fight was worth the best blackmail Shisui had ever had on his cousin.

He smiled an evil smile behind his mask, but shuddered when his cousin threw him an even more evil, threatening glare.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0::

"Sorry I'm late!" apologized Ino, stopping in front of the girls "I had to finish interrogate someone and he was quite resistant to…"

"Stop." Said sternly Tenten "I don't wanna know."

Ino smiled sheepishly before sitting on a rock beside Sakura.

Hana came back from her honeymoon but the girls didn't have enough time to really talk to her before the mission to seal Sanbi.

So now they all made some efforts and were finally able to schedule a get together at their now familiar waterfall.

"Hana isn't here?" asked Ino curiously "And here I thought I was late?"

The moment she said that said girl burst from the bushes looking slightly dishelved, panting, red (particularly on the cheeks) and there were visible dots on her neck.

Hinata eeped and blushed cherry red. Kara, Tenten and Aimi sent their captain embarrassed, yet amused smiles and Sakura and Ino smirked.

"No comment." Growled Hana before walking to them, a big smile on her face "Oh how I missed you all."

"Us too." Said Aimi before exclaiming "Cute! Group hug!"

The girls laughed before complying.

"Now." Intimated Hana, sitting on the ground "I want you to tell me everything, especially you Kara-chan."

"Wh-Why me?" whined slightly the brown haired girl, blushing like a tomato.

"Oh come on Kara-chan!" smirked Sakura "I saw you once or twice with Itachi being all lovey dovey with him. You're so cute together!"

At this the poor girl blushed harder.

"Itachi Uchiha is lovey dovey?" asked dumbfounded Ino, shaking her head vigorously.

"Not like the other guys of course!" snorted Sakura "He's an Uchiha after all. But he comes at the hospital and has eyes only for his girlfriend it's so endearing!"

At that point of the conversation Kara was ready to pass out.

"Hum…girls, please." She tried meekly. But that didn't deter Ino, Sakura and Hana to gossip.

"You can't blame them." Said gently Tenten "Itachi Uchiha is like 'the first prise'. In one world you got one of the best shinobi kunoichi and civilians alike dream of."

"Don't remind me." The green eyed girl grumbled under her breath "I still have to run away from fangirls."

Her friends laughed and she could only pout.

At that moment the gossiping trio turned on her with evil smirk.

Kara gulped audibly.

"Kara-chan." Asked Ino in a sing song voice "Could you tell us what romantic type of things Itachi do for you?"

Steam was literally foaming from Kara's ears.

"Th-Tha-That's i-im-imposs-sible!" stuttered badly Kara, getting so red it began worrying.

"Come on!" pleaded Sakura "Please Kara-chan!"

"No." said weakly but firmly the green eyed girl.

"Kara-chan." Said dangerously Ino "I will not hesitate to use any means to get what I want."

Kara shuddered, pouted and then sighed.

"Alright." She said in a little, defeated voice "I'll tell you a bit."

The girls' eyes widened and they leaned closer to her, hanging on her words.

"Itachi is an Uchiha." Told them the girl after taking a few big breathes "He isn't singing me ballads under my balcony and frankly if he did that I would be half tempted to freak out, half tempted to laugh. But he come to see me at the hospital as much as he can, bringing me lunch when I forget to eat. He has a sort of sixth sense to say when I overexert myself."

The girl's smile became tender and she continued, half aware now she had people listening to her:

"His eyes when he looks at me are tender and soft. He smile a smile only reserved for me and when we're together he always try to keep a sort of physical contact between us, either it be his arm around my waist or his hand in mine or on my back. With me he's more relaxed. He listens to me and knows sometimes instinctively what I need, a few times even before I even realise myself."

Her smile was incredibly tender and soft.

"Itachi loves me not with his words but with tiny, often unremarkable actions that you can't spot unless you really know him, or if you know Uchihas."

She giggled a bit and turned to her friends, who were dumbstruck.

"So…" whisper Tenten, at loss for words.

"You really love him do you?" smiled gently Hinata.

Kara smiled back and nodded wordlessly.

"I know what you feel." Added Sakura, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder.

Kara smiled at her. If Itachi was an ice cube, Sasuke his little brother and Sakura's boyfriend was a whole iceberg. So Sakura was more than capable to empathise what Kara felt.

"Really Sakura?" smirked evilly Ino.

Sakura shuddered and began trying to excuse herself when they heard a suspicious giggle.

Blushing and twitching, Hinata activated wordlessly her byakugan.

She scanned the area and stopped to glare at a bush.

"Girls." She said, smirking evilly "We have a guest.

Jiraya had no time to understand what was happening.

**Petitefeeme: I hope you liked! Don't hesitate to leave a review…or two. I'll see you next week…if I'm still alive.**

**Kara: (roll her eyes) I give up.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter sixteen

**Petitefeeme: I'm alive! For now at least. I still have exams running on. Anyway here is the sixteenth chapter! Read and enjoy**

Shisui and Itachi were sparring (if you could call that sparring as the man was taking revenge for all his cousin's taunts on the Sanbi mission. It was more like beating him to an inch of his life).

Sasuke had come with them, dragging Naruto with him and the two were resting a bit, drinking water and Sasuke lazily listening to his companion as he babbled away something having to do with 'Hinata-chan' and 'ramen'.

In one word their afternoon was peaceful until they saw a certain toad sage burst into the training ground, screaming suspiciously like a little girl.

Itachi stopped torturing his cousin and all raised an eyebrow.

Naruto was about to call out for his sensei when a flurry of kunais intercepted the white haired man.

The boys tensed. Jiraya stopped. That was a big error.

Kara appeared just in front of him, supporting her weight on her hand.

She pivoted gracefully and imbedded a foot in the old man's torso.

Jiraya let out a pained grunt as he was thrown backward, only to meet a furious pair of byakugan's eyes.

Hinata charged her palm with chakra and hit him quite roughly, sending him backward again a bit on the right.

There he was punched by a furious Ino who sent him to Hana, who smirked evilly before punching him to the sky.

There Sakura appeared and, imitating Sasuke's taijutsu, sent him violently to the ground, creating a little crater.

"Do you think he got the message?" asked Tenten, appearing beside it, peering curiously inside.

"Perhaps yes, perhaps no." replied gloomily Kara "With him, you'll never know. His pevertedness is strong."

"Then we should eliminate the threat." Smiled sadistically Ino, taking out a kunai.

"No." replied immediately Sakura, putting a hand on her shoulder to stop her "Even if he's the worst hentai I ever saw, he is useful to Konoha."

She had said that with a remorseful tone, eyes twitching and hands gripped tightly into a fist.

As for the boys who had observed everything, they were torn between feeling sorry for Jiraya and ogling their girlfriend in swimsuit.

Itachi had ever known his girlfriend with her hairs tied into a tight braid and a big haori mostly hiding her forms. Seeing her in a one piece light blue bathing suit, her luscious brown hair loosely tied at their ends by a ribbon, he had to turn away to hide his light blush.

Shisui would have loved smirking at his cousin's more than obvious embarrassment but he was too busy ogling his wife. A perverted smirk came to his face knowing that this beautiful creature in a two pieces dark brown bathsuit was his.

Hana sensed this and glared at him, a light blush on her cheeks. He only smiled 'innocently' back.

Sasuke was fighting hard against his twitching, not even noticing he was blushing, observing Sakura dressed in a red two pieces.

And poor Naruto. He was speechless, not even blushing or twitching, his mouth wide open as if seeing his long-time girlfriend for the first time, clad in a dark purple one piece. His years passed with Jiraya caught up to him and he blushed cherry red, really intimate thoughts crossing his mind.

"Hey Koi." Smirked Shisui, appearing beside his wife and very proud to have been the first one to regain his mind "What are you all doing here? I thought you were gonna pass some time with your friends?"

"We were." Explained Hana before glaring at a slowly waking up Jiraya "Until this hentai showed up."

At this word all boys tensed. Ino, observing them frozen on the spot and Shisui trying to hide his perverted smirk, smiled evilly.

"Yes." She replied innocently "We found him in a bush, observing us. Isn't it Tenten-chan?"

The blond knew that the blushing Sakura, Kara and Hinata would be of no help (they had finally noticed their boyfriends looking intently at her and became self-conscious).

"Ah yes Ino-chan." Smirked Tenten, knowing where her friend was getting at "He was observing us, giggling like a school girl and blushing widely. When we asked him what he was doing he replied…what did he reply Aimi-chan?"

The black eyed girl smirked before answering innocently

"Yes, he said he was doing…hum…researches! Yes, he said he was doing researches!"

At that moment Jiraya woke up completely and froze on the spot sensing more than deadly, paralyzing killing intents.

He turned robotically his head to see three pairs of sharingans and a growling, furious blond head.

He gulped, praying for his life.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0::

"Wow." Said Tenten, looking at the toad sannin who froze when he crossed the little group of kunoichi before freezing on the spot, trembling. He looked left and right before changing radically his path, trying to get as far from them as possible.

"I don't want to know what the guys did to him after they asked us to leave." Said Hinata, shuddering lightly, remembering the positively seething look on her boyfriend's face.

As their get together at the lake got a bit cut short by Jiraya's arrival, the girls agreed to have lunch together.

"Sasuke looked so out of himself." Said pensively Sakura "He looked so…"

"Possessive." Helped her Hana "And Shisui looked absolutely sexy while doing that."

The woman smiled as Sakura, Hinata and Kara blushed heavily.

They entered the little restaurant they agreed on and sat at a table near the windows.

"Now I understand why they're at the top in the kunoichi's book." Mused out loud Ino, sitting down.

"Kunoichi's book?" asked curiously Aimi.

"Yes." Smiled proudly Ino, getting out a blue book out of her bag "No one knows who started it. I personally suppose some random fangirls, but the fact is that this book is getting more and more popular."

She opened it.

"Itachi Uchiha is currently at the top, followed by Sasuke and Naruto." She said.

"Naruto-kun's third?" asked curiously Hinata.

"Yes!" smiled Ino "At first he was something like the 158th or something but he rapidly climbed up the ladder. I wouldn't be surprised if he finished second instead of Sasuke a few years later."

Sakura frowned a bit, but said nothing.

"At what place is Shisui?" asked Hana

"He's currently in fifth position."

The new Mrs Uchiha smirked in satisfaction.

"And Shino?" asked eagerly Aimi.

"He like 15th or something." Mumbled Ino, flipping through the pages "Ah yes. He's 12th."

The strawberry blond though about it before shrugging.

A waitress came to take their command.

"Can I know about Neji?" asked Tenten once she had gone.

"He's…" replied Ino, looking at the page "Ninth."

"I would have though he was higher." Said Tenten, blinking.

"Well he's an Hyuuga and until recently was acting really cold. It cost him points." Explained Ino before seeing the incredulous look her friends were sending her "Hey! There're comments with the names."

She passed around the books and the girls were able to read them.

"I particularly like the one describing the Uchihas in their ANBU gears." Smirked Hana, making Kara blush (Sasuke wasn't in ANBU so Sakura was spared…somewhat) "-ANBU clothes on a shinobi are kunoichis' personal aphrodisiac- I couldn't agree more."

"Hana-chan." Grumbled Kara, her face imitating a ripe cherry "When did you became so perverted?"

"Well." smirked Hana "It was on our first night on our honeymoon. We had stopped at a bathhouse and Shisui…"

"No!" exclaimed nervously Hinata, much to Hana's satisfaction "Stop! I don't want to hear anything like that anymore!"

"Soon it will be you and Naruto you know?" she smirked.

It was too much and Tenten had just the time to catch her before she slumped in her drink.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0::

"Now try to behave." Scolded Kara "Hinata is so sensitive."

"Okay." Sighed Hana, holding a hand in promise "It's just that she's so cute with Naruto."

Kara smiled and concentrated on the gates they were walking to, Hinata waiting in front of them.

After much nagging, Hana was able to have a mission with Kara and Hinata.

"I still don't know how you convinced Tsunade-sama to add you to this mission." Sighed Kara.

"Secret dear." Smirked Hana "And don't worry I'll not be a hindrance. The triplet will be able to sniff anything even before Hinata or you localize it."

"You're never a hindrance Hana-sempai." Interrupted Hinata as they reached the gates "And I'm sure you'll be really useful finding Orochimaru's hideout."

"What!" exclaimed Hana "Orochimaru!"

"Hana-chan." Deadpanned Kara "Did you read the mission's sheet?"

Hana smiled sheepishly and Kara sighed, mumbling something about Shisui's stupidity rubbing on her before explaining:

"With the Sanbi mission the snake sannin has been a bit forgotten, but now Tsunade-sama and Jiraya-sama are sure he's in the rice country, or sound country if I understood correctly. Now all is left is precisely pinpoint his hideout location."

"Originally." Added Hinata "Sasuke was going to come with us, but his precedent mission is delaying him so this is probably why Hokage-sama agreed."

"I see." Nodded Hana before grinning "So? What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Shisui is rubbing too much on her." grumbled Kara, jumping after the high on sugar kunoichi.

"She's excited." Tried Hinata gently, sweatdropping a bit when the newly wed woman began to speed up even more, a huge smile on her face "It's her first mission outside Konoha since her marriage."

"I thought the elders would have tied her to abed until she conceived." Half humoured Kara.

"She must have really fought them." Smiled Hinata.

"Oy girls!" called said woman running back to them "Come on!"

"Yes, yes." Sighed Kara before jumping after her, not without exchanging a glance and a secret smile with Hinata.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0::

Kara dodged skilfully attacks like a ballerina and took refuge on a high tree branch.

She quickly observed the situation. Hinata was just below her, distributing blow after blow. She could see sweat rolling down her neck.

Hana was a few feet apart from her, literally decimating her enemies with her nin dogs.

It could appear that the situation was good, but a ninja had to see underneath the underneath.

Yes the girls were holding their own, but the number of enemy was growing rapidly and they couldn't hope keeping up the pace forever.

And Kara couldn't see any safe escape for them.

She cursed under her breath. If only this slight mistake hadn't happened.

They had found the hideout and had begun careful observations of the place to take as much informations as they could for the ANBU and jonin teams who would come destroy it later along with its inhabitants.

All was going really well when suddenly Hana bent over, clutching her stomach.

Doing so she stepped carelessly on dried leaves and unfortunately the guards heard her.

And now here they were fighting for her lives.

Kara analysed the situation and greeted her teeth. The informations they had had to be carried to Tsunade-sama.

Out of them three, Kara knew Hinata was the fastest.

Well, technically, she could be at Konoha faster than any of them using her water transportation technique, but she was captain of this mission and refused to abandon her team.

"Formation O!" she called, deciding on a plan.

Hinata and Hana nodded before moving.

While the Hyuuga used her chakra shield to repel her surrounding adversaries, Hana and her nin dogs circled her protectively, creating a safe area.

Kara jumped down and landed near Hinata.

"Hinata-chan." She ordered, entering captain mode and taking the scroll containing the informations "I want you to take this to Konoha."

"Kara-chan!" protested the Hyuuga heiress.

"No discussion!" yelled the green eyed girl before trusting forcefully the roll of parchment in her hands. Her expression turned softer as she explained:

"Hina-chan, you're the Hyuuga heiress. The enemy capturing you will have a huge impact. And you're the fastest out of all of us."

Hinata frowned deeply, knowing full well Kara was the fastest.

"I am the captain of this mission Hinata." The girl said very seriously.

Hana, fortunately, wasn't really listening to them, seemingly having a conversation on her own with her triplet dogs.

"They will accompany you." She interrupted them, gesturing to her nin dogs who looked as eager as Hinata to leave them.

"Hinata." Finished Kara very seriously "This is an order. Wait for an opening and go."

The girl looked very reluctant but nonetheless nodded. Hana's dogs tensed, ready to go with her, but were still looking pleadingly at their mistress, hoping for a change of mind which they knew would never came.

She only glared at them, growling lightly and they dropped their ears in defeat.

"Now!" suddenly shouted Kara, throwing a smoke bomb

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00 o0::

"Well." Tried to optimise Hana "At least Hinata was able to get away with the triplet."

Kara sighed and nodded. They were currently in a cell somewhere in Orochimaru's hideout.

For a moment the green eyed girl though they could make it out alive, but then Hana had slightly wavered, clutching once again her stomach.

Her dogs this time weren't here to cover her and as Kara saw Kabuto appear behind the woman, a crazy glint in his eyes (though this wasn't anything out of the ordinary), and chakra scalpels in hands, she hadn't though at all.

She had jumped between her partner and the insane medic nin.

She had felt pain, and then nothing.

It was Hana who woke her up, crazy with worry. Apparently Kabuto had taken her away for hours to treat her wounds.

Kara didn't want to know or even think about what he might have done apart from that.

"These stomach aches?" she questioned, wanting to get her mind elsewhere than worrying sick for her best friend "Does it hurt still?"

"No, not yet." Shrugged Hana, looking apologetic "I'm sorry. All of this is my fault. I don't know what happened."

Kara blinked in surprise as the kunoichi looked at the brink of tears;

"Calm down." Reassured the girl "It's okay. You didn't know you'd have stomach pain. Now let me examine you."

The girls' chakra had been thoroughly drained so Kara couldn't auscultate properly Hana. And Kabuto had put a weird bracelet around her wrist preventing her from using her kekke genkai. She still crudely probed her stomach.

"Is there any other symptoms?" she asked, a suspicion seeping into her being like cold rain.

When Hana shooked her head, Kara frowned but sighed.

"I can't say anything for sure." She finally said "Without my chakra I can't do anything."

"How much time do you think they're gonna leave us alive?" asked cynically Hana.

Kara only sent her friend a stern look.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0::

"What's happening!" bellowed Shisui, almost ripping off the door of the Hokage's office "Where's my wife!"

Itachi was just behind him, not yelling like his cousin but looking positively murderous, his sharingan unconsciously activated.

"Calm down!" screamed louder Tsunade, shutting the man down "Now that you're here, we'll hear Hinata's report."

They all turned to the pale girl sitting on a chair, exhausted nin dogs surrounding her.

"The mission was going well." She began explaining in a tired voice "We had gathered almost all the informations we could get –here-."

She threw the scroll Kara gave her at the Hokage.

She continued to explain thoroughly until the moment she arrived at Konoha gates.

"We have to organise a rescue mission!' exclaimed Shisui, now somewhat calmed.

Tsunade nodded and stood up.

"Shizune!" she called before turning to the two Uchihas "And what are you still doing here! Go pack your things! I want you at Konoha gates in an hour!"

"Hinata-chan!" suddenly yelled Naruto who had just arrived.

"Ah Naruto, you're here." Said the blond woman "Go get your girlfriend to the hospital. She's in bad shape. Stop by the Inuzukas too. Hana's dogs need some medical care too."

Naruto looked like he wanted to ask (or yell out) a lot of questions. But a look at Hinata shut him up and he carefully lifted the pale girl in his arm before rushing off, Hana's dog tiredly on his heels.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0::

Kara looked really worried as Hana emptied thoroughly her stomach on a corner of the cell.

"Are you okay?" she asked, helping the woman sit up as far as possible from it "This is the third time in three days now."

"Don't worry I'm fine." Smiled with difficulty the black eyed woman, still having the taste of bile in her mouth "The one you should worry about is you."

Kara sighed, knowing that despite her sudden illness Hana was right.

Each day Kabuto would come to personally take her to his lab.

Sometimes he would take a bit of her blood, other time injecting a strange substance and observe the effects. But what creeped Kara the most was that some other times she just had to dress in a kimono and serve him tea or snacks. Once he even made her stay the night in his bed. She just couldn't close her eyes knowing he was soundlessly sleeping beside her.

This guy sure was nuts.

'I really hope help will come.' She though desperately as she heard the familiar turn of key at the door cell 'And soon.'

**Tenten: I hope you liked! Don't hesitate to leave a review to tell us if you appreciated or not!**

**Aimi: Where's petitefeeme?**

**Tenten: She went to her exam I think. I saw her being dragged out by her mother. **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter seventeen

**Petitefeeme: I'm still alive, and have just one more exam to do before I'm free. I want to thank again Sukki118 for her review, it always motivate me to write. And of course I also thank mg4of6 for her (or is it his?) lovely reviews. I hope this chapter will please you.**

**Hinata: Petitefeeme doesn't own Naruto! Read and enjoy.**

Dark eyes surveyed closely the comings and goings of the guard.

He lifted discreetly a hand and felt the persons accompanying him tense in preparation.

"The night's silent today ne?" said randomly a sound ninja.

He dropped down his hand.

All hell broke loose and screams teared up the silence.

A little group of ninjas made its way through the fights straight toward the centre of the base.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0::

"You want me to what!" exclaimed angrily Kara, taking a step back.

"I want you to bath properly and put this on." Smiled Kabuto, holding a pure white kisode with silver outlinings, holding 'lovingly' her waist "You'll be beautiful in it."

"You sick pervert!" growled Kara "I'm tired of this little game."

"Perhaps." Replied calmly the man, his smile becoming frigid "But you don't want something to happen to Hana-chan don't you?"

Kara froze, glaring heatedly at Kabuto before snatching the kisode from him and walking toward the bathtub.

Disrobing in front of him like nothing was wrong was really hard for her, but she was a kunoichi (though she was sure she was going to have nightmare later). She was optimising that until then he refrained from raping her.

After scrubbing herself, (trying to remove the traces where his hands were previously) Kara dressed quickly in the provided kisode, holding back with great difficulties an urge to strangle Kabuto when he touched her to readjust details here and there.

"Come dear." He said, holding her hand and making her want to puke like Hana.

He led her to an adjacent room and Kara blinked at the multiple seals intertwined all over the room's four walls, floor and ceiling.

"What is that place?" she couldn't help but ask unconsciously.

"I'm happy you're asking little flower." Smiled happily Kabuto "I create this place just for you. Are you happy?"

"Why should I be happy?" growled aggressively Kara, trying to distance herself as much as possible from him (which wasn't much considering he still had his arm around her waist).

"Because this room was specifically made to drain and stock your kekke genkai's power." Explained the grey haired man, looking proud "It took quite a few of your peers, but eventually I found a way to have your power without hurting you. And after that don't worry you'll be able to rejuvenate."

"You're sick." Only said Kara, disgusted.

In the same time she was wondering. Had Kabuto experimented on females? She was almost sure not.

This could be her chance.

"Sorry but I'm not really keen on giving you any form of power." She said, trying to distance herself from the seal.

Without warning Kabuto injected something in her arm with a needle and before Kara could form any shout of pain (he wasn't tender with syringes), she felt drowsy and her body became numb.

"What…did you do?" she asked with difficulty.

"I just made sure you wouldn't move." Smiled gently Kabuto "It is essential for the seal to work."

He transported her bridal style to the centre of the room and deposited her softly on a pile of pillows.

"Stay put." He instructed, tucking a lock of hairs behind her ear "It will not be long."

He walked away slightly and, even with her chakra drained, she could feel him making hand signs.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00 o0o0o::

Hana pushed her forehead against the cold wall to calm the burning sensation of her headache.

She heard commotions outside and tensed, hearing thumps of body outside her cell.

The door suddenly was thrown violently against the opposite wall.

Hana closed her eyes against the harsh light (she had been mostly copped up in this dark cell during her stay here) and heard a familiar voice yell her name.

"Shisui?" she asked weakly the brown haired woman, only to be engulfed in a bear hug.

She felt something wet against her cheek and creaked her eyes open to see her husband holding her tightly against his chest, crying.

"Shisui." She smiled tenderly, hugging him back weakly but firmly.

"Are you alright koi?" whispered the man, smoothening tenderly her dirty hairs "I'll get you out of here."

Holding her carefully bridal style, he transported her weak body out of the cell.

Hana had to close her eyes against the light of the corridor, but she had time to see two other ninjas with her husband.

"Shisui." She said weakly, gripping tightly the man's front cloth "Kara. You have to save Kara."

"Where is she?" asked an ANBU, his voice suspiciously sounding Itachi's.

"Kabuto took her." Replied more quickly Hana, trying to get out of Shisui's grip only to hiss in pain, holding her stomach tightly.

"Hana you're hurt!" said frantically Shisui, holding her more tightly "I'll take you to Sakura."

"But Kara!" tried Hana.

"We'll go get her." Said Sasuke.

Hana sighed, nodded and let Shisui transport her out.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o::

Sasuke ran along a somewhat dark corridor, searching for Kara.

He snorted. Only that stupid girl could put herself in situations like that.

She seriously had to come back in one piece. If not kamis help him he would massacre the ones who had dared to lay a finger on her.

Well, at least what would be left after Itachi's passage.

Smirking, he avoided the attack of a hideous white snake suspiciously looking like Orochimaru.

"Sasuke." Hissed the 'snake', slithering angrily to him.

The boy frowned and readied his katana.

He hoped Itachi had more chance.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0::

Kara breathed harder as she felt the seal trying to suck out her powers.

The sensation was highly disagreeable, like a strong nausea coupled with high muscle soreness.

She gritted her teeth and fought against it. Heaven knows what that sick pervert would do if he had only a fragment of her kekke genkai.

And by now she was sure he hadn't tested his seal on any female Kokoros.

Because if he did he would know that women being the only people carrying the Kokoro blood line limit, the elders before dispersing the clan put a precautionary seals on the girls and women. Unseen by any other ninjas, even if searched, this seal would open if anyone attempted to use the Kokoro kekke genkai without the consent of its carrier.

It was certainly the case now.

Kabuto frowned and tried to intensify the seal to make Kara bend.

It was at that time that the seal broke.

A rush of light and dark seeped out of the girl's body, soon forming two dragons. One was as black as night, the other as white as snow.

The white one swept a glistening scaly wing above Kara, protecting her. The black one attacked ferociously Kabuto, in the same time destroying the room with little care.

The brown haired girl tried to get up and cursed internally, remembering the poison the bastard injected her was still working.

She was distracted from her thoughts when the white dragon growled protectively, raising a barrier between them and the threat.

She asked mentally and was sent images of an owl masked ANBU.

She smiled, recognising him.

"It's okay." She told weakly the white dragon who looked highly reluctant but lowered his barrier.

Immediately Itachi was by her side, examining her critically.

She smiled weakly, happy that he was here.

He brushed softly her cheek and picked her up bridal style before rushing swiftly out of here, the white and black dragons following after them.

Sighing, Kara relaxed and stopped fighting as her eyes closed, letting sleep claim her.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0::

The door of the hospital room opened and two blurs tackled the girl lying on the bed.

"Aneki!" exclaimed Hanaka, hugging tightly the barely woken brown haired girl "Are you alright?"

"Calm down I'm in no life threatening situation." Laughed Kara, hugging back the red haired girl before opening another arm to receive Kotoki who was more or less patiently waiting "I hope you were good while I was away?"

"Absolutely!" replied Hanaka, sitting more comfortably beside her mother figure "First it was Naruto-nii who stayed with us then it was Sasuke-nii and Itachi-nii. Itachi was really awesome and showed me how to control my chakra and…"

Kara stifled a smirk and raised an eyebrow at the stoic Uchiha sitting on a chair beside her. Itachi only frowned playfully at the mirth in her eyes at the mention that the mighty Uchiha head spending time with little children.

But then Kara smiled and Itachi's features relaxed incredibly, his eyes softening as he discreetly took her hand.

Suddenly Naruto bolted in the room, followed by a slightly worried Sasuke.

"Kara-chan!" yelled the blond before being hit on the head "What the heck Itachi-sempai!"

"Quiet Naruto." Replied calmly the man "It's a hospital."

"Dobe." Smirked Sasuke, catching up to his hyperactive friend.

"Te…!" began bellowing said hyperactive blond.

"Naruto!" scolded Kara, effectively shutting him up.

"Sorry Kara-chan." He smiled sheepishly before looking worried once again "Are you alright though? When Itachi brought you back you were…"

"It was just a paralysing poison Naruto-kun." Reassured Kara, stroking Kotoki's hairs to sooth his worried look "And Sakura insisted I stay here to do a dialysis. Kabuto put quite a number of foreign substances in my blood."

She caught the sudden sombre gloom of the room and smiled.

"Fortunately they were non-life threatening and I should be out in three days. Naruto I trust you'll be taking care properly of the children and not feed them ramens at every meal?"

"Ah ah don't worry Kara-chan." He said.

"I'll be here in case." Grunted Sasuke, smirking at the nervous blond head.

Kara smiled in thanks and turned her head to the once again opening doors.

"There's too much persons in here!" said strictly sakura, clad in her medic blouse "Everyone, out."

Naruto whined a bit, but the pink haired girl threatened him with bodily harm and the blond bent at the end.

Kara kissed Hanaka and Kotoki, hugged Naruto and Sasuke and Itachi squeezed the girl's hand before everyone stampeded out.

"You have one last visitor today." Smiled gently Sakura once everybody disappeared, letting a dark haired, pearl eyed girl enter.

"Hinata." Smiled Kara "How are you?"

Said girl said nothing, only tearing up before throwing herself at her.

"I'm so sorry!" she almost wailed in Kara's hear, hugging her to death.

"It's okay you had no choice." Said soothingly the brown haired girl, patting her best friend on her back "Don't let this drag you down."

"I know, I know." Sighed Hinata, sniffing a bit and drying her tears quickly "I'll let you sleep now. If I don't go Sakura will have my head."

"Wait." Called Kara before she went "How's Hana?"

"Oh yes." Remembered Hinata, suddenly smiling "I'm sure you want to know what exactly happened with her?"

Kara nodded and Hinata smiled more before sitting on the chair Itachi had previously occupied.

"Sakura examined her thoroughly and found why she had stomach ache and slight sickness."

The mischievous girl let the suspense prolong a bit before letting out:

"She's pregnant."

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0::

Apparently Hana was one month pregnant. She had no idea when they went on mission and had almost lost her baby during it due to the stress (hence the stomach aches).

Fortunately Shisui had brought her to Sakura early enough and the pink haired girl worked a miracle.

"I'm happy for you." Smiled Kara.

She was currently in Shisui and Hana's house, sipping tea with the woman.

"Thank you." Smiled the black eyed girl, though she was still sulking "Though now the elders will lock me in my house. I doubt I will be able to step a toe outside."

"Don't be so harsh." Tried Kara, sweatdropping a bit.

"I'm not." Pouted Hana "And don't tell me those old coots didn't begin to bother you."

Kara grimaced. Indeed the elders had begun pressuring her into marrying Itachi.

"I don't want to think about it." She sulked "And I'll certainly not be marrying Itachi because some old bastards want to revive a cursed clan."

"That's the spirit girl!" smirked Hana, finishing her tea "Don't let them get to you."

The two talked some more until Kara had to go home. The children were anxious to see her.

Quickly she made her way to her house, nodding to Hikage and Seisui before receiving Hanaka and Kotoki in her arms.

"I hope you were both good for Naruto." She smiled, balancing Hanaka on one hips and taking Kotoki's hand in hers.

"We were Aneki!" answered Hanaka, smiling.

They walked inside and Kara smiled at Naruto who was getting ready. He and Sasuke were going to do whatever guys did in their get together. Since Shisui and Itachi were once again in a mission (ANBU schedule could be sometime crazy), they had decided to do it at Sasuke and Itachi's apartment (that and Kara threatened them when they tried to do it in her house).

"I'm almost ready!" shouted Naruto, disappearing in his bedroom "I'm just searching for a few things."

Knowing how Naruto packed his things (in a total disarray with no order at all), Kara sighed and put down Hanaka before trailing after her brother figure, helping him finish packing (which meant redoing the entire thing).

An hour after he was at the gate, waving enthusiastically at them before disappearing behind the heavy doors.

Kara smiled and turned to the children.

"So?" she asked "What do you want for dinner?"

"Kare Raisu!" exclaimed happily Hanaka.

The green eyed girl smiled and turned to Kotoki:

"Can I have sushis please?" asked politely the boy.

Kara nodded and led them inside.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0::

Kara sat in front of the fire, a forgotten scroll put passively on her laps.

She gazed distractedly into the hearth, her mind elsewhere.

She knew she shouldn't react like that. She was eighteen now (they had celebrated a few months ago). She was one of the strongest shinobi Konoha had to offer.

But still, she couldn't find sleep.

Kabuto's face was haunting her, his sickeningly sweet smile making her shudder as a cold feeling swept by her.

She gritted her teeth, knowing that it was exactly what the bastard wanted.

Yet she couldn't sleep. She was so tense after a week of imprisonment, and so afraid (though she hated to admit it).

Hikage and Seisui informed her she had visitors.

Frowning (for who would search for her in the middle of the night), Kara readjusted her sleeping kimono, throwing a warmer yukata on her shoulder.

Walking quickly and silently to the gates, she opened and was surprised to see Shisui holding an obviously in pain Itachi.

"Oh my god what happened!" she exclaimed, opening fully the gates to let Shisui stumble in.

"Bad luck." Simply replied Shisui, grunting under his cousin's weight "Got a sword straight into the stomach."

Kara closed the gates quickly before helping transport Itachi in a guest room.

"Why didn't you take him to the hospital?" Scolded Kara, helping the man put the Uchiha head onto the bed.

Shisui only sent her a stern look and she sighed before running to get her tools. Of course, shinobis and their weird hospital phobia.

"I can't stay longer." Told her Shisui once she was back "I have to go back to Hana. Can you manage without me?"

"Don't worry go back to your wife." Said quickly Kara concentrating on healing Itachi "Don't forget to close the gates."

Wishing her silently luck, the brown haired man swiftly departed.

After an hour, Kara sighed as she finished bandaging Itachi's stomach.

Putting a light hand on it, she admired her work. Not even a scar would remain.

Her mind getting out of medic mode, she blushed seeing her boyfriend bare chested, sleeping peacefully.

He looked so peaceful. She raised a hand to stroke his cheek.

His dark eyes opened at the contact and Kara blushed, retreating her arm.

"Sorry." She whispered before saying more loudly "Are you in pain? I healed your internal wounds and closed the external one. In…"

She didn't have time to say anything else as Itachi grabbed her retreating hand, pulled her to him and kissed her.

Kara completely melted, swept away by the emotions the man put in his kiss.

An eternity passed before they pulled away, Itachi stumbling back in the bed, grunting slightly.

"Don't strain yourself to much or the wound will reopen." Scolded gently Kara, moving him more comfortably and pushing up the covers.

She kissed his forehead and got up, noting in passage to change as her sleeping yukata now adorned spots of blood.

Smiling one last time at the rapidly falling asleep man, Kara silently slid out of the room.

Itachi had a lot of personality facets. In public he showed an emotional mask and frankly he wasn't good with showing his feelings.

But he had also a tender side that he only showed to a few and made the green eyed girl become more smitten with him. She felt privileged and even more loved.

She was ready now. If he had time tomorrow she would tell him about her clan.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter eighteen

**Petitefeeme: Well, I'm postin this chapter a bit late, but I was busy all day soo…**

**Tenten: Read and enjoy!**

**Kara:…Am I really forced to reveal everything to Itachi?**

**Petitefeeme: We already discussed that earlier. No going back now, or I'll release Itachi's fangirls on you.**

**Kara: T-T You're cruel.**

Groaning a bit, Itachi opened his eyes and took the time to stretch his limbs before slowly getting up.

He looked around to see an unfamiliar room and frowned before remembering what happened.

His eyes became softer and with a thought to Shisui's quick thinking (his memories were a bit blurred, but he remembered asking to not be taken to the hospital), he grabbed the change of clothes Kara left him beside the bed.

After changing quickly into the dark blue haori and black hakamas, he got out of his room and followed the noise to the kitchen.

There he found Kara, still in her sleeping yukata and with an outer one loosely put around her shoulders, cooking breakfast while Hanaka and Kotoki awaited eagerly.

"Itachi-kun!" yelled excitedly the red haired girl, literally bouncing in his arms once she saw him.

He received her and tried not to wince at the soreness of his stomach wound.

"Hanaka careful." Scolded Kara, looking up from the cooking rice "He's wounded."

"Sorry." Smiled sheepishly the little girl, returning to her place at the table.

Kara smiled at him before finishing the last touch and transferred the dishes into plates.

Looking at the scene, Itachi felt a strange warmth inside and couldn't help but smile.

For what seemed the thousandth time since he was in couple, he felt more than lucky to have a girl like Kara at his side.

He slipped beside her and grabbed possessively her waist before kissing her, raising a huge blush on Kara's cheek and several disgusted 'eww' from the children.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0::

Itachi agreed to stay the morning with her. Like that Kara would have enough time to explain.

He helped her prepare the children and accompanied the little group to the kindergarten and the academy, carrying Hanaka on his shoulders (much to the delight of the little girl).

Kara had warm heartedly smiled at the picture they were making. Itachi at that moment looked really relaxed, so at peace.

They first dropped Hanaka at the kindergarten (the little was five and would soon begin the academy) and then Kotoki at the academy (he was nine and the best of his class, much to Kara's pride).

They got back and Kara made tea before sitting nervously in front of her boyfriend.

"What is it?" he asked, noting her nervousness and taking her hand in his "Tell me."

She looked hesitantly in his eyes before sighing and gathering her wits.

"What do you know of the Kokoro clan?"

Itachi for all response raised an expectant eyebrow.

Kara sighed heavily before explaining to him thoroughly what exactly the Kokoro clan was: their history, current situation and their capacities.

When she stopped to look apprehensively at her boyfriend, she saw nothing on his stoic face.

"I..It's okay if you don't want to be with me anymore." She stuttered a bit, the words imbedding glass shards in her heart "I lied to you and all."

The man only grunted before getting up.

Kara waited tensely, prepared to see him leave without looking back.

But he only got round the table and pulled her up before leading her to the sofa.

There he plopped down, bringing her with him to hug her tightly against him.

"I love you." He confessed softly, his lips against her ears "And I won't let you go that easily."

Kara radiant smile rivalled with her radiant red face, accompanied by Itachi's soft smirk. Relief flooded her and she visibly relaxed, snugging deeper into her love. She regained her seriousness at Itachi's next words:

"How many others know?"

"Well." Answered thoughtfully Kara who began counting "There's Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan and Tenten-chan. Naruto and I are together for ages now so of course he knows. Hinata and Tenten are long time friends so I let them in. Hokkage-sama knows as she's a Senju. The Kokoros and the Senjus have a bit of history together. I was more or less forced to reveal who I was to Shizune-shishou as she was always with Tsunade-sama. And finally there's Sasuke. I was forced one day to summon a dragon to tame Manda whose Sasuke carelessly summoned. Later he asked for explanations and I didn't find the heart to lie to him. I think Hana-chan suspects something too, though I'm not sure."

She let silence settle as Itachi assessed properly the informations.

After a few minutes her turned back to her and asked:

"Why are you only telling me this now?"

There was a hint reproach in his voice and Kara couldn't really blame him. They had been together for one year and a half now. She should have trusted him more. She really loved him after all.

"Baka." Sighed softly Kara, putting her head on his shoulder and snuggling deeper into his embrace "This is so complicated."

He raised an inquisitive eyebrow and Kara sighed one last time before trying to explain:

"Well, first in the eyes of Kokoro's tradition, we aren't together at all. There's a number of deeds needed to be done before a couple can be together, particularly one involving a female Kokoro. Then there's the children. They really have taken a liking into you but they're also Kokoros. And there's history between the Uchihas and the Kokoros. Basically the Kokoros hates the Uchihas. And…"

At that point she was beginning to panic until Itachi put an arm around her shoulders comfortingly.

"Calm down." He said, pushing her back down against the sofa (she hadn't noticed that in her frantic state she had begun rising up) "I have no problem with Hanaka and Kotoki being Kokoros. Now tell me what happened between the Uchihas and the Kokoros."

Kara nodded, taking a deep breath before retelling the story she narrated to Hinata and Tenten one night.

At the end Itachi's face had a sombre look but he nodded in understanding, accepting the weight of his ancestors' sins.

"I don't care that you're an Uchiha." Reassured softly Kara, putting a hand on his torso "I love you and I'll stand by your side whatever happens."

Itachi threw her a tender look and hugged her more tightly, as if afraid she'll suddenly disappear.

There was silence for a time until he asked:

"So, what are those deeds you're talking about?"

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0::

"And?" asked eagerly Hinata.

They had finished their friendly spar and were relaxing inside a warm dango shop, a bit away from the other consumers.

"One of the first things he has to do is survive a fight with me." Explained Kara "For an hour."

"What's the purpose of that?" frowned Hinata.

"Well." Continued the green eyed girl "As you know in our clan it is the women that carry the kekke genkai, meaning housing a huge amount of power in their bodies. Most of the time they have it under control."

"Most of the time?" asked curiously Hinata.

"Yes." Sighed Kara "A little mishap can happen when we're highly emotional like when we have our period or when we're pregnant –though that is a special case-. But it's only a little one and we can get it under control quickly without help. But there is a moment when our kekke genkai can get totally out of control."

"When?"

"When we give birth." Replied seriously Kara "At that time we're extremely vulnerable. There is a reason we seal away that power until a girl's body is mature enough. The power residing in our body is quite huge and when we give birth it can get totally out of control as we're focused on other important things like giving birth."

"I see now." Understood the Hyuuga heiress "If the father can't fight against you during that fight he'll never be able to fight your kekke genkai when you give birth."

"Yes." Nodded gravely Kara "And that can kill a lot of people, including the father, mother and unborn child. This is why Kokoro women give birth in remote places. And still it can kill everyone in the birthing room."

"Woah." Whispered Hinata "You really have it tough haven't you?"

"People tend to forget that for every power there is a price to pay." Said sternly back Kara "And this is our curse for the one we received from the dragons."

Hinata nodded gravely and they finished their dangos in silence.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0::

In the end Itachi and Kara had no time to schedule anything as the Hokkage decided to begin a large scale mission to gather any informations concerning the Akatsuki.

As Hana was pregnant, the teams were completely reorganised.

Hinata happily teamed up with Kiba and Shino with Kakashi leading their group (Kurenai was still in her maternity leave).

Teamwork speaking Ino and Aimi were best together and Tsunade put a grumpy Sasuke with them (Ino promised to not flirt with him…too much under Sakura's threat).

Kara and Tenten were paired together, and Tsunade decided to put Gai with them.

"Yosh!" yelled excitedly the bowl haired jounin, racing down the dirt path.

"How did you put up with him all those years?" Huffed Kara, trying to keep up with his speed "With that rhythm we'll be dead tired by the time we encounter any enemy."

Tenten mumbled something furiously under her breath before throwing thin chakra strings toward their too enthusiastic partner with dexterity.

She caught him by the neck and roughly tugged back. Kara distinctively heard Gai choke before being thrown backward.

"Could you please consider your other teamates before you throw yourself into the mission." Sermoned irritatedly Tenten once they caught up with the fallen, half chocking man "We can't keep up with your speed all day without using our chakra reserves."

"I'm so sorry Tenten my behaviour was most unyouthful!" yelled tearily Gai, hugging fiercely the two girls as a sunset suddenly appeared behind them.

Kara was still curious how the man could invoke that type of thing but the seasoned Tenten only began hitting the crap out of her ancient sensei until he stopped his behaviour.

After this little episode they resumed their travel and soon walked in the middle of a forest near the ocean.

They were walking peacefully (well, as peacefully as Gai could get) when Kara stopped.

"Kara-chan?" asked curiously Tenten, noticing her unmoving form and stopping a few feet from her with Gai "Is something wrong?"

"Yes." Replied breathily the green eyed girl "Something isn't right."

Her companions tensed and they all had just the time to escape the crash of a gigantic wave of water on them.

Unfortunately the rush of water dragged them far away from each other.

Finally regaining her senses Kara erased the chakra in the water before manipulating it, forming a safe, slightly muddy land to land on.

Water coiled protectively around her, forming a giant whirlwind.

She took a few seconds to stabilise her balance properly before sending most of the water away, only keeping a bit of it just in case.

Forming the water hand sign, she formed two wolves made out water, their eyes, claws and teeth made of unbreakable ice.

Their pushed their head against Kara's torso and she patted them affectionately before doing the earth handsign.

'Doton.' Thought the girl 'Sousa no tanpa.'

She put flat her hand on the ground and a thin wave of chakra shot out, spreading quickly around, invisible to the naked eye.

After the first a second wave came, then a third, a fourth, and it continued, chakra waves spreading larger and larger until she finally sensed two presences a hundred of meters from them.

"Let's go." The green eyed girl said shortly to her wolves before rushing to them, the elemental animal entities hot on her heels.

She came in just in time to punch away the Akatsuki from Tenten.

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly, helping her comrade up.

"Yeah that man surprised me." Grunted Tenten.

Kara looked at the man getting up and her eyes widened when she saw the yin and yang symbol on the man's forehead.

"Oh shit." She couldn't help but groan, closing her eyes in hope that when she opened them, he would have magically disappeared.

"What?" asked Tenten worriedly "What do you mean: oh shit?"

Kara opened her eyes. Nope, the man was still here. And he had the gall to smirk arrogantly!

"Tenten." Sighed Kara, knowing she had royally screwed "I'll make it short okay? This man is a Kokoro and by hitting him I officially engaged a mating fight."

"A what!" exclaimed Tenten, looking at her as if she was nuts before looking at the smirking man "But and Itachi and…?"

"Please have a bit of trust in me." Sighed Kara "Like I'll lose to someone like him when I have a wonderful –unofficial in our traditions, but well- boyfriend?"

"Your clan is nuts." Sighed Tenten, slowly stepping back "I'll try to find Gai-sensei."

"Please take one of them with you." Kara asked, gesturing to the two elemental wolves who were busy growling at the smirking Akatsuki.

"You're sure?" asked sceptically Tenten "You'll don't need it?"

"Absolutely sure." Smiled reassuringly Kara (as much as she could be reassuring with an Akatsuki just beside them) "Now go."

Tenten sighed but complied, taking one wolf with her.

Kara's expression turned steel and she took a defensive position. The wolf at her side growled fiercely, icy fangs glinting under the sunlight.

"You're not going to run this time?" smirked the man.

"What's your name?" simply asked Kara.

"Takeo." He replied shortly "You?"

"…Kara."

That said they rushed toward each other.

A few metres from the fight Tenten stopped and couldn't help but shudder at the sheer intensity of the fight.

Itachi was going to have a tough time.

The brown eyed girl sighed before resuming her search, the strange water wolf at her heels.

She was searching for any trace of her ancient sensei's chakra when she heard shouts, one distinctively sounding like 'youth'.

Rolling her eyes and sighing, blasé by know with Gai's behaviour before directing her feet toward the source of the noise.

She noticed it was quite far from where she was sent and wondered if the enemy had more targeted the man than Kara or her.

It could make sense. Gai was older, had more experience than them and it would be logical to think he was the most powerful out of them three.

She finally pinpointed the man's chakra precisely and stopped in front of a sea.

'I didn't realise we were that near the ocean.' The brown eyed girl had just the time to think, her brow furrowing slightly, before seeing a huge wave forming a compact wall of water in front of her.

She crouched, thinking that perhaps if she jumped high enough she would dodge the big of the wave's power and get out with only a few broken bones. At that moment the water wolf lent by Kara stepped in front of her. Its eyes glinted and it howled.

Immediately the wall split in two, crashing down either side of the brown haired girl.

Tenten observed tensely the water rise above her head, as sort of invisible wall retaining the liquid from crashing on them.

Finally the water dragged itself back to its former bed and Tenten released a sigh of relief before crouching the wolf's level.

"Thank you." The said, a bit awkwardly (she was speaking to a mass of water after all), but still relieved and genuinely thankful.

She was a bit surprised when the wolf tilted its head to the side before returning to Gai and Kisame's fight.

Tenten blinked, looking intently at the water wolf before deciding to not torture herself about it. She had the distinct impression that whatever the amount of information Kara fed her and Hinata, it was only scrapping the surface.

**Petitefeeme : Well that's it, I hope you liked =) And thank you for the people who left a kind review for the precedent chapter. It alway motivate me to write, knowing my work is appreciated.**

**Tenten : So don't hesitate to leave a review ! Until next week !**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter nineteen

**Petitefeeme: I thank Sukki18 and mg4o6 for their energetic reviews, it always spur me to write =) Here's the nineteenth chapter! Read and enjoy!**

Kara cursed as she was once again swept in another genjutsu.

Takeo was smarter than she assessed first. He perfectly knew that her ninjutsu was far stronger than his and that she could use it during a taijutsu spar. So for fifteen minutes now he was trapping her in waves after waves of multi-layered genjutsus.

The problem wasn't detecting them (heck, Sasuke had been her teamate, Itachi was her boyfriend and Shisui was her friend), it was getting out of them. They were getting stronger and stronger and she couldn't continue like that for long before collapsing.

A bad point for having such a powerful kekke genkai was that a Kokoro female had little chakra reserves. Fortunately Kara when she was younger trained hard to develop her reserves and chakra control. After that she became a medic nin and her chakra control became one of the best beside Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura with a little boost on her chakra reserves.

But still, she was nowhere near Itachi or Sasuke and certainly very far behind Naruto.

Sighing, the green eyed girl resolved to use a technique that would surely damage her eyes. Nothing a medic couldn't heal but it would hurt.

Grimacing a bit she sent a mental message to her water wolf to protect her and stilled, closing her eyes and concentrating.

She did the soul handsign and concentrated the flow of power into her eyes, thinning the flow in almost invisible strings as to not irrevocably damage her optic nerves.

She opened her eyes again and let the changes operate.

From dark green they became pearly white, very similar to the Hyuugas by their colour and pupiless properties.

Kara scanned her surroundings.

With these eyes, the girl was able to see any living creature's auras.

The wolf beside her now was a black form with surrounded by a yellow aura. The forest and grass around her were dark green. There was wildlife around them glowing various colours.

As a genjutsu was just an illusion, with these eyes it was inexistent.

She saw a wider human form glowing dark blue. She knew that Tenten's aura was of a pinkish red and judging her wolf's growl, it wasn't Gai or any ally either.

He was coming at her relaxed, not expecting her to fight back. Perfect.

She charged a maximum of chakra and punched Takeo in the chest. She was satisfied hearing the bones crack and crunch beautifully beneath her fist.

He went crashing through a dozen of trees and Kara deactivated her vision, wincing in the process.

Whipping away the tears of blood and healing most of the damages, the now green eyed girl looked as Takeo struggled to get up.

With a pained grunt he stumbled down, incapable of breathing correctly since Kara made sure the broken ribs would push against the lungs. A single wrong, brutal movement would tear them open.

She walked to him and kneeled in front of him, trying to hide the smug look on her face.

Key word: trying.

"It seems that I won." The brown haired girl smirked.

Takeo only huffed in annoyance, scowling a bit.

"What do you want?" he asked grumpily.

Kara only smirked. When a Kokoro loose a fight against another of the same blood, be it a mating fight or not (though the formers made the most of it), he or she had to grant a wish.

Most men who won a fight against Kokoro women made them marry them.

Kara could still see the careful blank look on Itachi's face when she explained that part. She wasn't sure but there was a slight sense of foreboding seeing that face, or perhaps she was just paranoid. Kara really hoped it was the latter.

But back to the situation. The green eyed girl knew the man before her was intelligent enough to twist any wish she would make to his advantage.

She couldn't take any risk at that point.

"I wish…" said slowly Kara her eyes zeroing on his "That, on your honour as a Kokoro, you swear an oath to me."

Seeing his annoyed and slightly discomfited, defeated look, the green eyed girl knew she truly won.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0::

"And then?" asked eagerly Hinata, leaning over the table to not miss a drop from the answer.

"My my." Smirked Kara over the rim of her tea cup "Eager to escape the paperwork aren't we?"

"Now I truly understand why Tsunade-sama tries to drown herself in sake." Mumbled Hinata, rolling her eyes.

Since she was the Hyuuga heiress (momentarily she liked to say privately), she had certain responsibilities and the corresponding amount of paperwork.

"Well." Condescended Kara, smiling at her pouting best friend "I made him swear to quit Akatsuki and to not meddle with Konoha, its allies and any people or things belonging to it. In one word I asked him to disappear."

"That's really accurate." Mused out loud Hinata.

"Well I had to be." Explained Kara "If not he would have found a way to twist around his word and come back to bite me in the ass."

There was a moment of peaceful silence before the green eyed girl asked softly:

"How long are you going to wait?"

"Hanabi is so young." Sighed Hinata, nonetheless smiling softly "I want her to be at least 16 before that."

"And beside." She smiled, regaining some humour "I already appointed Neji as the head of the secondary branch. It is a shock enough for now. If I do anything else I might have the twenty dead bodies of the Hyuga elders on my arms."

"True true." Chuckled Kara "So you finally deemed Neji ready?"

"Is not perfect of course but I'm pretty sure I couldn't find someone better for the job." Smiled confidently Hinata "And my father is helping him. The only thing I'm a bit worried is that the stupid old bats are pressuring him to at least engage himself in a serious relationship. They want the next generation insured."

"Isn't he with Tenten already?" inquired Kara, blinking in confusion.

"Neji didn't tell the council he had a girlfriend." Grimaced Hinata "It's a delicate situation. See, if he tells them he's seeing Tenten they will force him to marry her. Neji respects Tenten too much to do that to her. But in the same time the old bats will not wait forever and soon will force someone upon him."

"I see." Said slowly Kara, sipping her tea in though "A delicate situation indeed."

Hinata nodded solemnly, and the two friends lapsed into silence again.

Basking in the comfortable situation, enjoying the beauty of the garden basked in the autumn light, they reluctantly turned their attention to Neji when he knocked.

Hinata told him to enter and Kara couldn't help but notice that he seemed really tense, his face an emotionless rock.

"I better leave you two alone." The brown haired girl wisely decided.

She put her cup down, hugged Hinata goodbye and bowed respectfully to Neji before swiftly escaping the room.

Hinata sighed and turned her pupiless eyes to her cousin.

"What is it Neji?" she asked, a tentative smile on her lips.

Knowing her brother figure like she did, Hinata knew he was very much nervous. She didn't know how to react, only having seen him like this twice. The first the day she met him when she was three and him four, and the second for his first mission outside Konoha.

The coffee haired boy sat in front of her, occupying the spot Kara sat on earlier. Silence stretched uncomfortably and Hinata decided to try an approach.

"Do you need something Neji-nii-san?" she asked softly, discreetly reminding him of their bounds and that in no way she would judge him.

She saw with satisfaction Neji's uneasiness lift a bit and the boy (she knew he was a man by now, but it was still difficult for her) sighed before looking at her dead in the eyes.

"I'm going to propose to Tenten." He blurted out, like someone throw the weight they had just carried.

Hinata stared, blinked, stared some more, then smiled a bit, trying to contain her giggle seeing her cousin flustered. She knew this moment was delicate for him.

But the way he was blushing embarrassingly as so damn cute!

She let out against herself a little giggle and eyed him apologetically before smiling.

"Don't worry I'm sure Tenten will understand if you explain to her clearly. Can I ask you where I fit?"

"As the heiress of the main branch." Said formally Neji before adding more softly "And as a family member, I ask your full support."

"You don't need to ask Neji." Smiled Hinata "You always had it, from the beginning."

Neji blinked before smiling softly at the one he considered now as his little sister, incredibly grateful for all the things she had done.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0::

"Aneki?" asked very quietly Hanaka, looking worriedly at Naruto "Why is Naruto-nii-san so sad?"

The boy was in the garden a few feet from them, looking up at the sky wordlessly, his eyes dim and empty.

Kara sighed, already missing the usual annoying exuberance and bright, sparkling blue eyes her brother like figure had.

"He…" she tried, not accustomed to speak death with a five years old child "lost someone he loved dearly. Forever."

"Forever?" asked innocently Hanaka, blinking her big blue-green eyes at her.

Sighing Kara put away the ramen bowls (she had outdone herself to do his favourite dish and the boy didn't even touch it) and sat beside the children, taking Kotoki in her laps (the boy unfortunately knew very well the feeling of losing precious ones and was very sensible about the subject).

"Life is given at our birth." She explained as best as she could "But it is also irremediably taken back at some point."

She surrounded the boy's body with her arm comfortingly and used the other one to caress the little girl's cheek.

"Is that meaning you'll disappear too?" asked Hanaka, panicked.

Looking at her widened eyes, and feeling the way Kotoki stiffened, she bit back yet another sigh before explaining further.

"Yes, but I'll do my best to live to see you both grow up and eventually have a family on your own."

Usually, talking about marriage disgusted children, but this time they were too occupied in this particular occasion to care.

"Then I will never grow up, I will never marry and have children." Swore hotly Hanaka "Then you'll stay with us forever."

Kara smiled softly and drew the red head in her embrace.

"You'll have to grow up dear." She said softly "You don't have a lot of choice in the matter and if you don't then it's you who will disappear."

"Why?" wondered the little girl.

"The world we live in is harsh and unforgiving." Smiled sadly Kara "Growing permits you to better survive it."

Hanaka pouted stubbornly and didn't add more. Kotoki frowned before stating:

"This is really complicated."

Kara bit back a chuckle and hugged them tighter.

"Don't think about that dears. You're too young. For now just understand Naruto's suffering of losing forever someone he loved a lot."

"Do you think he'll come back to normal?" asked Hanaka, still worried.

"Don't worry he'll soon enough come to his senses." Smiled reassuringly Kara " Just let him be alone for now. Now go prepare your things, I'll take you to Sasuke.

"Weren't we going to go to Tenten-nee-san?" asked curiously Kotoki.

"Yes." Smiled mischievously Kara "But she's gone on a last minute mission and for the next week I think she will a bit busy with Neji."

"What do you mean Aneki?" inquired Hanaka while Kotoki raised an eyebrow.

Noting that the boy decidedly passed to much time with Sasuke, Kara smirked before replying:

"You'll see when she decides to tell you. Now off you go you two. I have to be at the hospital in one hour."

She turned her head toward the gates as Seisui and Hikage warned her of a visitors.

Of course! Just when she was summoned by Shizune-shishou to examine a body of the Akatsuki leader and people and problems kept popping in.

Rolling her eyes in slight exasperation and walked out toward the gates.

When she opened she found the ever bored Shikamaru waiting lazily.

"Shikamaru-san." Greeted Kara as politely as she could "What do you want? I'm a bit in a hurry."

"Sorry Kara-san, but I have to talk to Naruto." He said a bit grumpily, as if he was doing a chore.

Kara's exasperation went out of the window and she bit her lips before opening the gates wider.

"You can try." She said softly "But I don't guarantee results."

"I'll still try, thanks." Mumbled the lazy boy before entering, observing curiously his surroundings before joining Naruto in the garden.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty

**Petitefeeme: And here is the twentieth chapter! Read and enjoy! And big thanks to Sukki18 and mg4of6 for their awesome reviews!**

"So." Asked Kara, pointing curiously to the sort of metal bar in Shizune's hand "This is a…chakra receptacle isn't it?'

"Something close enough yes." Muttered Shizune, eyeing the object.

Kara sighed, sitting a minute, feeling very frustrated.

She hadn't felt like that since Kakashi's bell test when she was a newly promoted guenin. She had the feeling the answer was dangling just in front of her and yet she couldn't grasp it.

She opened her mouth to share her thoughts with Shizune when they heard a huge blast none too far away from the building.

Rushing to the window, Kara stared at the chimney of smoke rising from a nearby building.

"Shizune-shishou!" exclaimed Kara.

"Go." Simply said the older woman "We can finish without you."

"Thank you." Said quickly the green eyed girl before opening the window and jump out.

Sending a message to Seisui and Hikage to activate the protection seals of the house, she ran through Konoha, trying to determine the origin of the attack.

She only saw flashes of bright orange and stopped when she saw a five months pregnant Hana trailing behind two black crows.

"Hana-chan!" frowned the girl, jumping down to the woman "You shouldn't be outside. You have to go to the refuges."

"Well isn't that what my dear husband told me just a few minutes ago?" replied sarcastically the black eyed girl, pointing to her round belly "Just in case you didn't notice a have quite a pack to carry with me. It isn't easy to go fast with this weighing you down."

Kara sighed and bit back a smile all together before thinking quickly.

"The refuges are too far, even with the underground passages." She said, taking Hana's hand "My house is nearer and has a very good protections. My father insured it. Come."

Hana nodded, trusting her sister figure fully. Together they made their way discreetly, avoiding the fights going on thanks to the two crows accompanying Hana.

"Finally." Sighed Hana when they reached the gate "I was beginning to be really tired."

"Go in there." Said shortly Kara, almost shoving her beyond the gates "And don't go out until someone comes to get you."

"Just wait until you are pregnant." Grumbled Hana "I'm sure you'll love having a husband and friends treating you like you're made of crystal."

"Hana-chan this isn't the time." Replied Kara before closing the gates on her nose.

Running back toward the centre of the town, the girl stopped when she almost stumbled upon a fight.

She hide and quietly observed as thousands of square little papers enveloped a struggling shinobi.

Soon the man was nothing more than a sort of mummified corpse like a few others scattered in the dark alley.

Narrowing her eyes, Kara did a few hand signs and leaped near the paper covered man.

'Katon.' She though, putting her hands on the body 'kame no bouei.'

Fire spread on the papers covering the body, engulfing it and burning the papers.

After making sure the man would survive, she turned to help the others only to find all the paper sheets detaching themselves from the bodies and reassemble into a blue haired woman.

Wasting no time, Kara did some quick hand signs and put a hand around her mouth.

'Katon - Gōkakyū no jutsu'

A huge fireball as large as the street plummeted downward to the woman.

Kara stopped to observe and found herself suddenly surrounded by thousands of paper sheet.

'No good.' She though briefly, forming the wind hand sign 'Fuuton: kaze no seki.'

Wind surrounded her before expanding suddenly, blowing and cutting the sheets trying to reach her.

She had no time to rest as several paper clones attacked her.

Dodging, the brown haired girl once again made hand signs before putting a hand around her mouth:

'Katon: Katon - Hōsenka no jutsu'

Little fireballs shot out of her mouth and burned the clones.

The blue haired woman waved her hand and paper kunais of sort shot out toward.

Taking her shurikens Kara threw them only to be thrown backwards when they exploded a few centimetres from her.

'She hide bombs within the kunais!' she thought for a moment, surprised.

Taking advantage of her confusion, a clone crept behind her only to be attacked by insects.

Blinking, Kara looked at the black swarm devouring the papers before turning to Shino and two other Aburames (one of the she suspected was his father, but with the sunglasses and coat, nothing could be sure).

"Shino-san!" she exclaimed happily.

"We got her don't worry." Said the stoic boy "You should go do your duty. The village is now officially under alert."

"Understood." Nodded briefly Kara "Are you sure you're gonna be alright?"

"Someone who uses paper as weapon is the ideal enemy for our clan." Said the man standing beside Shino.

"Just be careful." Sighed Kara before jumping away, taking the three injured shinobis with her on her shoulders "She's really fast adapting to situations."

"We'll keep that in mind." Said shortly Shino before sending his insects.

Concentrating on her own task, Kara brought the shinobis to the hospital, giving some quick encouragements to Sakura before departing again.

Running through the destroyed roads, her mind wandered to her friends and Itachi.

'I hoped they are all alright' she thought worriedly before sensing people nearby.

She stopped in front of a big crater. She saw in an instant Choji running from a shell, what appeared to be his father lying on the ground, unmoving, and Kakashi half buried in the ground.

Quickly assessing the situation, Kara grabbed a medium scroll behind her back and jumped between the running boy and the weapon.

Opening the scroll and revealing a storage seal, Kara let it absorb the shell before closing it tightly.

Gathering chakra in her arm, she threw it in the air as high as possible. Just in time as it exploded.

"Go on!" she yelled with authority at Choji "Don't just stand here!"

The boy seemed to regain his thoughts and nodded hurriedly before beginning to run again.

Kara turned to the enemy who seemed dead. She tip toed carefully near it, poking the…'corpse'. Truthfully it looked more like a broken machine than a body.

She heard a groan and turned to see a slug latched onto Kakashi's shoulder.

"Katsuyu-sama." Greeted the brown haired girl as another blue and white slug slumped on her own shoulder.

"Kara-san." Greeted back the invertebrate "Tsunade-sama wants you to take care of the enemy's summon."

"Where are th…?" began asking Kara when they heard a screech above them.

A large greenish grey bird with the hugest beak Kara had ever seen passed.

"Never mind." Mumbled the girl "I'll take a general look from the sky.

She bit her thumb and did some handsigns.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" she yelled, slamming her hand on the ground.

Emerging from a storm of ice came one of her favourite dragons.

Its body was silver, decorated with deep blue rune like arabesques. Its eyes were of a cold very dark red and the mane on its neck was bright golden. The snow white pines on its back were nicely complimenting the whole thing.

"Akio-kun." Greeted Kara, smiling. The dragon had been one of the first she was able to summon and they got along really well. At that time he had only been a 'first level' dragon, meaning he had only one scale colour.

If Kara remembered well the most powerful ones could have three colours on themselves.

"Kara-chan." Greeted back the dragon with a deep, smooth voice before bending slightly to let the girl jump on the crook of his neck "What's the mission?"

"For the moment I just need an overall view of Konoha." Replied the green eyed girl "Be careful there's the enemy's bird summon in the sky."

"Understood." Answered shortly the dragon before quickly taking off.

Soon he was hovering over the half destroyed town, looking out for any upcoming attacks while Kara was looking out for the summons Katsuyu had talked about.

She saw indeed a lot of them. There was the giant bird flying a few yards from them, looking warily at Akio, a multi-headed…canine it seemed (though Kara was sure it wouldn't win any dog beauty contest), a sort of lizard (or perhaps it was a chameleon, Kara wasn't sure), a rhino charging blindly in front of him, a giant crustacean that reminded Kara it was a while since she had crab and far away the girl could distinguish an orange centipede.

"There are too many of them." Finally said Kara, sighing anticipatory at the amount of work in front of them "We'll have to take them one by one."

"How about this one first?" proposed Akio, pointing to the giant bird which seemed to prepare an attack.

"Why not." Shrugged Kara before smirking "Let's go Akio-kun."

It's been a while since the two had partnered, but together they were almost unbeatable.

Akio confirmed things with a smirk (dragon version, which looked like he was hungry) before gathering power.

When the bird sent waves of cutting winds, effectively destroying the grounds under it, Akio sent another blast, cancelling the attack.

After that the bird charged, its huge beak glinting under the sunlight.

Swiftly evading it, Akio twisted to grab the bird's neck, electricity gathering on his fangs.

The bird cried in pain before dropping to the ground.

"I'll need a bit of input." Asked Akio, gathering his fire power.

Kara nodded before doing the fire handsign and slamming her hands on the dragon's back.

Individually their fire control wasn't that great, but when they combined it could rival Itachi's level.

Spitting fire out of the bird, Akio made sure that the only things that would touch the ground were bits of charred remains. Like that no harm could be done to any people on the ground (if the whole body had crashed down on the buildings, the results could have been disastrous).

"Do you want to choose our next victim?" asked Akio, smirking ferrally down.

Kara smirked at her partner's enthusiasm and was about to reply when she saw a tiny figure levitate toward the sun.

She saw the man's orange hair and tensed.

"Is he the enemy?" asked Akio, sensing his partner's worry.

"Yes." Whispered Kara, an awful foreboding sensation settling in her very bones "Akio-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Please get back to the Dragon Mountains and tell Kuroya and Shiroyi to prepare to be summoned.

"Are you going to use the heaven and hell barrier?"

"Yes." Replied shortly Kara, jumping away from the dragon "Now go!"

Akio nodded before disappearing.

Doing the air handsign, Kara made wings appear on her back and she soared a bit higher, to the enemy's level.

She noticed Tsunade and a few ANBUs running to him and Pain said something that sounded like 'god' or something similar.

She felt a great power being gathered and panicked, rushing through the summoning hand signs.

"Kara-hime." Greeted the black and white dragons who protected her against Kabuto when she was captured.

"No time!" shouted Kara "Heaven and Hell barrier around this man! Now!"

Just as the orange haired man released his technique, beginning to destroy everything around him, the two dragons flew to either side of him before crying out a strange chant.

A tube barrier raised up, containing the barrier and the man at the centre of it, white and black mixing together.

"Quick Kara-sama." said the white one, his male voice strained under the effort he was furnishing "We will not be able to contain it much longer."

"Hold it for a minute please." Asked hurriedly Kara, taking a scroll out.

Taking ink and a brush, she hurriedly painted the seal she wanted to use on the paper before flying just above Pain.

There she gathered almost all the chakra she had left and slammed her hand on the seal.

It expanded, the ink inscription crawling to cover entirely the attack and the barrier which was beginning to crack.

Tsunade looked, bewildered, as Pain's destructive attack was literally _sucked_ by the seal.

The barrier disappeared, the dragons disappeared and only a now powerless Pain remained.

Far away they heard a huge blast and faintly saw trees a rock flying in every direction before the calm settled down again and the dragons disappeared swiftly.

Tsunade felt ready to rejoice when Kara suddenly began falling down, her wings disappearing in a flurry of white feathers.

She was about to order one of her ANBU (she felt Itachi was going to do it regardless of her orders anyways) when a black blur jumped up and snatched away the girl.

The blond Hokage caught a red cloud printed on the black fabric of the mysterious individual and frowned.

'This is not good.' She though before saying out loud "Owl! I want you to go investigate! Go!"

Itachi didn't need to be told twice and the second after shunshined away.

**Tenten: Hope you enjoyed! I know for sure Itachi didn't.**

**Hana: Poor guy, he's gonna have to wait a week…where is the author anyway?**

**Tenten: ::shrugging:: probably hiding from Itachi. **


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty one

**Petitefeeme: I'm sorry I couldn't post this chapter yesterday. I was sick and very busy sleeping. I'm still sick though, but now I'm able to concentrate at least a few hours without having a headache. Read and enjoy! **

Kara groaned and opened her eyes.

Taking time to accustom to the bright light, she blinked before observing her surroundings.

She was in the forest, that was for sure, more exactly a clearing in the forest.

For training outside Konoha, she was sure she wasn't in the village's periphery.

"You're awake!" Said a cheerful voice "Good!"

She whirled around to find a man standing a few feet away from her. A man with an orange swirling mask and the Akatsuki robes.

She tensed, scrambling back from the too near man until her back hit a tree.

"Oh please girl-san!" exclaimed the man "Don't be afraid! Tobi doesn't want to hurt you!"

Kara couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. How did this man end up in an international S-criminal organisation? He literally breathed candid and genuine by every pores. She could feel close to none existent chakra in him and his movement were a bit clumsy, like those of a child.

But there was something that was a bit…off. Kara couldn't place it but there was definitely something.

"Who are you?" she said very slowly, not knowing what to make off of the man in front of her.

"My name is Tobi!" exclaimed happily the man, taking a step toward her "And Tobi is a good boy!"

Kara smiled awkwardly at the man's enthusiasm before it disappeared suddenly.

'This mask…' she though slowly, a memory long ago buried resurfacing forward.

Her eyes widened and the water reacted to her rising panic.

"Kara-chan?" asked cutely the man (well, as much as a man could be cute).

"How do you now my name." asked quickly Kara, narrowing her eyes as the water surrounded her frame protectively.

It was very measly compared to what she was capable of doing, but after healing countless people, fighting a giant bird, invoking several dragons and preventing the total annihilation of Konoha, Kara couldn't do much else.

"Kara-chan?" asked worriedly Tobi stepping nearer.

The girl's eyes widened and she flattened herself against the tree.

"Don't." she warned "Not a step closer."

"But Ka…"

"Don't you dare say my name!"

The masked man stopped his steps and stayed silent quite a long time.

"Sorry Kara-chan." Said softly Tobi, sounding genuinely sad "But I have to do this."

He suddenly rushed to her, his speed belying his previous clumsiness.

Kara's eyes widened and she couldn't help but close her eyes, waiting for the pain.

When no blow came, she opened them again just in time to see Tobi crashing violently against a tree, an ANBU standing protectively over her with a so deadly aura she couldn't help shiver, even though she knew it wasn't directed to her.

Instinctively knowing who it was, Kara relaxed, the water surrounding her settling down in a calmer pattern.

"Are you okay?" her boyfriend asked shortly. Kara could feel the worry in his voice.

"Yes." She whispered "I'm okay."

"Ouch!" said Tobi, getting up and rubbing his head "That hurt you know!"

Itachi glared murderously at him through his mask and the man gave a meek 'meep', so pathetically afraid it made Kara really suspicious.

"ANBU-san." She warned "This man is extremely dangerous."

She could feel the Uchiha's doubt but Itachi trusted her so he narrowed his eyes at the childish man.

"Scary!" shuddered Tobi, taking a few steps "You're very mean Itachi-kun. I just wanted to talk to Kara-chan."

"You will not approach Kara within a ten metres radius if I can help it." Replied coldly Itachi, stiffening at the mention of his name "**And how do you know my name**?"

"Eep!" jumped Tobi "You should stop glaring at people like that you know?"

As an answer he received fireballs.

He dodged them all before narrowly escaped Itachi's katana in weird dance like movements, looking a bit like a disarticulated puppet.

Suddenly Itachi used a kage bunshin as a decoy before attacking from behind, plunging his sword into his stomach.

Kara smiled, thinking her boyfriend had finally got him, but surprisingly Itachi went right through Tobi, and even with his mask on Kara could clearly see the Uchiha was surprised.

"Phew!" exclaimed Tobi "You almost got me there. I guess I'll have to fight back now."

He clapped his hands eagerly in a strange handsign.

Kara had only the time to hear him yell out: "Hidden jutsu!" before she found herself in Itachi's arms, behind a thick tree.

Happily relishing being nestled protectively in his arms (though it wasn't the moment, but she couldn't help it), Kara blushed lightly before refocusing on the matter at hand. They waited tensely but nothing came;

"Where is he?" asked quizzically Kara, trying to probe around but not feeling any chakra beside hers and Itachi's.

"I don't see him anywhere." Said Itachi quietly after scanning carefully their surroundings "He must have fled."

Sighing, Kara tiredly burrowed her head in the crook of his neck, now feeling fully how her muscles ached and how much her body was tired.

"You sure you're okay?" asked Itachi, hugging her tightly against him and caressing her hairs, relaxing a bit against the tree trunk.

"Yeah I'm just tired." Whispered Kara "I'm sorry I was of no help against that man."

"Don't belittle yourself." Scolded lightly Itachi, pressing his knuckles softly against her head "You just saved Konoha and countless of lives from Pain's destructive attack."

"I guess I did." Sighed Kara before smirking "Does that mean I get a statue?"

Itachi chuckled fondly before getting up, carrying her bridal style to the village.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0oo0::

For perhaps the first time since Kara's father built the house, all the rooms were occupied.

As much of Konoha's building needed reparation and were inhabitable, they all decided in a common, unspoken accord to crash at Kara's place until their homes got repaired.

Of course accepting, Kara added another bed in a room for Hana and Shisui and let Sakura and Sasuke settled in the other guest rooms (fortunately the Hyuuga compound didn't suffer much, so Tenten decided to stay with her newly fiancé. Ino and her parents got invited by the Naras and Aimi decided to crash in her boyfriend's house).

Only Itachi was left.

The problem was: between Hana and Shisui, Sasuke, Sakura, Hanaka, Kotoki and Naruto, all the rooms were full.

Which led to this particular predicament, where Kara was blinking at her bare chested boyfriend (whom seemed to be highly allergic to pyjama's tops) waiting for her, comfortably nestled in her bed.

"Well." He asked casually, raising an eyebrow "Are you coming in or not?"

He was trying to hide a smug smirk. Key word, trying. He literally radiated smugness and that made Kara's twitch in annoyance, despite her embarrassed frozen pose.

The little bastard knew exactly what was wrong! And he had the gale to be amused!

Refusing to appear (too much anyway) touched by his taunting (he was provocatively looking her up and down while sprawled on the bed like a model, which wasn't helping at all), she carefully slipped in the covers as far as she could be from him.

Her attempt pathetically failed when he simply grabbed her waist and pushed her against him before kissing her.

His tongue licked her lips, asking for entrance, and Kara complied almost eagerly.

She felt his hands caressing her forms and couldn't help but hovering her own hands against his torso and abs, smirking when she felt him stiffening under her fleeting caresses (she knew he was very sensible).

He stopped kissing her and growled low against her ear before attacking her neck.

Stifling a moan Kara bent her neck for him to have a better access.

She didn't know how far they would have gone if they didn't heard the patters of little feet on the wooden floor outside their bedrooms.

In an instant they were apart, Kara rearranging herself while Itachi got up to open the screen.

Hanaka and Kotoki appeared, their little face tired but afraid.

"Children?" asked worriedly Kara, sitting properly on the bed "What's happening."

"We had a nightmare." Said Hanaka in a little voice, hugging her plushie against her chest, hiding half of her face in the process "Can we sleep with you?"

Kara blinked and looked at Itachi.

He nodded and took Hanaka in his arms, returning to bed.

Kara smiled before opening her arms to receive Kotoki.

Soon the children were asleep, Hanaka nestled comfortably in Itachi's arms and Kotoki snuggled contently against Kara's chest.

Kara smiled at Itachi and kissed him goodnight before closing her eyes and letting sleep claim her. Itachi stayed away for a bit, looking peacefully at the image the four of them formed, content, before putting his head on his pillow.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0

A lot happened in so little time, but Kara was extremely relieved when Tsunade woke up and resumed her post as Hokage (Kakashi sure seemed relieved).

This was meaning she could say what had been burning her throat since her encounter with Tobi.

She wasn't able to tell Danzo when he became Hokage. He wasn't aware of her clan's existence and the fact the Itachi, Shisui and Sasuke seemed to hate him (which was a feat considering Uchiha's were blocks of ice) didn't encourage her at all.

So here she was now, knocking on the blond woman's office.

"Enter." She heard.

She opened her door open to find Tsunade behind her desk, Shizune at her side.

"I am happy to see you awake and able." Smiled gratefully Kara, closing the door behind her "I hate to disturb you when I'm sure you're busy preparing the war, but I have something to tell you about Madara."

The blond became alert instantly and when she caught Kara's look, did the hand signs to activate the sound proof shield around the room.

"Tell us." She asked.

Sighing, Kara sat in front of her, wondering how to begin the conversation.

"Well." She decided "I always had a very strong connection with water. With a great affinity to an element come side powers. The Mizu family, blessed by the water dragon, were reputed to be seers. I never knew if this was true until my eighth birthday."

0o0oFlashback0o0o0o0o0

Eight years old Kara yawned before sitting up, rubbing the sleep off her eyes.

Blinking, she observed her surroundings. She was in a sort of do up cavern. It was lit with a few torches and in the centre was a sort of very uncomfortable looking stone bed.

This was certainly very different from the little bedroom Kara clearly remembered falling asleep in.

On the stone laid a screaming woman drenched in sweat, face contorted with pain. Even like that Kara though she was very beautiful, her long thick strand of red hairs haloing her face and smoky blue eyes peeking through clenched eyelids.

Above her was a man with luminous blond hairs and sky blue eyes, his hands on the woman's belly. He was looked worriedly at the woman and in the same time appeared to also furnish a great effort.

Kara opened her mouth timidly to ask where she was (and accessorily how she did end up there) when she heard a great wail.

"Water!" ordered an old woman.

Everything seemed to still, including Kara's questioning. Curiously, the little girl observed as a tiny baby was bathed and wrapped in a cloth.

She turned to look at the woman and man, who were both crying.

She blinked. Why were they crying? It didn't seem someone died.

She had no time to ponder on this strange behaviour as the old woman holding the baby began walking around the stone bed.

"Naruto." Called the blond man in a happy, yet teary voice, his face literally lit up by what Kara could recognise as happiness (was it possible that somebody be happy and sad at the same time?).

"Do not touch him!" exclaimed authorial the old woman, holding the baby out of reach "His mother has the right to see him first."

Looked at the totally discomfited look on the man's face, Kara couldn't help it.

She giggled.

Slapping her hands on her mouth, she hoped no one had heard her.

Even if she was only eight and was still confused about what was going on, she could still feel that this moment was a sacred one (like when her mother took her in a temple to pray, though this moments were boring) and not to be disturbed by an outsider like her (at least that was what she felt).

But apparently no one heard her and the tender and incredibly happy vibes didn't waver.

That's when it hit her.

She turned incredible eyes toward the baby in the old woman's arms.

This baby was Naruto-kun?

Kara blinked, trying to calm the furious storm that rose up in her mind.

Unfortunately she didn't have time to sort out her thoughts as a shadow fell on the old woman and the other one accompanying her.

Both fell on the ground, unmoving, and the baby passed in the stranger's arms.

"Minato." Said a sombre voice "Fourth Hokage, step away from the junchuriki."

The storm in Kara's mind rose to a whole new level.

This man was the fourth Hokage? This woman was a junchuriki? Wait, what was exactly a junchuriki?

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o::

It took a long time for Kara to explain everything. She described with great details the fight between Madara and the fourth Hokage and how Madara broke Kushina's seal to free the Kyuubi.

She also resumed what happened when the demon was sealed inside Naruto.

But she refused to share what happened in the end. What she saw was for her eyes alone and it wouldn't help anyway.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0::

Eight years old Kara was crying a few feet away from the impaled couple.

She whimpered before wailing, having discovered by now that no one could hear or touch her.

She found it the hard when she had ran to the masked man, wanting to save Naruto, only to pass through the body like a ghost.

She tried to scream, anything to stop this madness. Anything for Naruto to have his parents.

But anything she tried was a failure and now she knew they would die and that Naruto would live alone.

So occupied she was by her sobbing she didn't realise her surrounding had changed until she felt someone kneel beside her.

Curious, she dried her tears and looked up to see a man with bushy black hairs and dark brown eyes smiling down softly at her.

Her eyes widened and a whisper escaped from her mouth.

"Dad?"

**Petitefeeme : I hope you liked it ! Don't hesitate to leave a review to tell me. **

**Kara: Don't you have something else to say?**

**Petitefeeme: Ah yes. Unfortunately, we're nearing the end of this story. The next chapter will be the last one.**

**Kara: But do not be sad, the author is currently working on a new story! **

**Petitefeeme: I'll tell you more about it in the next chapter. Until next week.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter twenty two

**Petitefeeme: And **_**moi**_**, author extraordinaire, present you the last chapter! Don't forget to send some review!**

**Kara: There's also an author's note for you in 'next chapter', so don't forget to read it!**

The man smiled at her and prepared just in time as the little girl cannonballed in his waiting arms, hugging him too tightly, as though afraid he'll disappear.

"Dear?" he asked softly "Do you know what happened earlier?"

Kara looked up to him but said nothing, just shooking her head gently.

"Well." Began explaining her father "When you were born, your mother and I were overjoyed, of course. But what we didn't expect was the visit of your grandmother."

"I have a grandmother?" blinked cutely Kara, tilting her head in wonder.

"Yes." Nodded her father "But she's in the high council and cannot move because of her responsibilities. But the day of your birth she was permitted to go see you because she had to give you something very special, a present."

"A present?" asked eagerly the girl "What present?"

"A blessing dear. A blessing from the water dragon."

"The water dragon?"

"Yes. This is why you'll have such a strong connection with water once you open the appropriate seal. Anyway after giving you the blessing your grandmother departed and I sealed away your kekke genkai. We thought that this was all."

"And it wasn't, wasn't it?"

"That's my girl?" smiled proudly he father, ruffling her hairs in an affectionate gesture "No. What happened and what you saw is the result of your blessing. Apparently it overpowered the seal and activated itself."

"What is it dad?"

The man sighed, closing his eyes briefly before reciting:

"Time

Like a petal in the river

Flows softly by

As old lives are taken

New ones begin

A continual chain

Which lasts throughout eternity

There was a little silence in which the words resonated and Kara whispered:

"It is beautiful dad."

"Isn't it dear?" Smiled the man "It's a long poem to say that due to your strong connection with water you are able to see glimpses of the future, present and past."

"Really?" asked Kara, bewildered "Does that mean I'll have dreams like that every night?"

She didn't sound excited by the idea and her father chuckled before answering:

"No dear, time cannot be tamed. It is too wild, too deep and to ancient to bend to a human mind. But from time to time you'll have dreams like that. You'll know instinctively if it is the future, the past or the present. Do you know what time was it then?"

"It was the past, wasn't it?" answered Kara "Naruto was just born."

"Tell me my precious daughter." Asked her father suddenly, his expression grave "After what you saw, what do you think of your friend?"

A serious expression appeared on the young girl. She was silent for a moment before saying very gravely:

"I think Naruto-kun is very courageous."

"How so?" asked her father, a hint of a smile in his eyes.

"Well." Explained Kara "He's protecting us from Kyuubi's wrath. He's hated by the civilians and rejected by the shinobis, yet he's always smiling. He wants to prove himself to the world and become Hokage. He trains a lot for that. And he has my full support."

A full proud smile blossomed on her father's lips and he chuckled, petting her head.

"Well said Kara. Now that I'm reassured I'll take you back."

"Already." Whined Kara "But I wanna stay with you."

"You can't Kara." Replied sternly her father, getting up and taking his daughter's hand "Now come on."

Pouting and sad, Kara let her father lead her away to a door.

"Now Kara-chan." Said her father, kneeling once again at her level "Once you wake up, what you saw will be burrowed in the recesses of your mind because of the seal."

"What!" exclaimed Kara "I'll forget everything! Even you!"

"Unfortunately yes dear." Sighed her father, drying her tears with his thumb "But in the presences of the ones that were in the dream you will know."

Seeing his daughter's questioning gaze, he developed:

"For example, when you meet Naruto again you'll suddenly know that he's the fourth Hokage's son and that he's the Kyuubi junchuriki. If you meet that masked man again then you will remember what happened."

"And you?" asked Kara in a little voice.

"Sorry dear." Smiled sadly her father "But perhaps you will never remember me."

Tears gathered in the corners of her green eyes and she began sobbing again, hugging her father to death.

"I miss you dad." She hiccupped "And I miss mom too. I love you."

"We love you too my little darling." Said sadly the man, hugging tightly his daughter before pushing her toward the door "Now go. Staying too long within two times can be dangerous."

Glancing one last look at her father who nodded encouragingly, Kara stepped near the door which opened.

A blinding light, a drowsy feeling and then nothingness.

Kara woke up in her little bed beside Naruto's apartment.

Blinking, she looked toward her clock which indicated four o'clock.

Sighing, the brown haired girl laid back down, hugged her pillow tighter, curled into a bed and slept on until her alarm clock went on, trying drowsily to understand why there was a feeling of sadness clenching painfully her heart.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0::

Getting out of Tsunade's office, Kara almost collided with Itachi.

Glancing at the very serious face of her boyfriend, Kara blinked before asking worriedly, putting a hand on his forearm:

"Itachi, are you alright?"

He looked at her seriously before saying to her:

"I think we should do the mating fight now."

Kara blinked before understanding and nodding gravely.

"Give me a few hours to prepare." She asked.

He nodded and she smiled before kissing him softly and walking out.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0::

Ino was quietly preparing, her icy blue gaze unfocused as she packed and rummaged through her bedroom.

She vaguely heard the door open and turned to see Shikamaru against the door frame, rubbing his head in annoyance.

"Shikamaru?" asked curiously the blond "What do you want?"

The boy sighed, muttering something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'troublesome'.

"Shikamaru?" insisted Ino, stepping nearer to the guy.

"You're an idiot you know?" mumbled irritatedly the dark haired boy;

"Well excuse me!" exclaimed angrily Ino "I can't be as perfect as Temari. I'm not as strong as her, nor am I as intelligent. I'm just plain old Ino who only can do some clan techniques and heal a bit."

She was going to say more, prepared for a full rant when she felt soft lips on hers.

"Baka." Mumbled Shikamaru, separating their lips after a while.

"I know." She whispered before kissing him again.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o::

Itachi violently crashed against a tree.

He actually swore, showing how in deep shit he was.

Kara said she wouldn't hold back and he hadn't expected that amount of raw power at all.

With her kekke genkai fully activated, basically everything was the enemy. He couldn't go near water without being attacked, trees tried to make him trip or lost and even his own fire was returned against him.

He tried genjutsu on her, reaching his strongest one really quickly, imprisoning them in a harmless Tsukuyomi.

But before he had time to rest, Kara just laughed at his face before making a strange handsign.

He had felt his illusion's control slip away from him as the landscape became purple.

He was thrown back abruptly into reality and just had time to dodge.

So far taijutsu had worked best, if best meant he was just able to properly fight her without being attacked by fire, wind, water or earth or any other element as long as she couldn't touch him with her daggers (which was still tough).

And to say she told him this was how it was going to be when she would give birth.

Itachi shivered.

He looked above him and saw an electrified water dragon heading to him.

He knew he had no strength left to dodge efficiently so he gathered the little chakra he had left to do a substitution jutsu for what seemed the hundredth time.

But before he could do that the water stilled.

Holding his breath, the Uchiha saw the dragon dissolve slowly into thin air.

Blinking, he turned toward Kara to see she had kneeled on the ground, obviously tired.

But she was smiling.

"Congratulation." She panted, her smiled becoming more radiant "You pass."

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0::

Kara was really, really happy that a Kokoro full potential kekke genkai couldn't last more than an hour.

She still almost couldn't believe it. It was hard but Itachi survived one hour.

She by now was beaming, holding back a giggle at the bewildered face of her boyfriend.

"You survived one hour against my kekke genkai full force." She developed "You pass."

She saw him visibly relaxing, and he sighed before standing up and walk to her.

"You won." Added more softly Kara, her smile dimming a bit "What is your wish?"

Seeing her smile drop a bit, Itachi frowned before kneeling beside her, taking her hands in his softly.

"My wish." He said, his eyes tender "Is that you stay by my side as long as you can support me. And when I ask you to marry me, I want you to answer sincerely with your heart. I hope it will be yes."

Hearing him speak tears gathered at the corners of Kara's green eyes and she let out a sob before throwing herself into his arm.

"Of course your wish will be granted baka." She said, hugging him tightly "I love you."

A kiss sealed the promise.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0::

War was ugly. Anyone who might have imagined it as heroic and glorious was naïve.

Kara was tired. The fighting never stopped and the bags under her eyes were beginning to have bags themselves.

She finally reached the coast.

She scanned the fighting grounds, searching for the wounded people. The fights were almost finished.

She saw Tenten destroy one of Kakuzu's masks before collapsing.

"Tenten-chan!" exclaimed the brown haired girl, jumping near her, hands glowing green.

"You used too much of your chakra." She scolded once she finished her examination "Was it from this weapon?"

She handed the giant fan and immediately felt it try to suck out the chakra she had left;

Scoffing, she cut the connection between her chakra and the fan before putting it away.

"You should be more careful." She said, putting a chakra pill in her friend's hands "Here take it and rest a bit. Drink some water."

She helped her best friend to sit and she turned to another man needing medical assistance.

She was busy healing when she froze, feeling a dreaded familiar chakra coming from a nearby point.

She turned and her eyes widened seeing a cloaked man wearing a mask.

She barely heard the man muttering a summoning jutsu as a gigantic statue rose from the earth.

"The medic nins need to distance themselves from the battlefield!" ordered the head medic of the area as Choza and Choji went up to fight the giant summoning.

Sending one last look at Tenten who nodded reassuringly to her, Kara complied and jumped away with the others.

She observed the fight between the statue and the Amakichis, keeping an eye on Tobi who seemed to be eyeing the containers under the guard of four shinobis.

Suddenly the statue roared, creating a giant wave of wind.

Seeing the nearest shinobis being irrevocably blown away, Kara acted quickly.

Shunshining to the barrier holding a certain Dan and gathered the winds around her.

They crashed against the wave created by the giant, annealing it.

A lot of shinobis nodded their thanks.

"I'll take care of the statue she yelled before doing some hand signs and biting her thumb "Do not stay here!"

She threw her hand on the floor and in a rush of power Akio appeared with another second level dragon.

"Why do you always call on us for fighting huge things engorged with demon chakra?" whined the second one, her shining red scales decorated by brown arabesques.

"Don't be so disrespectful Aoi-chan." Scolded lightly before bowing to Kara, followed by Aoi "In what way can we assist you Kara-sama?"

"I need your help to fight this big thing there." Smiled Kara, pointing to the roaring statue a few feet from them.

"Told you." Sighed Aoi.

"Anyway." Glared Akio, letting Kara jump on his back "Let's go, I'm ready."

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0::

"And then?" asked eagerly a two years old boy "Pwease tell me Obaa-cha!"

He had shaggy reddish brown hairs not unlike Kiba Inuzuka and warm brown eyes sparkling with curiosity.

A twenty years old Kara chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm.

"For another time." She smiled, turning her head to the left "I think your mother is here Akira-kun."

The little boy turned his head too to see a heavily pregnant Hana walking to them.

"Okaa-san!" he yelled happily, half running half trumping to her, arms outstretched.

"Hello little pup." Smiled the woman, taking her son in her arms (with some difficulty considering her round belly, but she managed) "How is my favourite guy doing?"

"Don't tell that to Shisui." Smirked Kara "He might get jealous."

"Yes he's capable of doing that." Replied Hana, rolling her eyes and sitting beside her sister figure "He's a year older than me yet he can still be so immature."

"It's what makes his charm I guess." Smiled Kara "So? What did the doctor say?"

While Hana explained that the baby was perfectly healthy, the bundle in the green eyed woman's arm moved. A whimper escaped from it, turning Kara's attention toward her almost two months son.

"He's so cute." Smiled Hana, stretching over the tiny body. A tuft of dark curly black hairs on his head, Daichi opened his eyes and Kara could see the ring of green surrounding the pupils of the black eyes.

They talked a bit before the bell announcing the end of class went on. A flurry of steps echoed within the academy walls and Hana and Kara turned as eleven years old Kotoki and seven years old Hanaka ran out of the academy.

"Aneki!" greeted happily the red haired girl, stopping in front of her to coo at the baby "Hello Daichi-kun."

The baby stoically observed her before reaching a hand to her face curiously. Hanaka giggled before turning to Akira.

Soon the little group was at a nearby park. Hanaka was playing with Akira, Kotoki observing them nearby.

Hana and Kara heard someone approach and turned to find Tenten approaching them holding her one year old daughter.

"Tenten-chan!" greeted happily Kara "How are you and Aiko-chan."

"Her temperature finally got back to normal yesterday." Sighed the woman, sitting next to them and letting the black haired toddler observe critically her surrounding "I sent a message to Neji to let him know Aiko was better. Thank you Kara for the medicine."

"No problem." Smiled the green eyed girl "I remember when Akira was a baby. He was always sick. It can be tiring."

They talked for a few hours before they had to go home.

They all gathered their children and went home. Kotoki and Hanaka excused themselves before rushing to their respective friend's house, promising Kara they would be back for dinner.

Upon reaching the house Kara was happy to see her husband waiting for her. "Itachi!" she exclaimed happily, running to him lightly, a big happy smile on her face "How was your mission?"

"Quick." Replied shortly the Uchiha before smiling at his precious wife and son "How are you and Daichi?"

Kara smiled back , utterly happy.


	25. Chapter 25

Author's note

Okay, so this is the end of the kokoro's series. Sorry to those who wanted a third party but I'm quite satisfied with my ending.

But don't fret! I'm actually working on another Naruto fanfic. I can't tell you everything (it'll simply ruin the suspence), but I what I can tell you is that it will be different from the Kokoro series, a bit more…dark, should I say (though dark is a strong word). But don't worry I'm not the type of author who drown itself in drama (not that I critic the ones who do it, it's just not my type).

Of course, there will be Itachi (sorry man, but as my favorite character you're doomed to suffer), and an original character of my creation. And Naruto and Sasuke will be there too!

Actually, for those who are interested, I'm opening an 'invent your OC' event…sort of, for my next story. I can't tell you much, much I need a few OCs for the story. They can come from any hidden village. So, if you're interested, you can send a review with your OC's physical characteristics, his or her age and temper (is she/he shy, easygoing, emo…), and his/her ninja capacities. I need a lot of different types, ages, personality and ninja capacities so don't hesitate!

For those who want to know what will become of their Ocs, I can tell you that they will join Itachi and my Ocs at one point of the story and they will form a… 'group', with a few other ninja characters.

And just for you, a sort of 'appetizer' just for you!

_She was surprised, upon opening the screen, to find a crib._

_The wails came from here, but what a baby was doing here of all places?_

_Spotting a stool in front of a sideboard, she pushed it beside the crib._

_Climbing on it, pushing on her tiptoes and supporting herself against the rim of the crib, she blinked as her peridot green eyes met sky blues._

_The baby gurgled. Damaru blinked again and extended her left arm._

_A single finger touched the soft skin of the baby's belly, tracing the black markings decorating it._

_The baby gurgled again and a tiny, warm and soft hand latched reflexively on the offending finger._

_A ghost of a smile highlighted Damaru's featured and she gazed back into those profound blue eyes._

_Time seemed to stop, and Damaru's smile became bigger._

_That is until the baby began wailing again, his little eyes scrunching tight._

_She heard someone enter the room and turned to see her father._

_{…}_

_She watched as her father sterilised the tools, checking the temperature of the other water body before tipping it inside the bottle._

"_She isn't coming back isn't she?" she suddenly asked, her voice barely over a whisper._

_Daichi froze, his hand over the milk formula powder._

_He turned grave eyes to his daughter before shooking slowly his head._

_Damaru adverted her eyes, looking outside through the window to her right._

_She gave back the baby for her father to feed him and asked:_

"_What's his name?"_

"_Naruto."_


	26. Chapter 26

Author's note

Dear readers, I have good news !

My story is officially finished! At least the first part!

I will post the first chapter either Friday evening or during the week end.

A big thank to Sukki18 for her Oc! I hope you'll be satisfied.

The story's name will be: "A Demon's Fate"

Don't hesitate to leave me reviews of course for the first chapter! =)


End file.
